Butterfly Always Be Back
by kiky will
Summary: Depois de 13 anos morto, Sakura consegue traze-lo de volta a vida.
1. Prologo

**Ficha Técnica da Fanfic.**

**Titulo:** Butterfly Always Be Back.

**Autor**** (a):** Kiky Will.

**Anime:** Naruto.

**Tipo****:** Long-fic, UA.

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama / Ficção cientifica.

**Rated:** T.

**Casais:** Sasuke & Sakura (Principal), Suigetsu & Karin (Suika *¬*), Shikamaru & Ino (*-*), Naruto & Hinata.

**Bettada por:** Em busca de uma betta disponivel. -.-'

**Ps¹:** Sobre Casais: O Fato de serem casais não quer dizer que começaram juntos, senão eu escrevia somente "eles se amavam e viveram felizes para sempre" ¬¬ e não ia ter graça alguma.

**Ps²:** Sobre UA.: Imaginem o Japão... Imaginaram? Pois é, nessa fanfic o Japão se Chama: Pais do Fogo; Agora Imaginem Tókio... Imaginaram? Pois é, nessa fanfic Tókio se chama: Konoha.

**Ps³:** Sobre Rated: Rated T Devido a futuro conteúdo Hentai, e provável palavreado de baixo calão em algum momento.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A luz ofuscava seus olhos, aquele caminhão enorme vinha na sua direção e ela se quer conseguia se mexer.

Permaneceu pasmada e com os olhos bem abertos enquanto via a morte lhe bater a porta.

Sua cabeça divagava em um prelúdio pré-morte.

**-¹ SAKURAAAAAA ¹-**

O grito chegou distorcido aos seus ouvidos. E ela foi empurrada, indo em câmera lenta ao chão, que parecia tão macio.

O baque seco e dolorido no asfalto a fez acordar.

Carros frearam para não batê-la.

Ela se sentou atordoada.

Estava viva.

Tinha sido salva.

**-¹ TUM DUM ¹-**

Ela olhou pra trás, para ver o seu 'heroi'.

No chão estirado, um corpo.

Ela não conseguia discernir bem, o corpo em si era uma poça de sangue, órgãos esmagados e ossos quebrados.

Mas o rosto era perfeitamente discernível. Aquele rosto inerte, os olhos sem vida.

**-¹ SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¹-**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ela se acordou, sobressaltada. Sentou-se na cama, pondo a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmar a respiração.

Já faziam 13 anos que ele tinha morrido. Ela demorou muito para parar de ter esses pesadelos, mas eles voltaram com tudo nesses últimos meses.

Ela viu o loiro se mexer ao seu lado. Era Naruto, seu marido.

**Naruto:** Ah, qual é Sakura. São 04:35 da manhã, vai dormir.

Em outros tempos ele teria ficado preocupado e teria acudido seu pesadelo. Porem, nesses últimos dias ele estava muito distante. Mas, não fazia diferença.

Ela sempre esteve distante.

**Sakura:** Eu vou trabalhar Naruto...

Ela falou receosa, talvez ele pudesse estranhar ela ir trabalhar tão cedo. No começo ele estranhava.

**Naruto:** Que seja, bom trabalho, e me deixa dormir.

Ele cobriu o rosto e voltou a dormir. É ele estava bem distante.

Ela levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu-se e saiu.

Foi até a garagem enquanto ligava para sua companheira de trabalho.

**Sakura:** _- ao telefone –_ E ai? Tá pronta?

"_Sakura? Ah, cara! Você já tá ficando obsessiva!"_

**Sakura:** _- ao telefone –_ Que bom que está acordada. Eu estou indo. Te encontro lá.

"_Ah, eu nem dormi essa noite! Não pode me dar um desconto de chegar 8:00h o horário em que eu deveria chegar?"_

**Sakura:** _- ao telefone –_ Não faça corpo mole. Vamos logo, não fui eu que mandei você ficar se divertindo com o seu namorado a noite inteira. Estou saindo de casa.

Desligou o telefone. Era sempre assim, ela sempre tinha que atazanar sua amiga.

Abriu a garagem. Dois carros. Uma Lamborghinni Diablo laranja, pertencia a Naruto. E uma Ferarri Dino vermelha puxada pro rosa, pertencia a ela.

Pegou seu carro e foi em direção ao trabalho.

Suas lembranças sobre _ele_ eram bem fortes quando estava sozinha.

Suas lembranças sobre _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Chegando lá, se deparou com um Bugatti Veyron, o único carro no estacionamento. Era de sua amiga. Estacionou ao lado, pegando o elevador e foi para uma sala abandonada, cheia de materiais de limpeza, onde havia uma "passagem secreta" indo para a sala que ambas tinham pra "experimentos secretos".

Viu-a parada na porta. Era ruiva, seu cabelo era curto e repicado de um lado e longo em 'V' do outro, bem incomum. Usava óculos e estava com uma cara nada boa.

**Sakura:** Ohayo Karin.

**Karin:** Não me venha com "Ohayo". Nem é de dia ainda.

**Sakura:** Tão estressada, o que houve? Não deixei você e o Suigetsu 'terminarem'?

Sakura brincou, botando a digital no leitor da porta, Karin a imitou. A porta só podia ser aberta pela duas juntas.

**Karin:** Agente já tinha 'terminado' tá bom?! O Suigetsu já tinha ido pra casa dele, só que eu ainda fui ajeitar umas coisas na cozinha--

**Sakura:** Não me diga que vocês, dois pervertidos, estavam fazendo 'besteiras' na cozinha?

**Karin:** Ah... Sakura amiga, você tá precisando voltar a ter uma vida sexual ativa.

Ambas adentraram ao laboratório. Era enorme. Bem no centro tinha uma 'cápsula' de vidro, onde havia uma pessoa. Na verdade só um corpo, um corpo que parecia perfeitamente real, mas não era. Embora todos os mínimos detalhes fossem perfeitos.

Elas tinham caprichado bastante. A textura e cor da pele imitava perfeitamente a real, os cabelos, a tatuagem do pescoço, os músculos... E até aquela parte.

Sakura não tinha certeza sobre aquela parte. Parecia grande para a idade do corpo... Mas Karin jurava de pés juntos que era daquele tamanho. Sakura preferia nem perguntar como ela tinha tanta certeza do tamanho justo daquela parte.

Na verdade ela preferia não pensar em nada que envolvesse a amiga e a aquela pessoa.

_Ele._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

**Sakura:** Você conseguiu Karin?

**Karin:** Não pense que foi fácil. Itachi não queria me deixar ir até o quarto do Sasuke, mas eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Ela deu uma piscadela para a rosada e tirou do bolso do jaleco branco um vidro com alguns fios de cabelos negros.

**Karin:** Sorte que ele sofria de queda de cabelo e tinha bastante na escova.

**Sakura:** Ele não sofria de queda de cabelo.

Disse Sakura pegando o vidro, e tirando com uma pinça os cabelos de dentro.

**Karin:** Foi só uma brincadeira, eu sei que não... Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Sakura pois os cabelos em um vidro e o levou até a 'cápsula', pôs no local onde deveria por e deu uma olhada no corpo.

**Sakura:** _- sussurrando –_ Não se preocupe, eu vou te trazer de volta Sasuke-kun.

Voltou até Karin, esta já tinha preparado tudo no computador.

**Sakura:** Tem certeza que não errou nos cálculos?

**Karin:** Absoluta.

Sakura levantou o vidro que tinha sobre um botão vermelho.

**Sakura:** Vai dar certo dessa vez?

**Karin:** Pelos meus cálculos... 49% de chance de falharmos.

**Sakura:** Não.... 51% de chance de acertarmos.

**Karin:** Então, estamos em vantagem de acerto.

**Sakura:** Sim... Vamos?

**Karin:** Sim.

Apertaram o botão juntas.

A cidade inteira apagou. Voltando a acender em menos de um minuto.

Por alguns segundos a "experiência" tinha sugado toda a energia da cidade.

Ambas abriram os olhos. Fixando o olhar na cápsula.

Ele permanecia de olhos fechados.

**Karin:** Droga!

**Sakura:** Espera um pouco...

**Karin:** Que espera, não deu certo.

**Sakura:** Acredita.

**Karin:** O computador mostra que não.

**Sakura:** Esquece a ciência, só acredita.

**Karin:** Isso é ridi--

**Sakura:** Acredita merda!!!

**Karin:** ...

Sakura fechou os olhos. E por um instante pediu, pediu pra que funcionasse. Implorou pra quem quer que estivesse ouvindo aquela prece, que funcionasse.

**-¹ Alerta: Cobaia com risco de morte. ¹-**

Sakura abriu os olhos, só podia ter risco de morte se estivesse vivo.

Olhou pra câmera no computador.

Viu perfeitamente quando Sasuke abriu os olhos.

**Tsuzuku...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/a: Yeah, tem um "continua" ai no final. Mas (sempre tem um 'mas'), só terá sentido essa palavra se houverem reviews...**

**É uma regra que eu adoto pra toda fanfic com a Sakura, se tiver um quantidade boa de Reviews continua. n.n' se não tiver, eu paro. n.n'**

**Então seja bonzinho e ****se gostou**** deixe um review, se não gostou eu não vou te obrigar...**

**Review box esperando alguma alma caridosa clicar nele, o.k.? **

**n.~'**


	2. Past and Present

Ele era lindo. O Cara mais lindo que eu já vi. Mais cheio de si, mais fodão, mais impressionante, mais T-U-D-O.

Eu o conhecia desde pequeno, claro que EU o conhecia. Ele nem sabia da minha existência.

Claro, a minha existência deveria ser insignificante perto da dele.

**Butterfly Always Be Back****.**

**N/a: Yooo! Doumo Arigatou!!! Arigatou for all the Reviews! xDD E como o prometido, em trocas dos reviews aqui está um novo cap. Espero que esteja do agrado de todos. xDD (resposta aos reviews de quem não logou lá em baixo!) Boa leitura! \o/ **

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Past ****and Present****.**

"_If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind_

_If I could turn back time, You'd still be mine_

_**Se eu pudesse simplesmente rebobinar, eu vejo isso na minha mente**_

_**Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, você ainda seria meu**_**"**

**- Hospital, sala "secreta" –**

**-¹ Alerta: respiração da cobaia fraca, batimentos cardíacos fracos. ¹-**

Elas olharam pro computador que repetia a mesma coisa.

**-¹ Batimentos normalizando, respiração normalizando, cobaia está em perfeito estado. ¹-**

**Karin:** Eu não acredito... Agente conseguiu.

Sakura correu até a 'cápsula' verificando. Ele realmente estava respirando.

Sasuke viu a rosada se aproximar do vidro, mas não distinguiu bem ela. Só distinguia o cabelo rosa.

E logo, os cabelos vermelhos se aproximando.

E adormeceu.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Hospital, Sala de Haruno Sakura –**

Ela sentou no sua cadeira.

Ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido.

Tinha, finalmente, conseguido trazer Sasuke de volta.

Queria festejar.

Gastar todo o seu salário em bebidas para os outros enquanto ficava em êxtase festejando com sua melhor amiga, Karin.

Mas, elas sequer podia comentar isso.

Teriam que fazer seus trabalhos normalmente, e verificar, alternadamente, se ele estava bem.

Mas, no geral.

Seria um dia normal.

Mas, ela saberia, no seu intimo, que dali pra frente...

Tudo seria diferente.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ele era daquela família riquíssima, uma das mais ricas do país. Os Uchiha.

Eles tinham um escritório de advocacia, que é até hoje o melhor do país. Na família só tinham prodígios. Ele era do núcleo principal da família.

Os pais dele morreram em um acidente de carro. Sobrando ele e o irmão, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, prodígio sem igual, com 13 anos de formou no 2ª grau. E entrou em uma faculdade de direito no mesmo ano levando o 1º lugar geral na faculdade mais concorrida do país.

Mas o Sasuke não ficava atrás. Ele era o melhor do colégio. Ganhava até das series superiores, embora insistisse em seguir todas as series corretamente. Ele era muito popular, tinha rolos de amigos, mas, era só para os verdadeiros que ele dava "moral". Tinha rolos de garotas, e às vezes até garotos, implorando pra ficar com ele. E ele não dava moral pra ninguém.

Acho que eu fui à primeira, da escola pelo menos, com a qual ele ficou.

Mas, não pensem que foi assim fácil. Sasuke admirava inteligência, a julgar que ele nunca pegava as garotas sem cérebro da escola, logo eu me esforcei que nem uma louca pra me destacar nos estudos. Com 12 anos virei a melhor da sala... Depois a 2ª melhor do colégio.

A primeira vez que ele me viu foi entregando um premio. Acredita que ele era tão considerado que entregava os prêmios da escola? Ele me entregou um premio de "Melhor Aluna.". Ele era o "Melhor Aluno.". E o diretor aprontou algo muito bom, um teste.

Teríamos que fazer 50 questões, e verificarmos o numero de acertos, e decidiríamos quem seria o melhor da escola. Sasuke riu e se negou, disse que eu não era páreo. Eu imaginei que não mesmo, mas questionaram ele estar com medo, fugindo da raia. E ele fez.

Nos botaram em duas cadeiras, na frente do colégio inteiro. E nos deram os testes, na frente de todo mundo. Meu Deus, eu não queria perder pra ele na frente de todo mundo, e se eu ganhasse, ele provavelmente me admiraria muito.

Então eu comecei meu teste a todo vapor, acertando todas.

Mas, antes de eu chegar na metade do teste ele entregou o dele. Com menos de dois minutos de prova ele entregou. Brincou dizendo que se a prova não fosse nível universitário ele não teria dificuldade nenhuma, só era marcar um 'x'.

Ele acertou cem por cento da prova.

Aproveitei-me da situação, enquanto o diretor falava. Disse que o admirava muito, e perguntei se ele não podia me ajudar com os estudos, expliquei que eu queria ser medica, logo, eu teria que estudar muito e- -

Ele foi super grosso, me disse que ele ia ser advogado, um vestibular tão complicado quanto o meu, e nem por isso ele estava implorando ajuda dos outros. Disse que se eu quisesse passar que me esforçasse, como ele fazia.

Alguém como ele, que nasceu gênio, não precisa se esforçar. Foi o que eu pensei. Mas, no final da cerimônia ele disse pra encontrá-lo no final da aula, que iria me ensinar algumas coisas.

E que coisas! Agente foi a biblioteca, e ele literalmente me agarrou a em um canto mais "calmo". Sinceramente, não vou dizer que não gostei. Aproveitei o máximo, podia jurar que ia ser a única vez. E talvez fosse.

Passou-se uma semana e Sasuke sequer me olhava.

Até que um dia ele chegou pra mim com um papel anotado um endereço. E disse "Aparece na minha casa hoje a tarde, pra agente estudar mais."

"IHAAAAA!" Foi o que eu gritei por dentro. E tinha conseguido!!!

Fui a casa dele a tarde. Aquela mansão enorme!!! Pensei se um dia eu moraria com ele ali, mas era cedo demais para pensar naquilo.

A empregada foi quem abriu a parta pra mim, sequer quis me deixar passar. Mas, sasuke já havia avisado a um outro criado que esperava visitas, logo me indicaram o quarto dele.

No caminho eu encontrei O Cara... Uchiha Itachi. Lembro perfeitamente da cara de desdém que ele fez a me ver, pra em seguida começar seu questionário.

**- Flash Back on -**

**Itachi:** Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?

**Sakura:** Haruno Sakura desu. Eu vim visitar o Sasuke-kun.

**Itachi:** Ele nunca falou de você.

**Sakura:** Eu imagino que não...

**Itachi:** O que quer com ele?

**Sakura:** Ele está me ajudando nos estudos.

**Itachi:** Sasuke não faria isso.

**Sakura:** Eeehhh, que eu sou a melhor da classe. n.n'

**Itachi:** Então pra que precisa da ajuda dele?

**Sakura:** Ele é o melhor da escola.

**Itachi:** Justamente por isso, ele é o melhor da escola, e nunca ajudaria uma reles melhor da sala. Você pode muito bem ser terrivelmente burra, apenas um pouco mais inteligente que a media de burros da sua sala.

"_Sakura?"_

A voz de Sasuke ecoou pelo corredor.

**Sasuke:** Ola, Nii-san, não era a intenção dela atrapalhar os seus estudos. Sakura, Itachi está na faculdade, e ele estuda muito, por favor, não faça baralho o.k.?

**Sakura:** Hai.

Ela respondeu maquinalmente.

**Sasuke:** O meu quarto é aquele ali. _– aponta –_ Espera lá O.k.? Vou falar com o meu irmão.

Ela foi, entrou no quarto e pos o ouvido na porta.

**Itachi:** Que tipo de gente você está trazendo para dentro de casa?

**Sasuke:** É só uma garota que pediu minha ajuda.

**Itachi:** E por que você está ajudando alguém como ela?

**Sasuke:** Ela é a segunda melhor do colégio, eu sou o primeiro. Mas, mesmo o 2 vindo depois do 1 a diferença entre nossa inteligência é muito grande. E ela quer diminuir, logo eu vou ajudá-la.

Sasuke se encaminhava pro seu quarto.

**Itachi:** Ela não parece interessada em estudar.

**Sasuke:** Eu sei que você não gostou dela, mas eu sei me cuidar, nii-san.

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Sakura o esperava de pé. Havia ouvido a conversa inteira, tinha começado mal, Itachi não ia com a cara dela.

**Sasuke:** Não vou te dar esperanças, quando ele não gosta de alguém ele não gosta de alguém...

Ele se sentou na sua enorme cama.

**Sasuke:** E ai? O que você quer estudar hoje?

Ela ficou vermelha e fitou o chão. Ele sorriu de canto indo na direção dela.

**Sasuke:** Não precisa nem dizer... Eu sei.

**- Flach Back off –**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Tsunade:** Então Sakura, Você precisará d concentração pra fazer essa operação. Um erro milimetrico pode ser fatal, visto que o coagulo no cérebro já se espalhou demais... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!!!

Ela voltou da lua com os gritos de sua sensei.

**Sakura:** Hai.

**Tsunade:** Estava me ouvindo?

Atualmente Sakura é a 3ª melhor medica do pais do fogo. A 2ª seria Shizune, e a 1ª seria Tsunade.

**Sakura:** Hai.

Karin é, atualmente, a 3ª melhor medica cientista do pais do fogo. O 2º seria Kabuto, e o 1º seria Oorchimaru.

**Tsunade:** Repita o que eu disse.

Tsunade e Orochimaru eram os "donos" do hospital/laboratório onde ambas trabalhavam.

A parte de Tsunade cuidava de doentes, e a parte do orochimaru procurava curas e remédios mais eficientes.

E eram os melhores no que faziam.

Embora trabalhassem pra pessoas diferentes, elas ainda se falavam bastante.

**Sakura:** Tudo bem, me desculpe Tsunade-sama... Eu realmente não estou com cabeça hoje. Por favor, peça pra Shizune fazer essa operação.

**Tsunade:** Só farei por que vejo que você não está bem hoje mesmo. Não ache que vá se repetir outros dias...

**Sakura:** Obrigada.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Hospital, Sala de Haruno Sakura –**

De volta em sua sala Haruno percebeu uma visita bem... Esperada.

Karin.

**Sakura:** O que houve?

**Karin:** Houve isso! _– mostra revista –_

Na capa da revista havia Suigetsu.

Suigetsu era o atual namorado de Karin. E ela era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Atualmente, ele era esportista, alem de jogador de futebol profissional, ele estava ganhando alguns campeonatos de kendo. (**N/a:** Lê-se de luta com espada.)

Ele sempre estava nas capas de revistas. Mas dessa vez estavam na capa de uma revista pra adolescentes, e isso era inédito.

**Karin:** Acredita?! O meu Sui está na capa de revistas pra adolescente!!!! xDD

**Sakura:** Acredito que ele está com a blusa aberta. E deve ter milhares que garotas babando por ele agora.

**Karin:** Hããããã!? ò.Ó... Hum, e o preço de namorar um cara lindo! *-*

Sakura riu e sentou-se a sua mesa, deixando a amiga ler a matéria sobre seu namorado.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Digamos que, o Itachi teve que me engolir. Por que pelo menos duas vezes na semana eu ia à casa do Sasuke.

Agente passou assim, 2 anos e meio.

Eu estava com 15 anos e amava o Sasuke perdidamente!

E ele não tinha outro caso, era só eu. Estávamos tão felizes. Ele nunca demonstrava, mas eu via nos olhos dele que ele ficava feliz quando me beijava.

Não tínhamos assumido nada, continuava tudo as escondidas mas... Eu nem me importava, não tinha como o Sasuke olhar pro lado, por que tudo o que ele queria eu tinha.

Eu estava tão segura de mim que chegava a esnobar a Ino, que jurava que o Sasuke gostava dela, e jurava que o Sasuke tinha varias garotas por ai.

Eu sinceramente detestava a Ino, e teve um época que eu realmente a esculachava, por que o Sasuke era meu, e não dela, e não de outras, única e exclusivamente meu.

E teve uma hora que me enjoou ver garotas sonhando com ele, garotas se declarando pra ele. E garotas achando que ele podia ser delas...

Eu tinha que falar com ele. E fui.

E ele concordou em me assumir. Perfeito, ficaria perfeito dali em diante.

Mas, _ela_ **TINHA **que chegar.

**- Flash Back on -**

Eu sentava umas duas cadeiras a frente da do Sasuke, em uma fila paralela. As carteiras eram de dividir.

Eu dividia com uma pessoa relativamente normal, nem ligava pra ela.

Sasuke não dividia com ninguém.

Era o único da sala que sentava sozinho.

Como era a primeira vez que nos estávamos na sala, eu olhava bastante pra ele. Era ate normal. E como varias outras garotas assanhadas olhavam também, eu não era a mais visada, e isso não dava bandeira do nosso caso.

Bem, era uma aula normal, de física normal do 1º ano.

Foi quando apresentaram a nova aluna.

Uma ruiva com o cabelo quase igual o do Gaara, vermelho bem vermelho, só que com um corte estranho. Curto repicado de um lado e longo e 'V' do outro. Mô estranha.

Era uma tal de Karin.

Ela usava a saia do uniforme bem curta, e umas meias até o meio nas coxas na cor preta. Ela tinha umas pernas bonitas, a sala toda comentou isso. Os homens principalmente, eu olhei pro Sasuke... Até ele deu uma olhada nas pernas dela, mas pareceu desinteressado e não ligou mais pra ela.

Olhei pra ela de novo, usava óculos, não tinha cara de Nerd, mas usava óculos. Bem, a 'comissão de frente' dela num era das melhores... Era quase como a minha... Digamos, era o que dava pra presumir pelo uniforme superior frouxo.

Em todo caso, não era por esse tipo de mulher, embora as pernas fossem invejáveis, que o Sasuke me trocaria. Não mesmo.

**Professor:** Karin-san, Sente-se ao lado do Uchiha.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!??!

Ao lado do **meu** Sasuke??! ò.Ó

Ela se encaminhou pro lado dele, cara eu podia jurar que o ar tinha ficado mais pesado só por que ela tinha dado a sorte de dividir cadeira com o Sasuke, era como se a inveja das meninas da sala, e ate a minha própria, me impedissem de respirar normalmente.

Mas, por incrível que pareça ela não ficou com assanhamento nenhum pro lado dele (bom pra ela! ò.Ó), em parte por que ele não deu a mínima pra ela, e em parte por que, ela parecia estar super-interessada naquele livro enorme que ela trouxe.

Física quântica. ¬¬

Quem em sã consciência leria isso em plena aula de física I?

Em todo caso eu deixei pra lá... Claro que dava uma espiada de vez em quando.

E foi em uma dessas espiadas que eu vi o Sasuke olhando pro lado. Não pra ela, mas pro livro.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e perguntou pra _ela_.

"**Sasuke:** Você ta estudando física quântica?"

Sim, eu sei ler lábios... Aprendi depois de começar a sair com o Sasuke pra saber se ele falava de mim pros amigos dele... No caso, ele nunca falou... Isso por que ele é bem discreto, tá?

Ela nem olhou pra ele só respondeu.

"**Karin:** Olha, ele sabe ler... Aprendeu sozinho Einstein? "

Pela cara ela parecia sarcástica. Ele não ligou.

"**Sasuke:** Você também estuda a nível faculdade? "

Ai ela olhou pra ele. Ficou com os olhos vidrados nele.

Agora eu levanto vou lá e acabo coma raça dela!!! A Vaca tá quase babando em cima dele!!!! ò.Ó

"**Karin:** Também? Como assim? Você também? "

Ele, num ato totalmente inesperado, estendeu a mão pra _ela_.

"**Sasuke:** Uchiha Sasuke desu, o melhor aluno da escola."

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!??!?!?!?!?!

"**Karin:** Karin desu... Melhor?"

Ela apertou a mão dele, ficando vermelha.

Ah vaca!!! Quem ela pensa que é?! Tocar no MEU Sasuke!? E ainda fazer charminho de ficar vermelha?!

"**Sasuke:** Eh, meio estranho, pode parecer prepotência, mas sou o melhor mesmo. Nos esportes e principalmente nos estudos. Também estou a nível faculdade."

"**Karin:** Ai que ótimo! "

Ela exclamou um pouco alto, nem disfarçando a empolgação de estar sentada do lado dele, o melhor aluno em tudo e o mais bonito... Ah se eu pego essa vaca!

"**Karin:** Eu achei que ia lidar com um bando de pessoas estúpidas que jamais iam entender o que eu falava mas, de cara eu já encontro alguém do meu nível!"

Sasuke sorriu pra _ela_.

SASUKE SORRIU PRA ELA?!?!?!

"**Karin:** E tem mais alguém do nosso nível de intelecto?"

Ain, Deus! Ele vai falar de mim, eu sou a 2ª melhor da escola! Ele vai falar de mim!

YATTAAAAA!!!!

"**Sasuke:** Não... Infelizmente, só nos dois."

O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!

COMO ASSIM?!?! VOCÊ MÊ DÁ AULAS, DIZ QUE ESTAMOS QUASE NO MESMO NÍVEL QUE VOCÊ E PERTO DESSA VADIA ME APARECE COM ESSA?!

**Professor:** Haruno, você está passando bem?

**Sakura:** - aura maligna – Estou ótima! ¬¬

**Professor:** - pigarreando – Senhorita Karin, e senhor Sasuke, se ambos puderem parar com o namorico, tem exercício no quadro.

NAMORICO!? SEU PROFESSOR EXAGERADO DO CAPETA!!!! ELES TAVAM SOMENTE CONVERSANDO, NEM CLIMA ROLOU!!!

**Sasuke:** Letra c, a resposta da primeira e letra c.

Admirável como sempre, ele respondeu antes de eu terminar de ler a questão. E como sempre, deixou a segunda pra mim responder. Vai ser facinho, só uns 3 cálculos separados e--

**Karin:** Letra e. A resposta da segunda é letra e.

WTF?!

**- Flach Back off –**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**-¹ HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!?!?!?!?!?1 ¹-**

O grito histérico da amiga a trouxe de volta de seus devaneios.

**Karin:** Lê isso!

Karin quase esfregou a revista na cara dela.

"Dizem as más línguas que Suigetsu está tendo um caso com a atriz protagonista do filme--"

Karin puxou a revista de Sakura.

**Karin:** Acredita numa dessa?! Odeio a mídia! ¬¬

**Sakura:** Relaxa amiga, acontece quando se é famoso. Relaxa, é a 7ª namorada falsa que arranjam pro Suigetsu.

**Karin:** Ain, me dá um ódio disso! Feeeeehhhh! Ele é meu! Todo meu!

Sakura riu, Karin aprecia uma criança quando se tratava do namorado.

**Karin:** Em pensar que eu odiava esse cara... E hoje estou aqui, morrendo de ciúmes dele...

**Sakura:** É... Você odiava ele...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- Flash Back on -**

**Ino:** Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Espera pouxa, cê tá indo muito rápido!

**Sakura:** Eu não pedi pra você me acompanhar!

Ino era um porre, e eu não estava bem hoje! Não depois de ver que a maldita ruiva novata estava indo pra Ed. Física com o MEU Sasuke, sendo que ele até estava carregando as coisas dela!!!

Ódio!!!

**Ino:** Ih, é TPM eh?

**Sakura:** Ino, se você quer andar comigo ande calada, o.k.?

Sinceramente, num sei qual é a da Ino? Ela tem rolos de amigos e vem encher logo o meu saco?!

Claro que, assim como eu ninguém deve suportar a chatice dela... Devem estar só com ela por ela ser uma modelo sensação! ¬¬

**Ino:** Credo que bicho te mordeu?

**Sakura:** Bicho nenhum Ino, o meu problema é que você não sai do meu pé! Parece carrapato!

**Ino:** O.k. Eu sei! Foi a ruiva novata andando com o Sasuke-kun né? Ela é bonitona!

**Sakura:** Ino cala a boca!

**Ino:** E parece que ele também a acha bonita, já que ele tá mô dando bola pra ela...

**Sakura:** Cala a boca!!

**Ino:** Na realidade, dando bola não... Ele tá mô arrastando asa pra cima dela...

**Sakura:** SE É PRA FALAR MERDA É MELHOR FICAR CALADA!!!

**Ino:** Ciúmes? Amiga, esquece ele, ele não te quer--

Eu acertei um belo dum tapão na cara dela, ai a puxei pelos cabelos pra perto e falei entre os dentes pra ele.

**Sakura:** Você nem imagina o quanto ele me quer.

E sai bufando.

Ele queria mesmo, quem era ela pra vir falar essa merda?!

Fui pra Ed. Física sem ligar pra ela.

Sim, a Ino era a minha única amiga, o resto da sala me considerava uma Nerd, e provavelmente se não fosse por ela eu não conheceria ninguém. Mas, quem liga?!

Eu não preciso de amigos, eu preciso do Sasuke!

Cheguei a Ed. Física e lá estava ela, super se insinuando indiretamente pra ele. Cheia de sorrisos, gestos e ações sedutoras...

Ai que ódio eu tenho dessa moleca, vontade de ir lá e quebrar a cara dela!

**Voz:** Oe, Sasuke!!!

A voz era de Suigetsu, Houzuki Suigetsu. 16 anos, 2º ano. Uns 2 cm mais altos que o Sasuke, cabelos brancos e olhos brancos, dentes estranhos mais apontados que o normal que pareciam serrilhados, corpo bem feito como o do Sasuke. Bem Gato. Ótimo nos esportes, bastante popular no colégio. E bastante amigo do Sasuke.

Ele vinha acompanhado de Juugo. 17 anos, 3º ano. 2,02m de altura!!! Gigante!!! Branco e inexpressivo, com o cabelo laranja arrepiado e olhos quase que laranjas também. Dono de um corpo invejável o Juugo faz bastante sucesso com as mulheres, embora sempre calado ele sempre tem uma garota com ele quando sai. Ótimo nos esportes.

Esses 3 formavam o "Taka". Era assim que chamavam os 3! Eles andavam sempre juntos no recreio, eram bem amigos! E eram ótimos no futebol! O time deles era o HEBI, e eles eram a formação Taka dentro do HEBI. Sasuke e Suigetsu eram os atacantes, e Juugo era o goleiro. Juugo quase nunca deixava passar uma, e Sasuke e Suigetsu quase nunca erravam um Gol.

"**Suigetsu:** E ai Sasuke? Virou homem? Hm? Podia ter virado homem com uma garota melhor né? Ela é muito feia."

Pegaaa lesaaaa!!!!

"**Karin:** Hein!? Quem você pensa que é seu anormal?!"

"**Suigetsu:** Suigetsu desu, infeliz!"

"**Karin:** _- vira a cara -_ Karin desu, idiota!"

"**Juugo:** Juugo desu, é um prazer conhece-la namorada do Sasuke."

MAS HEIN?! ò.Ó

"**Sasuke:** Ela não é minha namorada.... Ela só é minha companheira de carteira, uma novata."

Ah, yatta, Sasuke-kun, diga a eles que eu sou sua namorada!!!! *-*

"**Suigetsu:** Ah, sabia que você não podia ter desencalhado da noite pro dia... "

"**Sasuke:** Meio difícil mesmo... Embora a Karin seja uma forte candidata!"

Ele riu em seguida, mas eu juro que nem liguei. Ela era o que?! Uma forte... Candidata?!

"**Suigetsu:** Sasuke, Você tem um péssimo gosto!"

"**Karin:** Ora seu filho de uma--"

"**Sasuke:** O.k. O.k. Já chega vocês 2! Suigetsu, colabore com a Karin... Ela é novata!"

"**Suigetsu:** Como se eu ligasse! Vamos jogar futebol? Somos o time sem camisa!"

Ele falou tirando a camisa, acompanhado de Juugo. O que chamou bastante atenção. Mas foi quando o Sasuke tirou a camisa que 'elas' suspiraram... E foi quando ele entregou a camisa pra Karin que 'elas' tiveram um troço.

E eu também.

COMO ASSIM DEU A CAMISA PRA ELA SEGURAR?!

Ela ficou meio pasmada com a blusa dele na mão enquanto ele ia embora... Olhou pra blusa... E cheirou.

CHEIROU A BLUSA DO MEU SASUKE!?

"**Karin:** Uau... Ele é cheiroso..."

NUM ME SEGURA NÃO!!!! NUM ME SEGURA NÃO QUE EU VOU LÁ QUEBRAR A CARA DELA!!!!

**Ino:** Uau, ele deu a blusa pra ela segurar.

Ino!?!? De novo no meu pé carrapato!?

**Ino:** Desculpa amiga, mas... Eles formão um casal muito fofo!

Ino acredite, você será a próxima que terá sua cara quebrada!

**Ino:** Mas, deixando isso pra lá, vamos jogar vôlei?

Eeeeehhhhh... Pelo menos pra alguma coisa essa sua cabeça serviu.

Peguei e bola e fui à direção da Karin.

Sou a melhor jogadora de vôlei da sala! Joguei a bola pra cima e acertei um corte pra ir na cara da Karin.

Pra minha surpresa ela pôs o pé na frente e a bola bateu nele! Ela levantou a perna naquela altura com uma facilidade incrível! oO

**Sakura:** Bom reflexo!

**Karin:** n.n' Obrigada, eu sou boa com as pernas.

**Sakura:** Então, aceita uma partida de vôlei?

**Karin:** Bem, eu vou ter que negar. Prefiro futebol sabe...

Isso explica as pernas dela...

**Menina:** Ah, Karin-chan, vamos!

Disse uma menina 'agarrando' ela.

**Menina:** Vai ser legal! Afinal, a Sakura-chan está lhe desafiando pessoalmente. Ela que é muito boa no vôlei.

**Karin:** Mas eu não sou boa no vôlei, somente no futebol.

**Menina:** Quem liga, vamos lá!!!

E fomos tirar, eu e a menina par ou impar e escolher os times. Ela ganhou e de cara escolheu a Karin, não sei pra que! A menina só joga futebol, mas assim é melhor eu vou ser oponente dela.

Depois de escolhermos os times fomos ao jogo!

Elas no saque!

Recepção perfeita da Hinata.

Levantamento perfeito da Ino.

E corte perfeito meu!

PONTOOOOOO!!!!! --

Não?! Oõ

Karin meteu a canela no meio e salvou a bola, e de quebra fez um "passe" perfeito pra levantadora, que levantou, e outra cortou.

A Hinata vai pegar, a Hinata vai pegar!!!

Não pegou!?

Ponto pra elas?

**Voz:** Háhááááá!

Era o Suigetsu, ele estava com Juugo e Sasuke olhando agente jogar.

**Suigetsu:** Você sabe jogar Vakarin?

Já falei que adoro o Suigetsu!? xDD

**Karin:** Escuta ô piranha (N/a: piranha peixe com os dentes afiados! :P) voc~e não ia jogar futebol?

**Juugo:** Disseram que era injusto agente jogar e por isso mandaram agente pro banco.

**Suigetsu:** E eu achei interessante ver você apanhar, mas parece que você joga bem...

Ele girou os olhos...

Eu ri por dentro, ia humilhá-la na frente do Sasuke! Era exatamente o que ela merecia.

**- 2 set's depois.... –**

Estava 1x1 set.

Esse era o set decisivo, o placar estava em 15 a 15!

**Sakura:** Anda Hinata, vê se saca direito! E Ino, vê se bloqueia direito!

Bola lançada e... Merda, ponto delas.

**Sakura:** INO O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO DA SUA VIDA?! EU DISSE PRA BLOQUEAR!!!!

**Ino:** Foi mal, não deu pra chegar--

**Sakura:** Sem desculpas, faça!

A bola recomeça de novo, recepção boa, bom levantamento da Ino, e um corte meu. Sem piedade em um canto onde a Karin não ia chegar!

Ponto!

Minha vez de sacar... Sacar longe da Karin....

Eyse...! (**N/a:** Ponto se Saque xDD não sei se é assim que escreve.)

Só mais um, só mais um!

Saque meu.

Merda, Karin pegou!!! Levantamento, Corte!

Ino bloqueou, pelo menos serviu pra algo!

Hinata levanta, eu corto.

Na cara da Vakarin!!!!!

PONTO!!!!

GANHEI!!!!! \o/

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/

**Sakura:** _- Sorrisão –_ Bom jogo Karin. _– estende a mão –_

**Karin:** _- marca da bola na cara -_ Foi emocionante. _– passa a mão no rosto –_ Foi bem forte, alguém viu onde voou _– fica tonta -_ meus óculoooos? _– cai -_

**Suigetsu:** _- segurando Karin –_ Cê tá legal Karin? oÕ

Ele perguntou preocupado. PREUCUPADO!? oÓ

**Karin:** Só um pouco tonta.

**Juugo:** _- chegando, abaixa pra ver se ela tá bem – _Se quiser podemos te levar pra enfermaria, foi um corte e tanto.

**Karin:** Não, tá de boa Juugo. Alguém viu pra onde voou os meus óculos?

**Sasuke:** Aqui. _– abaixa e põe os óculos nela –_ Eu peguei pra você.

**Karin:** _- vermelha -_ A-arigatou.

**Sasuke:** Tem certeza que tá legal? – _dá a mão pra ela segurar –_

**Karin:** _- segura a mão dele e levanta com o auxilio de Suigetsu e Juugo –_ De boa.

**Sasuke:** Então, vamos? Estou com as suas coisas, e acho que merece um premio pelo bom jogo.

**Karin:** Premio?

**Suigetsu:** Tipo, sorvete, coca-cola... Almoço...

**Karin:** _- indo com eles -_ Ah... Sem problemas, tá de boa...

O_O

Doushite?

o_o

Doushite?!

ó.ò

Doushite?!?!

Fui eu!!!

_Eu_ ganhei!!!

Eu ganhei!!!

Fui **eu** que ganhei!!!

Então por que...

_**Ela**_ ficou com o premio?!

**- Flash Back Off –**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Karin:** Sakura, eu vou ver como ele está o.k.?

Ela se referia a Sasuke.

**Sakura:** O.k. n.n

Sakura deu um cartão de acesso à amiga.

Era melhor ver se ele estava bem periodicamente.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- Flash Back On – **

É hoje, hoje é o dia!!!

Eu vou pra casa do Sasuke!!!!

Ele vai entrar pela porta da sala, passa pela minha cadeira, e deixar cair um papelzinho na minha mesa, confirmando a data e o horário.

Mas eu já sei tudo de cor mesmo!!!! n.n

E lá vem ele, entrando pela porta da sala e iluminando o ambiente como sempre.

É inevitável não olhar pra ele.

Ele vem super discreto, e deixa cair um papel micro enrolado na minha mesa.

Espero ele ir e finjo que nada aconteceu.

Ninguém pode desconfiar.

Eu pego o papel e abro discretamente sobre o meu colo, ansiando ver a letra perfeita dele com data e horário!

"_Desculpe, tenho compromisso hoje a tarde. _

_Disponível talvez na próxima semana. _

_Deixo um bilhete pra avisar._

_Uchiha S. "_

Hã?!

**- Flash Back Off –**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sakura se esticou na cadeira... Karin estava demorando a voltar...

**xXxXxXxXx**

E lá estava eu, entrando na casa do Sasuke!!!

Depois de duas semanas indisponível, ele finalmente me chamou pra vir na casa dele.

Mesmo sendo super ocupado, ele ainda arranjou um tempinho pra mim.

Duas horas mais cedo que o normal, mas isso quer dizer que ele quer compensar o tempo que perdeu longe de mim.

Ele num deve estar se agüentando de saudades.

Cheguei e não tinha o Itachi, melhor, ele não gosta de mim mesmo.

Parece que agora ele estava fazendo matérias extras a tarde, aquelas que de 10 você tem que fazer 8 pra passar.

Como ele ia terminar a faculdade de direito esse ano, ele tinha que fazer o mais rápido possível.

Detalhe, em 2 e meio ele terminou um faculdade super difícil de 6 anos.

Mas, quem liga. Sasuke com certeza vai ser melhor.

Foi pro quarto do Sasuke.

E fomos estudar.

Literalmente estudar! ¬¬

Rolou dois beijos só, uma queda enorme já que tinha vezes que agente nem estudava.

Mas, ele devia estar estressado. Não ia forçar a barra.

Com duas horas ele me disse: "chega de estudar" e me mandou embora.

Educado e tal's, mas me expulsando da casa dele quase.

Na saída eu encontrei o Itachi. Droga de Itachi.

**- Flash Back On –**

**Itachi:** Você?

**Sakura:** E quem mais?

Eu estava estressada, Sasuke estava me dando o maior perdido a dias, e agora que eu vinha na casa dele, ele quase não encostava em mim, e me mandava embora assim do nada? oÕ

**Itachi:** Eu achei que fosse a menina com cheiro de morango.

**Sakura:** Que menina com cheiro de morango?

Pensando bem... O quarto do Sasuke estava com cheiro de morangos...

**Itachi:** A Karin-chan.

**Sakura:** Karin?!?!

**Itachi:** E, dá escola de vocês. Senta com o Sasuke. Uma menina muito inteligente. Ela vem aqui toda a tarde, eu ajudo ela e o Sasuke nos estudos.

... **Karin**?

... Todas as tardes?

... _Ela_ e o Sasuke?

**Itachi:** Mas, normalmente ela e o Sasuke ficam no quarto até eu chegar.

... No quarto?

**Itachi:** Não esperava te ver aqui hoje... Achei que nunca mais fosse vir... Afinal, não tem lógica você e o meu irmão continuarem com as aulas... Você não é mais a segunda melhor da escola, é ela.

... _Ela_?

**Itachi:** E ela está próximo do intelecto do Sasuke como você jamais esteve...

... _Ela_...

... Próxima...

... Do Sasuke...

... Como eu...

... **Jamais**...

... Estive?

**Itachi:** Ela deve estar para chegar... É por isso que está indo?

... Para chegar?

**Itachi:** Sasuke não deve querer que vocês se encontrem... Faz sentido.

... Sasuke...

**Itachi:** Bem, não fique parada ai. Sabe o caminho da rua não é? Vá logo.

... Rua?

Eu olhei pra Itachi totalmente perdida.

O olhar dele era frio.

Impiedoso.

**Voz:** Sakura.

A voz grave do Sasuke me trouxe a tona.

Foi como uma ordem a todos os meus pensamentos.

Ele não me trocaria pela Karin.

Não, claro que não Sakura.

Era o **meu** nome que estava saindo da boca dele.

Não o _dela_.

O **meu**.

Eu olhei pra ele, esperando ver aquele olhar que sempre me dizia que o que o Itachi falava era besteira. Que ele só falava aquilo por que me detestava. Mas, que era mentira.

Mas, não foi assim.

O olhar dele...

Ele **me** olhava...

Com **pena**.

**Sasuke:** Está na hora de você ir.

**Itachi:** Karin não ficaria bem em vê-la aqui. Então se apresse.

Eu segui até o Sasuke, meus olhos imploravam pra que ele dissesse que era mentira.

Que a Karin não estava vindo, que era uma piada de péssimo gosto. Que era coisa do Itachi.

Mas, Sasuke nem me olhava nos olhos.

Mas, espera!!! É isso, o Itachi, ele está fazendo isso! Ele quer separar eu e o Sasuke.

É isso!

Ele está incentivando o Sasuke e a Karin.

E a Karin, sedo a vaca que é, está se aproveitando.

Ele de certo não pode falar isso aqui.

Talvez possamos nos encontrar em outro lugar.

Naquele café que ele gosta de ir talvez.

Isso, temos que marcar o encontro em outro lugar.

**Sasuke:** _- abre a porta –_ Vá.

**Sakura:** Sasuke eu--

**Sasuke:** Não. Vá. _– entrega dinheiro –_ Pro táxi.

Dinheiro?! Mas ele nunca--

**Sakura:** Mas eu--

**Sasuke:** Só vá...

**Sakura:** Mas--

**Sasuke:** Por favor vá embora.

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

Um olhar que implorava pra que eu saísse.

Pra que eu saísse dali o mais rápido possível.

**Implorava**.

**- // -**

Eu estava indo embora a pé.

Nunca ia usar o dinheiro dele.

Estava ali por que eu queria estar com ele e não por que ele podia pagar.

**Voz:** Sakura?

A voz me chamou em um tom até atônico eu diria, o cheiro de morangos invadiu o meu nariz. E eu olhei pra dona da voz.

Pra _ela_.

**Karin**.

**Karin:** Que está fazendo por aqui?

Ela perguntou até que animada.

**Sakura:** ...Dando uma volta...

Eu disse, atônica.

**Karin:** Você mora por aqui?

**Sakura:** Eu? Não... Você mora?

Eu esperei ouvir um sim.

**Karin:** Eu? Nesse bairro super chique e caro? Nem em sonhos. Estou indo na casa do Sasuke. _– aponta –_ Aquela mansão ali! Bonitona né?

Me fiz de desentendida.

**Sakura:** Uau, é a mansão dele? Nossa, que show!

**Karin:** É enorme por dentro também. Impressionante até. Tudo do melhor. O quarto dele tem uma plasma, cama de casal e o colchão dele, mega macio.

Até o colchão?

**Karin:** Mas, bem. Eu vou indo. Estou meio atrasada, e ele não gosta que eu me atrase. Então, foi bom te ver. Até qualquer dia. n.n

E _ela_ foi embora... Toda 'serelepe e saltitante' como um unicórnio com cheiro de morango pra casa do Sasuke.

Exatamente da mesma forma que **eu** estava indo hoje mais cedo.

Então...

_Ela_ feliz...

E **eu**... Acabada....

Isso quer dizer que eu perdi?!

Não!

**Eu** não perdi!

Não ainda!

Não pra _ela_!

Amanhã **eu** vou deixar um bilhete pro Sasuke.

Vamos aquele café que ele gosta.

E eu vou pedir pra ele **me** assumir.

Ele ia fazer isso antes de _ela_ chegar.

Ia sim!

Eu que esqueci!

Então, ele vai **me** assumir.

E _ela_ que se foda!!!

**- Flash Back Off – **

**xXxXxXxXx**

E foi por isso.

Pelo meu orgulho.

Orgulho em não querer perder pra _ela_.

Pelo meu egoísmo.

De querer o Sasuke só pra mim.

Que ele não está aqui hoje.

A culpa.

Toda minha.

Mas, agora, acabou!

Eu trouxe ele de volta.

E agora....

Vai ser diferente.

Ele vai me amar.

Ele vai me querer.

Como ele **jamais** quis outra garota.

E nos vamos ter a nossa felicidade.

Só nossa!

Nosso futuro...

Está garantido.

_- Telefone toca – _

**Sakura:** _- Atende –_ Alô.

"_Telefone – Sakura...."_

**Sakura:** Karin?

"_Temos um "pequeno" problema..."_

**Sakura:** _- sobressaltada –_ O que?! Fala!!!

"_Sasuke sumiu."_

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a: E então? Quem teve pena da Sakura? Eu tive. T.T**

**E então, o próximo cap. pode demorar um pouco mais que esse... Enfim acho que ele valerá a pena. n.n' (bem eu me esforçarei! \o/)**

**Bem, bem... Como eu decidi por esses dias num foi ao ar na ficha técnica... Mas, O Itachi terá um par Ooc! :P uma pessoa que será bem útil na fanfic. Acho que não se importam né? Eu realmente não tinha um par pra ele... E estava precisando de alguém pra desempenhar certos papeis, ai fiz uma Ooc! \o/**

**Agora vamos aos Reviews não logados, visto que os logados eu respondi assim que recebi! xDD**

**-**

**-**

**Ana Karolina senpai XD**

Yooo, Foreign! xDD

Bem, bem, Eh eu sou louca, fato! Mas, eu sei q isso non impede a nossa amizade! xDD

EEEEEHHH, o Sasuke morreu! T.T Mas, a Sakura-chan Reviveu ele. xDD

E sim, Naruto tá casado, non quero dar spoiller mas você merece, eh só por enquanto.

Bem, as decisões do Kishi que pastem, na minha fic quem manda sou eu!!! è.é

Sim, Sasuke está vivo! xDD

Já Sakura não está com a mesma idade, afinal o tempo não parou pra ela. Ela tem... taran taran... 28 anos! xDD

A Hina demora um pouco a parecer mais aparece! xDD paciência foreign! xDD

Tava bom o comentário tah!? xDD quero mais! o/ Já ne!

-

**Grazi chan**

Arigatou pelo review! n.n'

Bem, infelizmente, esse não é o Sasuke original de carne e osso. T.T Mas ele eh mais semelhante com o original do que você imagina, e embora seja falso, vai ser mais fofo/besta/emo/engraçado que o original! n.n'

E perdão pela fic que abandonei! T.T também gostava dela, mas não consegui mais escrever! T.T em todo caso prometo que não abandonarei essa!

n.~'

-

**Luh-chan**

Arigatou pela review.

Bem espero que ainda ache a historia interessante! n.n'

Procurarei me esforçar nos cap's e faze-los rápido se possivel.

Aguardo seus review, Já ne! o/

-

-

-

**Bem, a Review box ainda está ali. Essa fanfic ainda vale a pena os seus review?! xDD**

**Ateh! o/**


	3. Lost, Dead And Gone

As cores vivas cortaram o branco.

Um leve bater de asas.

As asas pretas chamaram atenção.

Asas pretas preenchidas de um verde vivo, em um degradê do claro ao escuro.

A perfeição.

E na mesma velocidade lenta, na mesma graciosidade que veio.

O frágil ser,

A borboleta.

Se foi.

**Butterfly Always Be Back.**

**N/a: Yareeee, Demorei? xDD Ah, diz q non! xDD Enfim, saiu o cap. xDD 1º cap foi da Sakura, e o 2º eh do Sasuke! xDD Tem musiquinha nele. xDD Pus o link do youtube ali em baixo pra qm quiser ouvir a musica! Por favor eh so juntar os espaços o.k? E, pode estar meio confuso, o lance das lembranças e tal's... Mas, acho que dá pra sacar. xDD espero que esteja do agrado de vocês. xDD As respostas dos Reviews não logados vão mais ali em baixo. Boa leitura.**

**Dedicatória: **_**Esse Cap. vai pra **_**Foreign**_**! xDD A pessoa que mais me atazanou por ele! E a pessoa que fez niver por esses dias (07/04) e que eu (não esqueci não! u.ú) por pura falta de afinidade com o calendário... Errei o dia! xDD Ai num levei ela pra tomar sorvete como foi prometido, ai tow compensando (ou tentando) oferecendo o cap. à ela. FELIZ NIVER ATRASADO FOREIGN!!!! \o/**_

**Link da Musica ****(Não esqueça de juntar os espaços.)****: **http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v=bADurZIm5q4

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Lost, Dead And Gone****.**

"_Just trying to find __my way back home_

_The old me __is dead and gone, dead and gone._

_**Apenas tentando encontrar o meu caminho de volta pra casa**_

_**O meu antigo eu está morto e desaparecido, morto e desaparecido."**_

**- Lugar ate então desconhecido - **

**1ª lembrança da nova vida.**

Escuro.

Tudo preto.

Somente o escuro.

**2ª lembrança da nova vida.**

A Luz.

Tudo, doloridamente branco.

Cheio de luz.

**3ª lembrança da nova vida.**

Um borrão rosa.

Duas pedras, verdes embaçadas e difíceis de se distinguir, voltadas pra ele.

Aquele verde e aquele rosa...

Ele sentia que conhecia.

Era nostálgico.

**4ª lembrança da nova vida.**

Um borrão vermelho.

Óculos de aros grossos.

Era familiar aquela tonalidade vermelha.

Era, de alguma forma, muito familiar.

**5ª lembrança da nova vida.**

Dor.

Falta de ar.

Morte?

Não.

Só o Escuro.

Novamente.

Somente o escuro.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Hospital, Sala de Haruno Sakura –**

"_Sasuke sumiu."_

A Frase da ruiva soou na cabeça dela, como se ecoassem como o eco da sala.

Ela sentiu tudo desmoronar.

Todos os pensamentos anteriores.

Tudo os pensamentos bons de um futuro promissor ao lado do seu único amor.

Toda a redenção que ela tinha imaginado para si.

Todo o perdão que ela achava que teria por trazê-lo de volta.

Tudo por água abaixo.

E ela estava sendo levada junto com tudo aquilo.

Pro ralo.

Entrando pelo cano.

Direto pro fundo do poço.

Ela não conseguia se libertar da inércia.

Inércia de toda a sua vida.

Ser apenas levada pra onde a inércia quisesse.

Nunca fazer o que realmente tem vontade.

Nunca dizer o que realmente quer.

E viver na inércia.

"Sakura!!!"

A voz da ruiva a trouxe de volta.

Como uma corda que a puxava de onde estava. Pra onde estava sendo levada.

Karin a tirou do transe e de toda aquela água de fatos que a levavam sem rumo pra baixo e pra baixo.

A salvou como fizera antes ao apresentar uma forma de trazer o Uchiha de volta.

Karin quebrara sua inércia pela milésima vez.

**Sakura:** Obrigada.

"Como é que eh!? Você ouviu o que eu falei!? O SASUKE SUMIU."

Gritou, jogando a informação como água fria em uma manhã de neve em cima de Sakura.

Sakura demorou um pouco pra processar toda aquela informação... A respirar depois de toda aquela água.

Seu celebro não sabia como reagir depois do tombo... Depois do afogamento.

Não sabia nem o que questionar.

Mas tinha que questionar algo.

**Sakura:** ...Como...?

"Eu sei lá!!! O vidro da cápsula tá quebrado! Tem sangue escorrendo por ele. Um rastro de sangue até o computador... E nossos jalecos sumiram."

Mais água fria.

**Sakura:** ... Como ele quebrou o vidro?

A pergunta veio lenta, foi totalmente calculada em todos os seus possíveis significados pelo cérebro atordoado.

"Eu sei lááá!!!!!"

O cérebro se forçou a funcionar de novo. Tinha que pensar.

Não conseguia.

"Como ele saiu daqui?! Pela porta num foi. É impossível! Ela só abre com as nossas digitais. E com os cartões... Os cartões estão comigo... Não tem como ele ter as digitais."

Os pensamentos lógicos de Karin pareciam tão confusos... Era como se ela tivesse voltado a ser uma criança que não entendia o que um adulto falava nunca.

Como se Karin falasse outra língua.

Seu cérebro demorou a processar e acompanhar o raciocínio rápido e metralhado da Ruiva.

**Sakura:** Ele está ferido. Não pode ter ido longe.

Falou.

Seu cérebro achou uma chama de esperança.

Seu coração achou uma chama de esperança.

"A janela... Aquela janela... Está quebrada... Ele saiu pra rua."

Água fria em abundancia.

A chama se apagou.

**Sakura:** Meu Deus... Como...

Ela pos a mão na cabeça, finalmente saindo do transe e demonstrando todo o desespero que sentia.

**Sakura:** Onde?! Onde!? Onde Sasuke foi parar?!

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- Lugar ate então desconhecido - **

Felicidade?

Era aquele o sentimento?

Aquele sentimento que despontava no escuro era felicidade?

O que era felicidade?

Tentou buscar na memória.

Alguma definição.

Não achou.

Sua cabeça, vazia.

Nenhuma memória.

O escuro, poucos segundos desconexos de ainda pouco, e escuro de novo.

Nada de qual ele pudesse lembrar?

Nada...?

"Uchiha..."

Aquilo.

Um nome?

De certo um nome...

De quem?

Dele?

"Uchiha..." repetiu mentalmente.

Sua voz cortando a escuridão.

Por que SUA voz soava tão estranha a ele?

Então, o que ele tinha?

**Escuro**, um nome e sua _estranha_ voz.

"Uchiha..." repetiu.

O que era 'Uchiha'?

O que era um 'Uchiha'?

"Uchiha..." repetiu mais uma vez.

Sim, a palavra estava se tornando familiar.

Ele conhecia.

De alguma forma sabia o que era um Uchiha.

Tinha plena ciência de que em algum momento de sua existência...

Ele já fora um 'Uchiha'.

"Uchiha..."

Mas, em qual momento!?

Que existência?

"Uchiha..."

O vento lhe bateu no rosto.

Vento? Em um lugar como aquele?

No escuro?

Um cheiro de estrada.

No escuro?

Uma felicidade.

No escuro!?

Ele abriu os olhos... Mas não pra realidade.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A luz ofuscou.

O vento batia no rosto infantil e sacudia-lhe bruscamente os cabelos.

Sorriu.

Era como se ele, o alguém sem sentido, sem passado e sem futuro, sem razão de existência, sem algo, e sem nada, o ninguém, tivesse sido jogado em uma memória que não lhe pertencia.

Ou pertencia e ele não se recordava.

Enfim, era uma sensação de estar vivendo novamente algo _novo_.

Sentiu que alguém o chamava.

Ele simplesmente não entendia o que falava.

Não conseguia distinguir o seu nome.

Não sabia o nome do qual lhe chamavam.

Mas sabia que era com ele.

Aquele alguém ao seu lado...

Olhos negros, que pareciam tão profundos e indecifráveis. A pele branca um pouco bronzeada, um bronzeado quase que imperceptível. Marcas na bochecha, como riscos diagonais leves. Cabelos pretos longos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e com fios soltos na frente. E uma cara meio repressora.

Conhecia.

Ele conhecia aquele alguém.

Era muito familiar.

Qual era o nome?

Uchiha?

Uchiha era ele, ou aquela pessoa?

**Pessoa1:** Saia daí. Tire a sua cabeça da janela. Ou você quer perdê-la?

A voz lhe deu um banho de realidade.

Trouxe-lhe a realidade do banco de trás de um carro, ele atrás do banco do motorista e o rapaz ao seu lado, lhe era tão familiar, olhava pra ele com uma cara inexpressiva e um olhar levemente intimidador. Devia ter uns 10 anos, mas ainda assim parecia ser bem mais velho, aparentava 13, e o olhar não ajudava muito a mudar essa leve sensação.

**Pessoa2: **Ele está certo.

A mulher bonita virou-se como pode para olhá-lo. Era branca, bem branca, a pele tinha uma aparência bem cuidada. Os olhos eram negros iguais ao do rapaz ao seu lado, porem totalmente diferentes. Os olhos dela eram brilhantes e passavam um conforto sem igual. O sorriso singelo que pairava sobre os lábios da mulher convinha com toda a sutileza dela, de sua fala, do balançar de seus cabelos negros e lisos de acordo com o vento que entrava pela janela. Tudo em perfeita harmonia.

Quem era ela?

Sua mãe?

**Pessoa2: **Fique com a cabeça pra dentro, ------.

Seu nome foi dito.

Mas, ele não entendeu.

A voz da mulher virou um emaranhado de sons essa hora.

Ele poderia simplesmente ignorar os dois desconhecidos familiares e botar sua cabeça pra fora novamente.

E de certo o faria.

A não ser pelo olhar repressor do motorista.

Um homem extremamente serio. Sua pele era da cor levemente bronzeada igual ao garoto do seu lado. Sua boca era meio caída e seu olhar não era levemente intimidador, era evidentemente intimidador. Algo do tipo ditador, que não era desobedecido por que nenhum dos seus súditos teria coragem de enfrentar aquele olhar, que dirá a ira daquele homem.

Ele parou, sentou-se e ficou como estava.

Em poucos segundos sua face se contorceu em uma expressão contrariada e birrenta.

"Chatos." Foi o que pensou.

Ele olhou para todos.

Aquela era a sua família?

"Uchiha"?

Analisou a todos minuciosamente.

Eram todos bonitos, e com características únicas.

E pensou "Se eu essa é a minha família, como eu sou?"

Um sorriso se formou espantando a expressão anterior. A criança se pendurou no banco a sua frente e se olhou no espelho retrovisor.

Ele era uma mistura de todos outros.

Parecido com o rapaz, com a pele da mulher... Mas os olhos de criança brilhantes e grandes.

"Wow." foi seu pensamento ao se focar no seu reflexo no espelho. "Muito prazer eu mesmo!" E sorriu um sorriso infantil e feliz.

Poderia ficara ali, olhando pro espelho e conversando imaginariamente com o reflexo a viagem inteira.

E ficaria.

Se não fosse aquele ser vir na direção dele.

Uma pequena borboleta.

Batendo suas asinha frágeis e vindo na direção dele.

Ele fixou seu olhar no ser e foi involuntariamente se sentando no banco, para não atrapalhar o vôo perfeito daquele ser perfeito.

Mas a borboleta tinha um objetivo.

E era ele.

Ela pousou no seu nariz.

A criança ficou vesga olhando aquele ser, totalmente imóvel no seu nariz.

Suas cores? Verde e preto.

A perfeição em cores inéditas.

A mão infantil pousou na mão do rapaz ao lado, apertando de leve e procurando se manter imóvel. Temeu que o garoto vira-se bruscamente e espantasse a borboleta.

Mas, o garoto era calmo, sutil e muito indiferente pra fazer algo como aquilo. No mais olhou de canto de olho pra criança, apenas para verificar o que ela queria.

Percebendo a borboleta, ele se virou, cauteloso e calmo para a criança.

**Pessoa1:** Está com medo?

"Lie. (¨Não¨)" ele sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde para não espantar o frágil ser.

**Pessoa1:** Não quer espantar a borboleta?

O rapaz perguntou sorrindo ao ver a cara vesga, olhos esbugalhados, o suor frio a mão tremula da criança tentando se manter imóvel e se quer respirar.

"É..." ele sussurrou de novo.

**Pessoa1:** Hê...

Uma risada singela, discreta do rapaz fez a criança olhá-lo. Ele sim era perfeito com aquele sorriso genuíno.

A criança respirou.

E a borboleta voou.

A Expressão infantil triste fez o rapaz estender o dedo no ar.

E como por encanto a borboleta pousou no dedo dele.

Ele a entregou ao menor com aquele sorriso leve e genuíno.

A borboleta pousou no dedo da criança e a mesma abriu um sorriso que iluminou o carro, super-empolgada com a borboleta.

Acabou por chamar a atenção não só da mulher como do motorista também.

Ambos olhando o intrigante fato de uma borboleta gostar tanto da criança.

A Borboleta, graciosamente voou pra longe da criança, levando a atenção de todos consigo. Os olhares fixos no pequenino ser que saia pela janela.

**Pessoa1:** OTOU-SAN!!!!!

O grito do rapaz cortou o momento.

Todos olharam pra frente.

Apenas para ver o caminhão na contra mão próximo demais.

E depois o barulho.

A dor.

E o escuro.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Os olhos abriram.

Dessa vez a realidade dolorida se fez presente.

A luz branca machucava seus olhos de alguma forma.

O frio era intenso.

Estava sem roupa.

Sentia a falta de força percorrer todos os seus músculos.

Mas o desespero e a dor eram maiores, tinha que correr.

Pra onde?

Não sabia.

Mas tinha que fazê-lo.

Um passo e esbarrou no vidro da cápsula.

"Como um vidro?!" foi o que pensou. "Onde diabos eu estou?!" se desesperou batendo no vidro. "O que fizeram comigo?" Estava surtando. "E quem sou eu?!"

Ele parou.

Respirou.

Se acalmou.

"Uchiha." Repetiu mentalmente.

"Uchiha." Esse era seu nome.

"Uchiha." Ou era o nome daquele rapaz?

"Uchiha." Ou era o nome do motorista? Afinal, o motorista era pai do rapaz, e dele também?

"Uchiha." Ou seria o nome da mulher? Que era provável que fosse mãe do rapaz... E talvez dele?

"Uchiha." Era tudo o que tinha. E era ao que ia se apegar.

"Uchiha." O nome dava sentido a sua existência.

Ele bateu as mão no vidro determinado. Olhando para fora.

Uma sala vazia. Um laboratório vazio.

O que estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele?

"Uchiha." Repetiu espantando pensamentos inúteis.

O que quer que estivessem fazendo com ele, não era bom. Ou ele não precisaria ficar preso.

E de certo as pessoas que o faziam, aquele borrão rosa e o borrão vermelho, certamente voltariam em algum momento.

Ele tinha que se apressar.

Pensar em como sair dali.

Precisava descobrir o que era "Uchiha.". Quem era "Uchiha". O que havia acontecido após aquele acidente...

"Perguntas demais, ações de menos. Uchiha." Repetiu se forçando a pensar em um plano de fuga.

Não conseguia calcular a espessura do vidro olhando ou encostando nele.

Olhou para o lado, a porta da cápsula onde o vidro estava acoplado. Dava pra calcular a espessura do vidro, pelo local. (**N/a:** Confuso não? xDD )

"Não é grosso." Pensou. "Posso quebrar."

Ele fechou o punho repetindo seu mais novo mantra "Uchiha." E socou o vidro com toda a força que podia.

E que de fato não foi pouca.

Chamem de surto de adrenalina, empenho, sorte ou o que quiserem.

O fato é que ele quebrou o vidro.

Sua mão passou direto e cacos de vidro voaram. Seu braço até o cotovelo arranharam profundamente nos pedaços apontados do vidro.

Ele quase gritou, mas se interrompeu. Não podia fazer barulho, já o tinha feito o suficiente para chamar atenção de elefantes, ainda mais pelo eco no laboratório fechado. Ele não tinha tempo pra ficar fazendo ceninha de que "tá dodói!" tinha que fugir. E Rápido.

Puxou o braço o mais cuidadoso que podia, mas acabou por arranhá-lo mais e até a quebrar alguns cacos de vidro dentro da carne. Nada que fosse matá-lo.

Chutou sem piedade o vidro quebrando-o de forma que ele pudesse passar. Saiu e inevitavelmente pisou em alguns cacos de vidro que entraram em seu pé sem piedade.

Ele gemeu de dor, o mais baixo possível. Pensou em arrancar os cacos dos pés, mas a idéia lhe pareceu boa assim que estivesse fora do alcance do borrão rosa e do borrão vermelho.

Andou, lentamente tentando se acostumar com a dor, até onde estavam os computadores, precisava que alguma coisa pra servir de roupa, caso contrário ele chamaria mais atenção que qualquer outro.

Encontrou dois jalecos.

Rapidamente vestiu o primeiro que ele alcançou e usou o outro para amarar bem apertado o braço que estava sangrando demais, e perder sangue não era lá algo bom... parar a fuga no meio por fraqueza devido a excessiva perda de sangue não era uma opção. Fora que estava deixando um rastro de sangue por onde andava.

Pensou que seus pés deixariam um rastro de pegadas sangrentas, mas seu objetivo era a rua e o movimento. Não seria encontrado nem que tivessem cachorros para farejá-lo.

Bem... Talvez se tivessem cachorros.

Mas ser capturado de volta não era uma opção.

Andou, já mais acostumado com a dor e sem se importar o quanto os cacos de vidro entravam mais e mais pela carne dos seus pés, até a porta de metal.

A trava tinha leitor de digitais e cartão.

Deduziu que os cartões não estariam ali, visto que o borrão rosa e o vermelho precisariam entrar de novo.

"Provavelmente as digitais também não." completou.

Tinha que arranjar um meio rápido de sair.

Se apoiou na porta e olhou em volta.

Fechado.

Uma sala fechada?

Não, tinha que ter outra saída.

Aquela porta era o que? Banheiro?

Foi até lá, olhou pra cima, um duto de ar que provavelmente levava a algum lugar. Ia fugir por ali.

Mas antes, uma distração.

Já havia analisado aquela pequena janela.

Não passaria por ela.

Mas, ela era uma ótima distração. Era bem visível. Estava na cara. Era a primeira opção de busca de qualquer um.

Era a distração perfeita.

Pegou algo duro, que não fosse o seu punho, ele mal alcançava aquele local.

Enfim, pegou a luminária. E atirou no vidro.

O barulho foi alto.

Mas, aquilo ainda não era o suficiente. Tinha que ter mais realismo.

Pulou e segurou certeiro no vidro. As pontas afiadas entraram na sua mão, manchando o local de sangue. Ele se apoiou com as duas mãos no vidro e deixou seu sangue por toda a pequena extensão.

Soltou-se cortando as mãos.

Caiu no chão e sentiu os cacos irem mais fundo adentrando sua carne.

Seu corpo foi todo ao chão.

Respirou um tempo.

"Uchiha." repetia tentando se encorajar.

Olhou para a janela, perfeito. Parecia que ele havia se contorcido e se arranhado inteiro no vidro pra passar ali. E certas pontas de vidro faltando denunciavam que havia vidro no corpo dele. O que não era mentira, estavam nas mãos.

Enfim, quando se tocassem da falsidade da janela, ele já estaria bem longe.

"Uchiha." Repetiu enquanto se levantava. Cuidaria dos ferimentos depois.

Andou de costas até o banheiro, não podia se denunciar com muitas faixas de pegadas inversas, ia acabar com o plano.

Lavou as mãos antes de pegar no duto de ventilação, não podia deixar rastro que tentaria sair por lá, abriu-o com cuidado segurando os parafusos. Pulou assim como fez na janela no duto, sentiu várias fisgadas dos ferimentos e dos vidros em suas mãos, resistiu.

Subiu e entrou.

Fechou o duto de forma que parecesse que ele jamais tinha sido aberto.

Respirou de certa forma aliviado.

Ele já podia sentir o ar puro da liberdade.

Bem de leve, é claro.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Novo lugar desconhecido até então. –

Seu corpo caiu pra fora do duto de ventilação, uma queda de uma altura nada favorável.

Mas quem liga?

Ele não.

O que são cacos de vidro, arranhões profundos, e quedas pra quem tem a liberdade? Pra quem tem o êxito de uma fuga bem sucedida, pra quem tem a oportunidade de perseguir as respostas que anseia?

Não é nada.

"São apenas detalhes!" ele pensou.

Agora ele tinha que tirar aqueles cacos de vidro dos pés.

"Tenho tempo ao menos pra isso. E irá agilizar bastante a minha fuga." Pensou.

Ia fazê-lo, não fosse a dor de cabeça que lhe assolou. E o fato de que seus olhos abertos não enxergavam nada.

Pelo menos nada do que deveriam enxergar.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A luz branca ofuscava.

Tinha sido pego?!

Foi o pensamento dele ao ser jogado em mais uma das suas lembranças inéditas.

Mas ao sentir a grama de encontro ao rosto ele percebeu que não.

A grama pinicava no rosto.

Ele sentia dor por todo o corpo.

E o gosto metálico de sangue na boca.

Tentou fixar seus olhos em algo.

Olhou pra frente.

Viu o rapaz, coberto de sangue.

Ajoelhado de costas pra ele.

Ele se mexeu, seu corpo inteiro doeu.

Mas ele precisava, necessitava, ver o que deixava aquele ser tão inatingível tão vulnerável.

Esquivou-se o que pode, e viu.

O carro parecia uma sanfona.

Impossível a sobrevivência de qualquer ser.

"Oka-san... Otou-san..." ele sussurrou com esforço.

Agora ele tinha certeza, eram seus pais.

O rapaz se virou para ele, o olhou espantado.

Uma expressão abatida, como se ele não soubesse ou quisesse fazer expressão alguma.

Abismado.

Sem chão.

Sem consciência.

Uma expressão maquinal se confrontou com o espanto da criança.

E tudo foi apagando.

A ultima coisa, foi aquela expressão.

Vulnerável e maquinal.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Os olhos abriram.

O chão sujo e seus pés sangrando, era o que ele via agora.

Sentado na realidade do beco deserto o cercou.

O fato de estar deserto lhe era cômodo e incomodo ao mesmo tempo.

"Mortos..." ele murmurou.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Alguma avenida movimentada –

**(O dia que não terminou – Detonautas.)**

_**Me sinto tão estranho aqui**_

_**Que mal posso me mexer, irmão**_

A multidão de pessoas o olhava, como se fosse um...

Como se fosse diferente.

Não era de se admirar, estava coberto de sangue, andando apenas de jaleco por ai.

Mas, ainda assim.

Era mais que aquilo.

_**No meio dessa confusão**_

_**Não consigo encontrar ninguém**_

Os passos pequenos e incertos da criança caminharam pra fora do quarto de hospital.

Sem um propósito ou destino.

Andando sem rumo.

Estavam mortos.

Todos eles.

_**Onde foi que você se meteu, então?**_

E o único que estava vivo.

Ele.

Não estava lá.

Como havia tido a coragem de abandona-lo?

O que havia acontecido com ele?

Por que não estava lá?

Ou ele também estava morto?

_**Tô tentando te encontrar,**_

_**Tô tentando me entender,**_

_**As coisas são assim**_

Ele saiu pelo corredor.

Murmurava o nome dele em um choro baixinho.

Precisava dele.

Agora mais que nunca.

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo,**_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução**_

_**Meu coração tem segredos**_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão**_

Os olhos ônix, grandes e desesperados olharam para todos os lados.

Queriam a serenidade dele, a inabalável calma dele.

Queria ele.

Era tudo o que lhe restava agora.

E era tudo o que ele não tinha.

_**Me sinto tão estranho aqui,**_

_**Diferente de você, irmão**_

A multidão continuava o olhando.

Como se ele fosse distorcido.

Como se não devesse estar ali.

Como se não merecesse estar ali.

Como se não pertencesse aquele lugar.

Talvez não estivessem de todo erradas.

_**A sua forma e distorção,**_

_**Não pareço com ninguém, sei lá**_

Os corredores do hospital.

Lotados de gente.

Abarrotados de rostos.

Nenhum conhecido.

Nenhum semelhante.

Era como uma criança perdida.

E era mesmo.

_**Pois eu sei que nós temos o mesmo destino, então**_

_**Tô tentando me encontrar,**_

_**Tô tentando me entender,**_

_**Por que tá tudo assim?**_

As lagrimas lhe corriam os olhos.

Motivos pra chorar?

Todos.

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo**_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução**_

_**Meu coração tem segredos**_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão**_

O sangue lhe escorria pelas mãos.

Dor?

Nenhuma física.

Mas, aquelas lembranças embaralhadas...

Era como se os sentimentos antigos estivessem voltando.

A sensação de que era somente aquilo.

Que ele nunca ia encontrar o tal cara.

_**Quem de nós vai insistir, e não**_

_**Se entregar sem resistir, então**_

_**Já não há mais pra onde ir**_

_**Se entregar a solidão e não**_

A exaustão física lhe venceu.

Era tudo.

Não ia achá-lo.

Se nem nas lembranças conseguirá, por que seria diferente agora?

_**Meus olhos grandes de medo**_

_**Revelam a solução, a solução**_

Os joelhos contra o chão frio do hospital.

Apesar do mundo de gente, ele se sentia sozinho como nunca.

Era aquilo.

Estava só.

Preferia morrer a ficar só.

_**Meu coração tem segredos**_

_**Que movem a solidão, a solidão**_

E sua vista foi escurecendo.

Tudo se perdendo.

A exaustão tomando conta...

Ai uma vos cortou a escuridão.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke?"

A criança abriu os olhos. Olhando pra frente.

Para aquela imagem daquele rapaz.

A bata branca do hospital e os curativos na face.

O olhar bem menos sereno que antes mais ainda assim com um efeito calmante.

A voz a criança soou espantada e maravilhada.

"Nii-san."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Nii-san."

A voz dele não era mais tão infantil, era grave. Mas a palavra era a mesma.

A visão de seu Nii-san foi se desfazendo.

Ele estava ajoelhado em frente a um prédio.

Um prédio comercial, alto e sisudo.

Um símbolo, Um leque de controladores de fogo, vermelhos em cima e branco em baixo.

As seguintes palavras estavam em baixo desse símbolo.

"Escritório de Advocacia."

E em cima.

"Uchiha."

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a: As vezes eu fico olhando... Começo a Cap. toda poética... Ai no final, termino ele toscamente. u.ú sempre ponho a culpa na pressa e no msn... Mas, nem eh culpa deles! -.-'**

**Enfim, deu pra sacar de boa? Apesar de eu achar meio confuso acho que fá pra sacar... neh? ´-´**

**xDD Achei a fuga do Sasuke meio... Phoderastica demais pra alguém que nem comeu mas... **

**Ah, teve uma coisa que eu achei engraçada... A comoção geral de geral com a Sakura! xDD Ninguém nem viu as burradas que ela fez com a Ino, e as burradas com a Karin também. Só viu que o Sasuke foi um F-d-p que ficou dando bolo nela... **

**Não vejam a Sakura como coitada. Ela ****não**** é. ****Não a única.**

**Enfim, Vou responder logo os Review e parar de enrolar ake.**

**-**

**-**

**Grazi chan**

Arigatou pela Review!!!! \o/

Eh, neh? Tadinha dela... Itachi é mal...? É mal, mas é gostoso! xDD

Bem, Se Sasuke trocou ou não ela pela Karin, você terá que ler pra saber. xDD

Ah, eu gosto da Karin! Ela e o Sui são mo fofos! xDD E ela com ciuminhos eu achei fofa tbm! xDD

Pois eeehhh, ele é mo Tudo! Itachi rullez! xDD

Bem, sobre a par do Itachi, é provável que já no próximo capitulo eu comece a postar os desenhos que fiz dela. xDD Claro que eu num ia criar uma Ooc sem me empenhar né? Acho que ela vai fazer por onde o mereces! xDD

Ateh mais! o/

-

**Miko Nina Chan**

AHHHH, Arigatou pela review migaa! xDD

Eh, deve ser mal's mesmo... Coitada dela. Eu falei q você ia ter pena! xDD pena desmerecida talvez... Tem coisas piores! xDD

Itachi eh phodaaa! xDD

Ah, nem fala do Sasuke assim, mo fofuxo ele! xDD

Ateh o/

-

**Roouse ;)**

Ah, arigatou pela review! xDD

Eh, ai, matou sua curiosidade? Ou ficou com mais? xDD

Ah, tem que dar o mistério vai! xDD por isso acaba nessa partes! xDD

Ateh! o/

-

**Ana Karolina senpai XD**

Foreign!!! xDD

Eehh, Sasuke é aquilo tudo que você disse mesmo!

Ah, adoro você! Você se tocou das merdas que ela fez! xDD Neh, a Ino nem tinha feito nada. xDD

Nem eh violência retida! E eu num ia bater em você neh?! U.ú duuuuhhh! Claro que não! u.ú

"_E akele babaca(lindo) do sasuke iludiu a menina por 2 meses e meio [...]," _Correção, 2 **ANOS **e meio.

"_Pena..pena mesmo eu senti um pouco..no começo e no fim..Desse Capitulo..da sakura..no meio ela so faz merda!!.."_ Issoooo! Sakura sofreu? Sofreu. Mas também fez merdas!

Você pode digitar o quanto quiser! Adoro review grandes! xDD

Você eh foreign hoje e sempre! xDD

Ateh o/

-

**GIGI SAN^^**

Yooo! Welcomeee!

Ah, cê escreveu tudo em letras maiúsculas... parece que estava gritando.

E leu soh o prólogo! xDD

Enfim... Tanto queria que matei! xDD

Mas, enfim, eh meu, ela vai reviver ele. xDD

Vou parar não! essa não! xDD promessa! o/

Obrigada! xDD

Ateh! o/

-

-

-

**Então, valeu os reviews! xDD E, se eu ainda tiver merecendo, deixem mais! Acredite, isso alegra esta escritora de merda! xDD**

**Ateh! o/**


	4. O Vencedor Está Sozinho

As primeiras memórias eram confusas.

Não que ele fizesse muita questão de lembrá-las com exatidão...

Mas, mesmo com toda a confusão da mente jovem, de todo o pavor de seus 2 anos e meio, ele lembrava perfeitamente.

Tinha sangue. Pra todos os lados, tinha sangue.

Tinham corpos também, uma pilha deles.

Todos mortos.

Jogados de qualquer forma.

O chão mal tinha lugar para os seus pés infantis. Ele andava com dificuldade pela cena.

Ah, e tinha também aquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro que sobressaia o cheiro do sangue.

Cerejeiras.

As pétalas rosas caiam por cima dos corpos dando o único toque de "ternura" que talvez aqueles mortos fossem receber.

Ele via de outra forma.

Aquilo era zombaria. Aquelas pétalas rosas insultavam os mortos. No meio de todo aquele caos, elas zombavam. Por que aquele caos não as afetava. Elas estavam lá, e permaneceriam lá. Enquanto aqueles outros estavam mortos.

Por isso zombavam.

Ele odiava o cheiro.

Era enjoativo. Irritante. Bem pior do que o cheiro de sangue pra todos os lados.

Seus olhos infantis viam cada rosto morto ser "agraciado" por pétalas de cerejeira.

Cada um dos olhos por onde ele ainda podia ver a alma daqueles seres.

Ele desviava o olhar rápido. Mas pra onde olhava, haviam corpos.

E as pilhas se estendiam até onde sua vista alcançava.

E os coloridos laranjas no horizonte mostravam que ainda haveria mais corpos.

Aquilo sim era o inferno.

A Guerra.

**Butterfly Always Be Back.**

**N/a: Yareee, demorei? e.e¹² [/obvio] Então, cap. do Itachi (OW) ! Tem as photus q faz par com ele ake em baixo, vejam o.k.? Boa leitura! ;***

**Link de photus da Ooc (juntem os espaços). (O link é grande, mas ****não**** remete ao orkut, o.k?)**

**Photu 1:**** h t t p : / / images . orkut . com / orkut / photos / OgAAAAiBh3mbmRsQ5mJfoVDCXyaUFbfsJMvqwDcUxQ7oelJv7 _ PlX2sUuZgewJ3jhlekRvEwvDi _ RHMmLzc7u9WkScIAm1T1UAHDLrhKEC80L6HaOGP6MU2goQ - _ . j p g**

**Photu 2:**** h t t p : / / images . orkut . com / orkut / photos / OgAAAMjbl2d012bm7 - yzc8dwSagUmdZNrXnuYtafb2p3930NLUVG46aR1HpjbPFmHVkqMP0ZiKnFqG4jIdUhBsX _ PiYAm1T1UMhF2lJcxKrtaVYVU4rgBl0yp4mg . j p g**

**Photu 3:**** h t t p : / / images . orkut . com / orkut / photos / OgAAAItD7so4hcH0T4dhoh9oHTBpEBrWM _ krZKv6oSVO0 _ AiqGWHR _ hcVUtJduEgWdzdUEZLaSUUZZVR _ COsM9Bl3v4Am1T1UNZ _ 67g1OtgY9GwmcD - tOIQ73pzc . j p g **

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**O Vencedor Está Sozinho.**

"_Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru..._

_Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de._

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded then?_

_**Procurando uma forma de alcançar o ontem...**_

_**Você se torna inquieto em algum lugar do seu coração.  
As memórias que eu carrego ainda são validas?  
Ou as lagrimas as confundiram?"**_

**- Sala de reunião –**

O slide show estava projetado no banner branco, próprio pra apresentações.

A sala toda em silencio, analisando tudo que ele falara.

Ele estava ao lado do banner, e o slide show iluminava parte do seu rosto.

Esperava uma aprovação.

Mas, não era assim ansiosamente. Sempre o aprovavam. Não por que ele era herdeiro, não isso. Por que ele era competente. Uma competência admirável.

Era um vencedor nato.

Era Uchiha Itachi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- Cemitério – **

Era a primeira vez, que ele vinha ali.

Nunca tinha vindo pra nenhum outro parente morto.

Mas, por seus pais ele viria.

E estava lá.

Sozinho.

Sasuke estava se recuperando do acidente, no hospital. Futuramente o traria ali, mas por hora, era só ele.

Ele se abaixou, ponto um buquê de flores pra mãe e outro pro pai.

Aquilo doía no fundo de sua alma.

Saber que ele nunca mais veria nenhum dos dois doía muito.

Depois que trouxesse Sasuke, não queria voltar ali com freqüência. Era incomodo demais. Doloroso demais.

Ele olhou para os túmulos, e mentalmente rezou. Sem tirar os olhos do tumulo.

Logo, viu perfeitamente quando uma pétala rosa cortou o ar.

E sentiu o cheiro enjoativo de cerejeiras.

Odiava o cheiro.

Odiava a arvore. Sempre zombando de tudo.

Odiava ainda mais, por ser a 2ª lembrança triste que era marcada por pétalas de cerejeira.

Odiava.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**- Escritório Uchiha de advocacia, elevador –**

**Shikamaru: **Incrível Itachi, como sempre é claro.

Ele disse encostado na parede do elevador.

**Shikamaru: **Eu podia ouvir os aplausos de fora da sala. Deve ter sido uma ótima palestra.

**Itachi: **Planejada previamente, qualquer apresentação fica boa.

**Shikamaru: **Mas, pra impressionar um publico como aquele... Seu tio, Uchiha Madara, o presidente do escritório, e os melhores advogados do escritório... Sua apresentação sobre o caso deve ter sido perfeita.

**Itachi: **Nem tanto. Eu planejei-a 2 dias antes apenas. Se tivesse planejado a mais tempo...

**Shikamaru: **Gênios precisam de tempo?

**Itachi: **...

Nara Shikamaru, 28 anos, atualmente trabalhava pra policia como detetive criminal. Era o melhor de todo o País do Fogo. Era amigo de Itachi de longa data, algo sobre ambos serem gênios. Essa amizade fez uma aliança entre eles. Shikamaru era quase perfeito no que fazia, e sabia apenas de olhar a cena de um crime, o que havia acontecido, e qual parte mentia sobre o acontecido.

Itachi, como advogado, sempre foi amante da ética. Fornecia um bom advogado do seu escritório de advocacia, que era tido como o melhor do Pais, para que justiça fosse feita para aqueles que não podiam pagar.

Era por esse motivo que Shikamaru estava ali hoje. Ia apresentar um caso pra Itachi.

A porta do elevador abriu.

Estavam no andar próprio pra Itachi. Ali tinha sua sala, uma biblioteca particular. Um arquivo sobre casos antigos que não estavam no computador. E um Hall. Que era onde eles estavam entrando.

Com o tempo, Itachi adquiriu um nariz deveras sensível.

Foi por isso que ele sentiu, o cheiro de sangue.

Aquilo o incomodava profundamente.

Olhou pra onde deveria ter uma secretaria... Ela não estava lá. Devia ter saído pra resolver qualquer coisa.

E o cheiro foi ficando mais forte a medida que eles iam adentrando o Hall.

**Itachi: **Você ta sentindo? Cheiro de sangue?

**Shikamaru: **_- respira fundo –_ Bem leve...

**Itachi: **Leve? Ta beirando o insuportável.

Quando chegou perto da sala pôde constatar que o cheiro vinha de lá.

A cabeça criminal de Shikamaru divagou. Pensou até em assassinato, a secretaria podia estar morta ali dentro.

Itachi não se fez de rogado, abriu a porta.

A cena foi impactante.

O chão estava com pegadas de sangue pra todos os lados, como se alguém com os pés feridos tivesse analisado todo o local. Havia papeis jogados e sujos de sangue, livros caídos, uma bagunça.

Mas esses detalhes só foram notados por Shikamaru.

Itachi teve todos os seus sentidos anestesiados. Ou até desligados.

Em cima da mesa. Estava de perfil, de cócoras. Usava algo branco sujo de sangue. Tinha em mãos o retrato de família, com Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke. E olhava fixamente pro retrato.

**Itachi: **Sa-- suke.

O Nome saiu inevitavelmente de sua garganta. A voz dele tinha um tom de quem via um fantasma

O rapaz em cima da mesa virou o rosto pra porta. Um ato maquinal.

Seus olhos ônix fitaram os dois homens a porta.

Sua expressão 'apática e besta' permaneceu.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Olhando agora, eu posso dizer que o motivo do acidente foi bem besta.

Idiotice da pura.

Mas, não sou capaz de culpar ninguém.

**- Flash Back On –**

Estávamos voltando de férias.

Tínhamos ido passar as férias no nosso chalé. Um terreno enorme, piscina, pomar e milhares de outras coisas. Digno da família principal Uchiha.

Mas, uma das melhores partes é que não tinha uma cerejeira pra estragar tudo com aquele cheiro enjoado.

Estávamos na estrada. O carro ia há uns 120km/h. Razoável visto que a estrada tinha um trafego de carros quase inexistente.

O acontecimento não foi assim extraordinário.

Foi só uma borboleta.

Ela gostou do Sasuke... Eu particularmente a entendo.

Sequer acho que o que tirou a atenção do otou-san do volante foi a borboleta.

Acho que foi o sorriso do Sasuke.

Pelo menos foi o que me fez fixar os olhos na cena.

O sorriso dele por causa de uma simples borboleta. Era como o da Okaa-san, perfeito. Só que o dele, era absolutamente sincero. Absolutamente genuíno. Daquele tipo de sorriso que você só de ver acaba por sorrir junto. Aquele tipo cativante.

Achava que era uma boa coisa pra ele puxar a Okaa-san. Aquele sorriso esplendido.

Mas havia uma diferença.

Enquanto Sasuke sorria apenas quando estava feliz, o que fazia cada sorriso genuíno. Okaa-sama sorria sempre. Estivesse triste, ou feliz, preocupada ou orgulhosa. Ela sorria sempre. O que fazia dela uma mulher fabulosa.

Eu tive que treinar meus olhos de forma quase que sobre humana pra poder distinguir os sentimentos dela por trás do sorriso. Otou-san era profissional em saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

Sasuke não teve tempo suficiente com ela pra aprender isso. Mas, tenho certeza que ele lembra dos sorrisos dela. E é a lembrança quase perfeita pra se ter dela.

Otou-san não sorria. Vi-o sorrir poucas vezes. Acho que poderia até contar nos dedos. Mas, ele apreciava sorrisos.

Não me admira que tenha casado com a Okaa-san.

Ele sempre se esforçava pra fazê-la sorrir. Mas, o sorriso sincero. Mesmo quando ele era duro comigo sobre os estudos e o escritório de advocacia, e todas as outras coisas que ele me cobrava... Mesmo quando ela ficava triste por isso, ele a fazia sorrir. Eram coisas pequenas, mas ela estava sempre sorrindo.

Na época eu podia detestar o meu pai, ele tinha lá os seus defeitos. Mas hoje eu tenho um orgulho e uma admiração por ele que eu não consigo nem descrever em palavras.

E, por ele apreciar tanto sorrisos, não o culpo em ter se distraído com o sorriso genuíno do Sasuke e aquilo ter acontecido.

Devo dizer que, se não tivesse me distraído com o sorriso do Sasuke eu poderia ter visto o caminhão antes, poderia ter avisado-o antes, e ele estaria aqui, a Okaa-sama estaria aqui.

Então, na realidade eu não posso culpar ninguém, tenho minha parcela de culpa. Como ele.

Quando aquela borboleta voou, eles a seguiram com o olhar.

Mesmo que não a seguissem... O caminhão já estava em cima, não tinha como ser de outro jeito.

Eu gritei.

Otou-san e Okaa-san olharam pra frente.

Pensando agora, eu só piorei as coisas. Se eu não tivesse gritado, eles teriam morrido vendo o sorriso do Sasuke, e não com o farol de um caminhão no rosto, e sem aquele desespero. Se é que eles tiveram tempo pra desespero.

E talvez eles tivessem visto nossa fuga. E conhecendo bem meus pais, ele teriam ido bem tranqüilos se tivessem a certeza de que nos estávamos bem...

No momento em que eu gritei, nem sei dizer como fui tão rápido, não só nos movimentos como em pensamento.

Eu segurei a mão do Sasuke, firme. E abri a porta ao meu lado, me joguei pra fora puxando Sasuke.

Ele feriu o pé, foi a única parte dele que pegou o impacto da batida. Mas, sequer foi algo grave.

Eu abracei o Sasuke antes de irmos ao chão, protegi-o o máximo que pude do baque.

Pular de um carro em movimento não é algo aconselhável, não recomendo a ninguém.

Sai rolando de forma violenta pelo asfalto, minha blusa foi rasgada, e minha costa ralou no asfalto varias vezes, fraturei duas costelas, e Sasuke quebrou um braço.

Chegar à grama foi um alivio pra mim. Sentir minha costa em carne viva encostar-se à terra fria, mesmo que aquilo tivesse causado infecção depois, foi como água em um dia de sol.

Sasuke havia desmaiado nos meus braços, em algum momento que eu não me lembro. Mas estava vivo, embora sangrando em alguns pontos de pouco risco.

Deixei-o na grama.

Levantei-me, minhas costelas fraturadas doíam como nunca. Era muito difícil respirar.

Andei um pouco até a rua, não consegui passar dali.

Talvez deva agradecer a Deus por isso.

Cai de joelhos, o carro havia amassado até o porta malas no caminhão. Tinha virado uma sanfona. Nada sobreviveria ali.

Não sei descrever a sensação ao constatar que meus pais estavam mortos.

O eu de 10 anos não sabia como reagir, e até hoje, com 33 anos, quando penso na cena, não sei como reagir. A sensação é quase a mesma.

Uma perda de chão.

Um desespero.

Eu sequer conseguia pensar.

"Okaa-san... Otou-san..."

A voz dele, aquela voz fina e tremula.

Eu olhei pra ele. Nem ao menos tinha calculado aquele movimento, nem queria fazê-lo. Era como se eu estivesse em piloto automático, assistindo as minhas ações por não conseguir intervir no que eu mesmo fazia.

Os olhos grandes dele me olharam, eram de um espanto...

E ele desmaiou de novo.

Minha cabeça se voltou pra frente de novo.

Meu corpo tombou.

Meu rosto foi contra o asfalto, eu ouvi o baque, mas não senti dor nenhuma.

Eu não conseguia me mexer.

Meus olhos estavam fixos na cena do acidente.

Eu queria gritar, mas também não conseguia falar.

Senti meus olhos marejarem de lagrimas, e elas rolaram pra baixo sem o meu consentimento.

Impotência.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada, só chorar. E isso não resolvia. Nada resolveria.

Não tinha pensamento nenhum na minha cabeça, ela estava totalmente vazia.

Eram só aqueles sentimentos sufocantes.

Vi quando as chamas começaram a tomar conta do carro.

E vi o motorista do caminhão se debatendo dentro do caminhão, acho que o cinto dele estava preso.

Nem me passou pela cabeça ajuda-lo.

Na realidade, nada me passou pela cabeça em nenhum momento.

Meu cérebro parecia estar desligado, mas meus olhos continuavam assistindo. Como uma câmera que continua gravando sem seu câmera-man.

E aconteceu a explosão.

Sem chances pro motorista do caminhão, ele morreu também.

Eu continuei assistindo, com a bochecha contra o asfalto quente.

As chamas eram altas.

Uma hora minha visão manchou de vermelho.

Acho que tinha algum estilhaço de qualquer coisa na minha testa.

E não só isso, parece que a explosão tinha jogado estilhaços pra todos os cantos.

Eu estava em uma poça de sangue.

Podia senti-la de alguma forma.

E ai minha visão foi ficando embaçada, e apagou.

**- Flash Back Off – **

Eu achei que tinha morrido. Mas não.

Acordei em um hospital publico.

Tudo que me lembro de fazer foi achar o Sasuke, e dar um telefonema.

Uchiha Madara, nosso tio.

E depois disso, as coisas ficam confusas.

Só tenho lembranças claras de 2 semanas depois.

Havia sido submetido a vários exames, e até cirurgias plásticas.

Quando acordei meu rosto e meu corpo estavam tão perfeitos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas por dentro, eu sabia que todas aquelas feridas internas, nunca iam sumir. Estariam sempre ali.

Madara havia cuidado de tudo. Como os restos mortais dos nossos pais haviam sido queimados, o tumulo deles era apenas simbólico, no cemitério da família.

Nossa guarda ficou para o tio Madara.

Devo dizer que ele foi muito competente em tudo o que fez enquanto dormia, e em tudo o que fez por nós.

Sasuke acordou uma semana depois de mim.

E eu só tinha ele.

Agora a minha vida se resumia a ele.

Ele era tudo.

E eu não ia deixar nada acontecer a ele.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...

A voz dele era grave, mas tinha um tom infantil.

Os olhos ônix se encheram de lagrimas.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...

A expressão se contorceu em uma perfeita expressão de choro.

**Sasuke:** Eu achei que... Nii-san--

O punho duro lhe acertou o rosto, e ele caiu da mesa.

Itachi o olhava com ódio, seu punho fechado dizia a Sasuke que seu irmão havia lhe batido.

**Itachi: **Quem é você?

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...?

O garoto perguntou, abismado. Depois de tudo o que passara pra encontrar o seu nii-san, era assim que ele lhe recebia?

**Itachi: **Não me obrigue e sujar minhas mãos com você. Diga logo quem é.

**Sasuke:** Nii-sama, não lembra de mim?

**Itachi: **Pare de falar como se fosse meu irmão!!!

Itachi vociferou.

**Itachi: **Pare de agir feito uma criança, pare de fingir. Que tipo de golpe é esse? Está aqui por quê? Eu vou chamar a segurança e te por na cadeia, posso arrancar no mínimo milhões de quem te mandou aqui. Pode começar a falar, quem é você?

Sasuke não entendeu.

Seu nii-san não era daquele jeito, não era expressivo daquele jeito. Não falava naquele tom... O que havia acontecido com ele?

**Sasuke:** Nii-sama, sou eu, Sasuke. Você está bravo por que eu sumi por um tempo? Não foi minha culpa, nii-san. Aquele borrão rosa e o vermelho me prenderam e eu só consegui fugir agora! Vê esses machucados? Nii-san, eu queria ver você.

Sasuke falou desesperado.

Itachi o olhou. # WTF? # pensou.

Um chute atingiu o rosto de Sasuke, ele arrastou o rosto no chão polido.

**Itachi: **Quem diabos é você?!?!?!

Itachi perguntou, em um tom alto, quase gritado.

Pegou o rapaz pela gola do jaleco ensangüentado, e se abaixou a altura do rapaz.

**Itachi: **Escuta aqui, eu não sei quem armou esse plano idiota... Mas está bem claro qual a sua intenção aqui. Golpe. Mas, cara, esse foi o golpe mais ridículo que eu já vi.

**Sasuke:** Do que está falando Nii-san, eu--

**Itachi: **NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!! PARE DE AGIR COMO SE FOSSE MEU IRMÃO, MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MORTO!!!!!

Gritou a plenos pulmões, e esmurrou o mais jovem, este saiu arrastando o rosto no chão polido novamente.

Itachi se levantou, foi até o telefone na sua mesa, iria por aquele sósia maldito na cadeia se certificar de que ele nunca mais saísse de lá.

Sasuke começou a chorar baixinho.

**Sasuke:** Está bravo comigo?

Ele perguntou, a voz grave em tom infantil estava tremula.

**Sasuke:** Está bravo não é?

Ele se encolheu no chão.

**Sasuke:** É culpa minha afinal... Otou-san e Okaa-san... Eles não estariam mortos… A culpa foi minha e daquela borboleta.

Um raio passou por Itachi. O/_\O

**Shikamaru: **Borboleta?

Shikamaru só se manifestou por que viu que Itachi havia se abalado com aquela palavra.

**Sasuke:** Naquele hora.... No carro... Eu tinha uma borboleta comigo... E todo mundo estava olhando pra ela... E ai quando o Nii-san gritou, já era tarde, o caminhão já estava em cima...

Sasuke chorou mais, se encolhendo mais no chão.

**Shikamaru: **Eu li o depoimento do Itachi sobre o caso, ele não mencionou borboleta alguma. Que diabos você está inventando?

Itachi realmente não tinha mencionado, mas por que não achou relevante.

**Itachi: **Qual era a cor?

**Shikamaru: **O que?

**Itachi: **Qual era a cor da borboleta?

**Sasuke:** Verde...

Ele enfiou o rosto entre as mãos.

**Sasuke:** Era verde e preta, muito bonita. Por isso eu não a espantei Nii-san, ela era bonita...

A voz dele foi falhando, até sumir e só restar o choro.

O/_\O

Itachi não tinha o que dizer, ele não tinha mencionado a borboleta com ninguém. As únicas pessoas que sabiam dela estavam mortas. E mesmo que Sasuke tivesse falado sobre isso com alguém, esse alguém teria respondido a cor com tanta certeza?

"_Setor de segurança, em que posso ajudá-lo?"_

A voz da mulher veio pelo telefone.

Itachi olhou pro lado onde o telefone estava como se a moça que tivesse entendido o telefone fosse o seu pior pesadelo.

"_Alô, em que posso ajudá-lo?"_

Ele pôs o telefone no gancho.

Shikamaru abismou-se. Itachi, o mesmo que estava espancando o rapaz ainda pouco, havia decidido não denuncia-lo a nada? Por quê?

**Itachi: **O que aconteceu? Naquela hora no carro, o que aconteceu?

A voz dele não tinha tom nenhum. Era só uma voz.

**Sasuke:** Eu estava com a cabeça pra fora... Você me brigou, Okaa-sama apoiou você, Otou-san me olhou feio. E eu fiquei com raiva. Ai, olhei no espelho retrovisor, e a borboleta veio. Ela pousou no meu nariz... Ela era tão bonita... Eu...

Sua voz voltou a falhar, o choro queria dominá-lo de novo.

**Itachi: **Continue.

Soou como uma ordem.

**Sasuke:** Eu... Chamei o Nii-san... Nii-san sorriu, e eu olhei pra você. E espantei a borboleta. Você a pegou pra mim, e me deu. E todo mundo ficou olhando. Ai você gritou, e teve um barulho, dor... E o escuro.

Ele voltou a chorar.

Shikamaru olhou pro rapaz no chão, eram detalhes demais pra uma historia inventada. E a julgar pela reação de Itachi, a historia parecia a verdadeira.

Shikamaru olhou Itachi.

Itachi sequer respirava. Sua expressão era apática.

# É ele. # Seus pensamentos estavam completamente desordenados. # Só pode ser ele. #

**Sasuke:** Agora a Okaa-san... E o Otou-san... Estão mortos...

**Itachi: **Você está morto.

Itachi pos as mãos na cabeça, desesperado. Seu irmão estava morto, então o que era aquilo?

# Como pode esse cara saber tudo isso? #

Os pensamentos de Itachi não faziam mais sentido nenhum.

Algo dentro dele dizia que aquele era o seu irmão.

Mas, sua razão dizia que seu irmão estava morto.

**Itachi: **Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Ele andou até Sasuke.

**Itachi: **Como você...?

Ele caiu de joelhos na frente do rapaz no chão. Apoiou uma mão no chão, e a outra passou por entre a sua franja. Seus olhos fitavam a mão no chão.

Sua cabeça iria explodir.

**Sasuke:** É por isso não é?

Sasuke falou com um dor visível.

**Sasuke:** É por isso que o Nii-san não quer me ver? É por isso que o Nii-san está com raiva?... Por que é tudo culpa minha...

Ele chorou alto dessa vez.

**Itachi: **Não é sua culpa.

**Shikamaru: **Itachi...

**Itachi: **Não é sua culpa Sasuke...

**Shikamaru: **Itachi...

**Itachi: **Mas, você está morto Sasuke...

**Shikamaru: **Itachi, eu não acho--

**Sasuke:** Não, Nii-san!!!

Sasuke se levantou, e olhou para o irmão.

**Sasuke:** Isso foi armação com certeza. Aqueles dois borrões devem ter armando tudo isso, Nii-san, você me salvou não lembra? Eu estava na grama, e você estava de joelhos olhando o carro...

Seus olhos marejaram de lagrimas de novo.

Itachi podia ver nos olhos daquele rapaz que ele acreditava no que falava. Como podia alguém mentir tão bem?

**Itachi: **Por que você ta fazendo isso? Você quer dinheiro? É isso? Eu dou o dinheiro que você quiser. Eu--

**Sasuke:** Nii-san!!! Por que não acredita em mim?? Nii-san...

Itachi não pode se conter, chorou como Sasuke.

**Itachi: **Por favor... Para com isso. Eu dou o dinheiro... Por favor...

**Shikamaru: **Itachi, eu acredito nele.

Itachi olhou pra Shikamaru. Ele não pensar era uma coisa, visto que era o seu irmão que estava ali. Mas Shikamaru? Se deixar levar?

**Shikamaru: **Eu acredito nele... Não sei como... Mas...

Shikamaru não via nexo no que ele dizia. Mas, algo dentro dele gritava que aquele era o Sasuke.

As lagrimas de Itachi passaram a rolar mais grossas, e ele abraçou Sasuke.

Mentalmente ele agradecia ao Deus que tinha mandado, de alguma forma, seu irmão de volta.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...

Ele agarrou forte o terno do irmão, enterrando a cabeça no peito do mais velho e chorando feito uma criança.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...

**Itachi: **Shhhh, vai ficar bem agora Sasuke. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Shikamaru podia jurar que estava vendo a cena mais improvável de sua vida.

**Voz: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

Shikamaru virou-se para a porta, tinha tomado um susto do cão.

Mas, a coisa piorou ao olhar a pessoa na porta.

**Shikamaru: **Uchiha... Madara...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Eu sempre fui meio gênio.

Com 13 anos terminei o segundo grau e passei pra faculdade mais concorrida do país como primeiro lugar geral, passei pra direito.

Terminei direito aos 15 anos, quase 16. Levei 2 anos e meio pra terminar direito, e passei pra Letras assim que fiz 16.

Passei a conciliar a faculdade de letras e a pós-graduação em direito constitucional.

Aos 17, estava terminando a faculdade de letras, e fazendo mestrado em direito.

Não tinha muito com o que me preocupar.

Madara cuidava do nosso dinheiro e do escritório de advocacia. Ele prestava conta de tudo comigo, por que perante a lei eu ainda não podia tomar conta de nada, mas já tinha capacidade pra isso desde os 13.

Madara era um ótimo tutor. Ele não morava aqui em casa, não era necessário, mas cuidava perfeitamente bem do negocio. E como era bem pago por ser presidente do escritório, e administrar todas as outras coisas que levavam o nome Uchiha, ele nunca precisou roubar agente.

Como a minha única preocupação e obrigação eram os estudos e o Sasuke, dava tudo certo.

Eu fazia letras de manhã, e pós-graduação à noite, assim minha tarde ficava livre pro Sasuke.

Sempre ajudava ele em tudo. Fosse relativo aos estudos ou qualquer coisa. Sasuke era um ótimo aluno, às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele se fazia de desentendido só pra passar um tempo comigo.

Mas, vamos combinar que o Nível faculdade é meio complicado.

Conhecia seus amigos.

Naruto, um loiro que gritava muito, era amigo dele desde pequeno. Parece que O loiro também não tinha pais, os dois se identificavam. Mas Naruto era... Como dizer... "Resistente ao aprendizado"... Ou burro, como preferirem.

Depois tinha aquela galera que vinha aqui em casa, alem do Naruto. Um tal de Neji, um com o cabelo longo, era da parte pobre de um família famosa, os Hyuuga. Esse era meio gênio e tinha complexo de superioridade, tadinho. Um tal de Gaara, um ruivo com uma tatuagem na testa, meio emo, metido a bonzão também, só que mais calado. Um tal de Kiba, ele fedia a cachorro, e sempre andava com um. Um tal de Shino, fascinado por insetos, bem calado, ótimas notas. Um Lee, ele tinha umas sobrancelhas ridículas, um cabelo ridículo, um jeito de falar ridículo... O cara era ridículo, mas era empenhado! Um gordinho, era Chouji eu acho.

Ah, também tinha o Shika. Mas, o Shika já era considerado por mim. Conheci-o quando fui chamado na escola do Sasuke, o diretor queria perguntar se ele não queria passar logo pra faculdade, algo sobre ele já saber tudo o que tinham pra ensinar... Mas, Sasuke queria uma adolescência normal. -.-

Então eu vi um teste de QI do Shika. Nossa, o cara tinha mais de 200 de QI. Mais que eu. Mas, a preguiça dele era tanta que ele era sempre um dos piores da sala. Não resisti a ir conversar com ele. Um conversa inteligente graças a Deus. Por esses motivos e um companheirismo agente virou amigos.

E foi mais ou menos nessa época que ela apareceu.

Nossa, vou te contar, não sei o que o meu irmão viu nela.

Pra começar tinha aquele cabelo rosa!!! Cristo, com tanta cor pra se ter um cabelo ela tinha que ter logo um rosa-cerejeira?! Tinha também os olhos, verdes? Não combinavam com nada!! Ela era o tipo de garota tabua, não que eu pudesse esperar muito de uma menina de 12 anos, mas, a Ino era muito mais bonita. E pra terminar com tudo, ela tinha cheiro de cerejeira. E até nome de cerejeira! Sakura, só de ouvir me embrulhava o estomago.

Mas, eu tinha que dar um desconto pro meu irmão, com 12 anos ele não tinha muita cabeça pra namoro, dava pra entender por que pegava qualquer porcaria.

Mas, ele de certo, poderia conseguir algo melhor.

A tal de Sakura vinha sempre aqui.

Sob qual pretexto?

"Estudar" Argh, só de lembrar a voz eu tenho vontade de me enforcar.

Na maioria do tempo, eles ficavam no quarto do Sasuke. E não preciso ser um gênio pra saber que estudar era o que eles menos faziam.

Com o tempo passaram a freqüentar a biblioteca.

E eu passei a ser torturado com aquele cheiro horrível que aquela menina tinha. Enjoado, rosa.

Eu passei a ler meus livros na área mais antiga da biblioteca, preferia o cheiro de mofo ao cheiro de cerejeiras. Mas nem assim aquele cheiro dela me deixava em paz.

Como meu irmão conseguia agüentar aquilo? Era de se admirar.

Eu já tinha uns 18 anos ia fazer 19, Sasuke e ela respectivamente 14 e 13. Já havia terminado letras, estava fazendo pós-graduação em letras e doutorado em direito.

Nessa época eu conheci o Kisame.

Ele era meio estranho, era meio azul e o cabelo, também azul, não ajudava a sumir com essa minha impressão. Fazia biologia marítima na mesma faculdade que eu. Ele tinha lá sua cara de peixe.

Era um cara legal, com um humor meio negro e tal's, mas era legal.

Lembro da primeira vez que ele veio aqui em casa... É inevitável não sorrir lembrando.

**- Flash Back On –**

Entramos em casa, eu e ele. Viemos no carro dele, eu ainda não tinha carta. Mas pretendia tirar em breve.

Falei com a empregada pra ela nos servir na biblioteca.

E fomos, ao chegar lá só de abrir a porta, já senti aquele cheiro insuportável.

Por mim eu passava direto, mas o Kisame quis ir lá.

**Kisame:** Ah, você deve ser o otouto do Itachi-san... Sasuke não é?

**Sasuke:** Hai. Sasuke desu, você é amigo do Nii-san?

**Kisame:** Yep, me chamo Kisame.

**Sasuke:** Yo, yo! o/

**Kisame:** E 'o que' é você?

Ele olhou pra garota, um desprezo visível.

**Sakura: **Sakura desu. Eu sou amiga do Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun", "Sasuke-kun!", "Sasuke-kun!!". Argh, a cada "Sasuke-kun" com a voz irritante dessa menina morre um neurônio meu.

**Kisame:** Sasuke, na boa, olha pra você. Se for como o Itachi faz um sucesso enorme com as mulheres, por que ta pegando 'isso'?

O "isso" saiu da boca do Kisame como se ele tivesse nojo dela.

Eu vi aquela o teto da biblioteca cair na cabeça da menina. Ri internamente.

**Sasuke:** Kisame-san...

**Kisame:** E mais, ela fede! Como você agüenta esse cheiro enjoado?

Eu juro que sorri com aquilo.

**Sasuke:** Kisame-san...

**Kisame:** Ela é sem corpo, tem esse cabelo tosco e me parece burra.

**Itachi: **É burra.

Ela olhou pra mim, com aquele olhar digno de pena, aquela cara digna de pena.

Ela inteira é digna de pena.

Acho que deu pra ela ler no meu olhar "Pena é pra fracos."

Não conseguia ter pena dela. E ver ela naquele estado de humilhação, me fazia sentir bem.

**Kisame:** Tsc, Sasuke, Sasuke... Que decepção...

Sasuke sorriu amarelo.

**Sasuke:** Kisame-san, não estou pegando ela.

Os olhos dela arregalaram, estava sendo negada.

**Sasuke:** Eu só a ensino matérias com as quais ela tem dificuldade--

**Itachi: **Que não são poucas.

Sasuke me olhou, com o olhar ele me perguntava o que tinha de tão errado nela. E com o olhar eu lhe respondia "Tudo."

**Sasuke:** Se o nii-san me ajudasse a ensiná-la tenho certeza que ela poderia melhorar exponencialmente--

**Itachi: **Dame da! (¨ Corta essa! ¨)

Eu falei saindo da biblioteca.

**Itachi: **Pra mim essa menina é insuportável, tanto o cheiro quanto a voz, e a burrice... Já faço o sacrifício de agüentar ela certas tardes por consideração a você Sasuke. Não me peça pra conviver poucas horas do meu dia com ela, odeio carniça. Kisame, vamos pra outro cômodo. O cheiro aqui está insuportável.

**Kisame:** Hai, hai. Sasuke, um conselho, toma um banho depois, ficar fedendo a essa menina não é bom.

**- Flash Back Off – **

Depois disso, ela passou a freqüentar menos a biblioteca.

A partir daí senti que o Sasuke deu uma amadurecida em relação as mulheres.

Acho que por que ele passou a andar com caras diferentes.

O Suigetsu, cabelo branco, olhos roxos, conhecido do Kisame... Algo sobre família eu acho... Nem sei. Mas a personalidade irresponsável dele era legal, ele fazia gracinhas sempre, e era muito bom nos esportes. Eu o via jogar futebol quando vinha pra cá (a casa tem um campo de futebol próprio, uma quadra de vôlei/futsal/basquete. Piscina, terma.) Ele era muito bom. Não me admira que tenha seguido essa profissão.

E o Juugo, muito alto, mais de dois metros. Cabelos laranjas. Ele era bem serio e calado, ótimo goleiro. Mas, parece que ele tinha dupla personalidade nem sei. Atualmente ele é cobaia no hospital mais famoso daqui. Ele parece ser resistente a tudo.

Eram bons amigos. Melhores que os outros pelo menos.

Quando fiz 21 anos, o Sasuke, já mais maduro com seus 16 anos, parecia não se importar muito com o que eu falava sobre ela.

Mas, ainda assim.

O "eles" que ela acreditava, era escondido.

E um dia ele me informou que ela viraria oficial. A namorada oficial.

Lembro que dei de ombros. "Faça como quiser... Mas dê um perfume descente pra ela, detesto o cheiro daquela coisa." eu disse.

Não me agradava a idéia, nem um pouco.

Mas então, aconteceu algo estranho.

Quando eu voltei pra casa no dia seguinte, já tinha meu carro, não foi o cheiro enjoado de cerejeiras que eu senti.

Foi morangos.

**- Flash Back On –**

Era bom.

Lembrava o cheiro da mamãe.

Morangos.

Pensei que ele tivesse comprado um perfume pra ela.

Mas não foi assim.

Quando os vi foi no corredor.

Ele estava sorrindo pra ela, rindo como eu não o via fazer pra outra.

A garota era ruiva, o cabelo era estranho. Longo e em 'v' de um lado, e repicado e curto de outro. Mas ficava bem nela, principalmente a cor, um vermelho-morango. Usava uns óculos de aros grossos, e tinha olhos castanho-avermelhados bonitos de forma que nem os óculos podiam ocultar. Estava de uniforme, mas dava pra ver que era bonita de corpo. Um corpo assim bom, busto era médio. Cintura fina. A saia curta deixava ver umas pernas muito lindas. Um sorriso bonito.

A risada de ambos parou quando me viram. E eu me esforcei pra não parecer assim 'encantado' com a garota.

Mas, devo dizer que, da menina-rosa-cerejeira pra moça-morango Sasuke foi da água pro vinho.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san!

Ele tava sorrindo.

**Sasuke:** Está é Karin. Ela é novata no colégio, está dividindo a mesma carteira comigo.

**Itachi: **Karin é um belo nome. Iirasshai Mase! (¨ Bem vinda! / Ele a trata como uma cliente aqui. ¨)

Eu fiz uma leve reverencia.

Ela ajeitou os óculos ficando vermelha, Kawaii.

**Karin:** Itachi-sama, não faça isso. Não preste reverência a uma reles mortal como eu!

**Itachi: **"Reles mortal"?

**Karin:** Hai. Hoje em dia não há quem não saiba sobre Uchiha Itachi. O menino prodígio que com 21 anos já tem doutorado em direito e em letras e faz pós-graduação em administração, um gênio sem igual que surpreende até quem já está há muito tempo no ramo. É herdeiro oficial do império Uchiha. Fora que é bonitão. Uchiha Itachi beira a perfeição, é quase um Deus. Vê-lo prestar reverencia pra mim é deveras...

Ela se encolheu depois de um discurso bem tiete.

Eu olhei pro Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou pra mim.

Caímos na risada.

Não ria assim fazia algum tempo.

**Sasuke:** Karin, Karin... O meu irmão é meio gênio, mas ele é humano.

**Itachi: **_- segura a mão dela –_ Vê? Bem real e humano.

**Karin:** _- pirando –_ Waaaa, Uchiha Itachi-sama segurou a minha mão! NYAAAAA, será que eu fiquei mais inteligente por isso???

Sasuke e eu rimos mais.

Era normal nos tratarem diferentes pelo nível de intelecto, mas aquela menina era totalmente louca e engraçada.

**Sasuke:** _- entre risos -_ Maa, maa! (¨ Calma, calma. ¨) _– ri um pouco –_ Nii-san, sabia que a Karin estuda a nível faculdade como eu?

**Itachi: **Really? Aah, Karin-chan is amazing. Beautiful, intelligent and funny... (¨ Serio? Aah, Karin-chan é incrível. Bonita, inteligente e engraçada... ¨)

Fiz aquele olhar que fazem as mulheres suspirar por mim.

A menina ficou da cor do cabelo.

Eu ri.

**Karin:** Ele também fala outras línguas?

Ela perguntou pro Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Inglês, francês e alemão.

**Itachi: **_- francês -_ Alors Karin que plus de langue lui plaît? Français? (¨Então Karin, qual idioma mais lhe agrada? Francês? ¨) _– alemão -_ Oder wer spricht Deutsch? Ist eine sehr sexy Sprache, nicht? (¨Ou quem sabe alemão? É um idioma bem sexy, não? ¨)

**Karin:** _- encantada –_ Waaaa!

**Sasuke:** _- francês -_ Vous ne rendez pas vraiment plus vieux frère. Jouer le bon marché charme pour le sommet des filles? (¨ Você realmente não presta irmão mais velho. Ficar jogando charme barato pra cima das garotas? ¨) _– alemão -_ Ein Bruder, der kein schönes Mädchen sehen kann, das schon flirtet,... Welche Beispiel-Art habe ich nach Hause? (¨ Um irmão que não pode ver uma bela moça que já está flertando... Que tipo de exemplo eu tenho em casa? ¨)

**Karin:** _- sem ação –_ Aaah meu Deus, que tipo de homens tem nessa familia? São todos assim? Tão perfeitos?

Rimos mais.

**Itachi: **_- inglês -_ Did you understand what we said, Karin-chan? (¨ Você entendeu o que dissemos Karin-chan? ¨)

**Karin:** _- alemão –_ Gerade auf Englisch, und mehr oder weniger auf Deutsch... ich habe keine viel Geläufigkeit auf Deutsch, sondern ich verstehe gut..., Aber, französisch definitiv es ist nicht mein Fort. (¨ Apenas em inglês, e mais ou menos em alemão... Não tenho muita fluência em alemão mas entendo bem... Mas, francês definitivamente não é o meu forte.¨)

A pronuncia tinha alguns erros, mas em suma a gramática estava correta.

**Sasuke:** _- alemão –_ Wo lernten Sie Deutsch? (¨ Onde aprendeu alemão? ¨)

**Karin:** _- alemão –_ In der Schule von wo ich kam, gab es ein Mädchen, das Deutsch sprach. Wir waren viele Freunde. (¨ Na escola de onde eu vim, havia uma menina que falava alemão. Éramos muito amigas. ¨)

**Itachi: **_- alemão –_ Das Erstaunen! (¨ Incrível!¨)

**Karin:** Nyaaaa, não fale assim. Vocês ainda falam Francês, e eu não entendo nada de francês.

**Sasuke:** Hê, cê tem noção de quão difícil é encontrar alguém da minha idade que estude a nível faculdade e fale mais de um idioma alternativo?

Ele falou uma verdade. Era muito difícil. Karin era um achado.

**Itachi: **Então... Vieram estudar, não?

Eu perguntei com um sorriso, sei o que Sasuke fazia com o ser que trazia pra estudar. Com essa daí então...

**Karin:** Na realidade, eu só vim conhecer a casa do Sasuke-kun por que ele pediu. '-'

O "Sasuke-kun" dela soava bem... Não era enjoado como a da outra.

**Karin:** Mas estudar seria uma boa. Sasuke-kun falou que tem uma biblioteca aqui, imagina os livros que não deve ter?

E eu vi nos olhos dela que ele queria mesmo estudar. '-'

**Itachi: **Então por que não acompanha a dama até a biblioteca Sasuke? Depois do banho eu passo lá e dou uma mãozinha pra vocês.

Sasuke me olhou com uma cara besta, sorriu em seguida.

**Sasuke:** Hai! Karin, koi! (¨ Venha! ¨)

Ele falou animado, e ela o seguiu pelo corredor falando qualquer coisa.

Ele virou o rosto na minha direção, sorrindo. Um sorriso calmo, feliz.

Eu sorri de volta. E ergui o dedo indicador, "aprovando".

Essa sim era digna do meu irmão.

**- Flash Back Off – **

Então, estava tudo bem...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Shikamaru: **Uchiha... Madara...

Itachi olhou pra porta.

Rezou pra desmaiar.

Aquele era o dia mais improvável da sua vida. Uma hora ele era o vencedor solitário de sempre, e na outra ele tinha seu irmão, morto há 13 anos de volta. Ele não entendia nada, sua cabeça não conseguia calcular nem 1+1!

Uchiha Madara era tudo que ele não precisava no momento.

**Madara:** O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Que monte de sangue espalhado é esse? Que bagunça é essa? E quem é esse?

Ele apontou pra Sasuke nos braços de Itachi, ambos no chão.

Sasuke apertou mais o terno de Itachi, se encolhendo. Estava com medo.

Itachi olhou apático pra porta onde Madara estava parado.

Ele não tinha resposta. Na realidade ele não tinha nada. Seu cérebro estava desligado de novo. Ele só conseguia assistir. Sua cabeça estava vazia.

Shikamaru olhou pros dois. Viu que Itachi não tinha condições mentais nem de falar. Se deixasse aquele outro cara falar, nossa, sabe Deus que merda ele não ia falar.

Então era ele.

Olhou pra Madara, ele já parecia sem paciência.

Juntou suas mãos no gesto que fazia quando queria pensar rápido, mas continuou fitando Madara.

**Shikamaru: **O que disse?

Ganhou tempo.

**Madara:** Eu perguntei o que diabos estava acontecendo!! O que diabos era todo esse sangue!! E o que diabos é aquele cara que parece o Sasuke!!!

Sua voz se elevou alguns oitavos.

**Shikamaru: **Eu preciso responder na ordem?

Precisava só de um pouco mais de tempo, a desculpa estava quase sem lacunas na sua cabeça.

**Madara:** Está brincando comigo rapaz?!!?

Agora a voz foi elevada a 2 quartos.

# Bingo! # Agora ele tinha uma historia plausível.

**Shikamaru: **Na ordem, está acontecendo um encontro de família. O sangue é daquele rapaz que está nos braços do Itachi. E quem é ele? Ele é filho do Itachi.

O_O

**Madara:** Filho!??!

**Shikamaru: **Hai, hai.

**Madara:** Como assim filho?! Itachi nunca disse que--

**Shikamaru: **Não disse por que ele não sabia. Descobriu a algumas semanas atrás que tinha esse filho.

**Madara:** Meu Deus... E qual o nome dele?

**Sasuke:** Sasuke desu...

Aquele garoto tinha que ter ficado calado.

**Shikamaru: **# Kuso! #

**Madara:** Sasuke?

**Shikamaru: **É uma homenagem ao Sasuke.

**Madara:** Mas o filho não foi descoberto recentemente?

**Shikamaru: **A mãe que estava em posse do rapaz pôs o nome.

**Madara:** Ah... E por que ele está sangrando?

**Shikamaru: **Foi acidentado ainda pouco, estava vindo ver o pai a pedido do próprio. E então foi atropelado.

**Madara:** Meu Deus! Inacreditável!! E que roupa de hospital é essa que ele está usando?

**Shikamaru: **Ele fugiu da ambulância assim que acordou, ainda estava aqui na frente. Queria ver o pai.

**Madara:** E vocês não chamaram um medico!?

**Shikamaru: **Já foi feito.

**Madara:** Que historia... Quem diria que o Itachi teria um filho tão idêntico ao Sasuke...

**Shikamaru: **Não é por nada, eu sei que você é o presidente daqui, mas... O que quer?

Madara sentiu que era indesejado.

**Madara:** Eu só vinha parabenizar o Itachi-kun pela ótima apresentação... Mas, não esperava chegar em um momento tão delicado...

**Shikamaru: **Seria melhor que o senhor se retirasse agora, Itachi está um pouco abalado com tudo isso.

**Madara:** Certo, certo. Avise-me se puder ajudar. Com licença.

Ele fez uma breve reverência e se retirou.

Shikamaru suspirou aliviado.

Olhou pra Itachi.

**Shikamaru: **É amigão... Eu preciso que você volte a raciocinar...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Com a vinda da Karin, a menina-cerejeiras sumiu.

Não vinha mais.

Eu achava bom.

Karin era ótima.

Sasuke sempre sorria perto dela, mesmo que não fosse aquele sorriso que ele dava quando criança, ele sempre sorria pra ela.

Fora que, pelo menos pra mim, passar as tardes ajudando eles nos estudos era gratificante.

Sasuke me agradecia sempre, toda vez que Karin ia embora. Ele dizia: "Arigatou Nii-san, é mais legal quando você ajuda!"

Ah, as coisas pareciam estar melhorando. Não só pra mim que não tinha mais que agüentar o cheiro ruim da cerejeira, mas... Sasuke parecia bem.

Suigetsu e Juugo vinham mais agora. Eles eram um quarteto agora, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo.

Podia ouvir as risadas deles vindo da quadra de futsal.

E aqueles amigos antigos não mais vieram.

Mas, Sasuke estava bem.

Na realidade, ele estava tão bem... Que às vezes... Me faz pensar se realmente estava bem.

Não tinha motivo, mas um dia eu cheguei em casa e o cheiro de cerejeiras havia voltado.

Eu até procurei não cismar, não me estressar.

Mas, aquele cheiro era mesmo insuportável.

Pensei em passar pro meu quarto e não cruzar com ela, e perguntar do Sasuke depois, o por que de ter trazido 'aquilo' de volta.

Não deu.

Ela estava de saída.

Cruzou comigo.

Há, eu tentei mesmo não humilha-la dessa vez. Tinha fé que ela não era mais nada, que a Karin estava no topo agora.

Mas a garotinha insolente foi "bem-educada" como era de se esperar de alguém como ela.

"Você?" eu disse.

"E quem mais?" Ela respondeu em um tom nada agradável. Tudo bem que nenhum tom dela era agradável, mas aquele foi pior.

Então eu não fiz mais questão nenhuma de me controlar. Falei sobre a Karin na cara dura.

Ver o rosto dela se contorcer naquela expressão de "fossa" e o chão sumir debaixo dos pés dela foi satisfatório.

Sasuke a levou embora. Dessa vez não a defendeu e nem saiu desmentindo nada do que eu tinha dito, apenas a tirou de casa.

Sasuke estava com uma cara de "fossa" como a dela.

Pra ser sincero, eu não me interessei em saber o por que. Karin podia dar um jeito naquilo.

Depois, veio a Karin.

E Sasuke ficou mais alegre.

E pra mim tudo ficou bem.

Mas no dia seguinte, a tarde Sasuke ia sair.

Sua cara era a mesma de ontem.

**- Flash Back On –**

**Itachi: **Você vai encontrar ela não vai?

**Sasuke:** Ela?

**Itachi: **A menina com cheiro insuportável de cerejeiras.

**Sasuke:** Sakura.

**Itachi: **Que seja, é pra ela que você está indo não é?

**Sasuke:** Eu vou até um café, ela estará lá. Ela quer conversar.

**Itachi: **Eu não te entendo.

**Sasuke:** ...?

**Itachi: **Está tudo bem... Você estava feliz, seus amigos te deixavam feliz. Karin te deixava feliz. Ai vem essa garota, e você passa a andar com essa cara de emo.

**Sasuke:** Isso não é relevante.

**Itachi: **Claro que é relevante. Você é meu irmão.

**Sasuke:** Essa é a ultima vez nii-san, eu prometo.

E era mesmo.

**Itachi: **...

**Sasuke:** Hey, Hey. Não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar. Ja ne. o/

**- Flash Back Off – **

E aquela foi a ultima vez que eu vi o meu irmão.

"Eu sei me cuidar" Ele disse.

Mas não sabia.

**- Flash Back On –**

Eu estava desesperado.

Tinha recebido um telefonema a pouco, algo grave tinha acontecido com o Sasuke.

Dirigindo feito um louco pelas ruas, ganhei umas 5 multas até chegar ao meu destino.

Tinha um engarrafamento curto até lá. Eu enfrentei impaciente.

Estacionei em cima da primeira vaga de deficiente que eu vi. (O carro foi rebocado, eu não estava nem ai!)

Sai correndo até o tumulto.

Lembro-me perfeitamente bem de ter espancado a multidão pra passar.

E quando o ultimo energúmeno saiu do meu caminho, eu vi.

Eu vi a possa de sangue, os órgãos amassados feito mingau vermelho e ossos quebrados.

E eu implorei pra aquilo não ser o meu irmão.

Mas, algo ainda era reconhecível.

A cabeça estava intacta.

"Sasuke..."

Os olhos dele ainda estavam úmidos, pareciam poças de liquido ônix, só que sem vida, sem brilho. Apenas refletindo o que acontecia ao redor.

"Sasuke..."

E o mundo ficou escuro.

Eu só via os restos dele.

Algo travou a minha garganta. Como se eu quisesse engolir algo impossível de ser engolido.

E respirar passou a doer.

E as lagrimas não caiam dos meus olhos, elas simplesmente cristalizaram ali.

A dor insuportável no meu peito sufocava, parecia que meu coração se recusava a bater.

Meu corpo parou de funcionar por etapas.

Eu parei de sentir todas as outras coisas, a dor prevaleceu sobre todas.

E eu apaguei.

**-//-**

Quando acordei de novo, os médicos tentaram me explicar a situação.

Mas, eu não parava de gritar pelo Sasuke.

Meu desespero era tão grande.

E então eles me prenderam, e me sedaram.

E eu fiquei inerte, não podia me mexer, e até piscar era lento.

Mas, a dor permanecia todo o desespero ainda estava lá.

Eu só conseguia chorar. Podia sentir as lagrima rolarem pelo meu rosto incessantemente.

E então eu estava preso a maca, e um ambulância.

E chorava muito.

Foi quando eu me toquei... Na realidade, minha cabeça tombou pro lado.

E eu a vi.

Aquela garota do cheiro insuportável.

Ela estava encolhida no banco, sequer piscava.

E então ela olhou pra mim.

**Sakura: **Me perdoe... Eu não queria... Que... Me perdoe...

E eu nunca odiei tanto alguém.

Nunca odiei tanto alguém.

**- Flash Back Off – **

**xXxXxXxXx**

Shikamaru tinha trazido Itachi de volta.

Agora eles pensavam em como tirar Sasuke do prédio sem que ele fosse visto. Algo como aquilo não iria ser fácil de ser engolido por todo mundo, e até eles esclarecerem certas coisas, ou ficarem menos confusos, aquele Sasuke tinha que ficar fora do alcance de tudo e todos.

Era uma discussão de gênios, com varias idéias mirabolantes.

Estavam tão concentrados que não se tocaram quando Sasuke saiu da sala.

Ele brincou pelo Hall, mesmo que seus pés doessem, ele continuou pulando.

Estava feliz, tinha encontrado seu nii-san.

Rodou, rodou e rodou.

Ficou tonto e foi ao chão.

Riu um pouco, e se sentou.

**-¹ Plim. ¹-**

A porta de metal a sua frente fez um barulho e ele olhou.

O elevador abriu.

O rapaz estava coçando a cabeça, sem saco. Tinha cabelos brancos, e olhos bem roxos.

**Rapaz:** Sa... Sa... Sa--Suke?

Sasuke o olhou.

O nome estava na ponta da língua.

**Sasuke:** ... Suigetsu...

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a:**** Waaaa, cap grandinhow neh? Demorei eu admito, mas era por que eu tinha que escrever o cap. de outra fanfic antes dessa. Esse cap. aqui foi escrito em duas noites na minha época de morte. xDD³³³**

**Então era pro Sasuke apanhar mais, mas... Eu fiquei com peninha. -.-' O bichinho sofreu tanto, se machucou todo na fuga... -.-' E ainda levar uma surra do Itachi? Ai eu reduzi a pancadaria nesse cap. e.e¹²**

**Escrever sobre a vida de gênio do Itachi me agradou. A intenção era por um lado mais sofrido dele e tal's... Mas como põe isso?! Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu com ele, ele continuou vencendo. '-'**

**Mas, de fato, o nome do capitulo é "O vencedor está sozinho" (mudei o nome de ultima hora, -.-' ia ser outro. Mas ai vi esse livro na livraria, Paulo Coelho, 'O Vencedor Está Sozinho' , achei a cara do Itachi e.e¹²!), mas nem sei se deu pra sacar como o titulo se aplica à ele. E se non deu... Paciência. xDD³³³ Acho q não vou mais ter deixa nenhuma pra explorar isso. xDD³³³**

**Bem, sobre o Shika... Ele vai ser mais bem explorado. xDD³³³ Por que não sei se vocês perceberam, mas cada personagem tá tendo um capitulo. Acho que só quem não vai se dar ao luxo de ter um só pra ela é a Hinata. xDD³³³**

**Então, quem concorda comigo que faltou drama na cena da morte do Sasuke? e.e¹² Ah, já era 8:30 da manhã, eu não tinha dormido... E já tinha feito um capitulo dramático, e de quebra, já tinha estourado o numero de paginas... Nem dava pra por TANTO drama assim. (findei não pondo nenhum -.-')**

**Então, no começo, Itachi odiava cerejeiras... E por fim, fez todo o sentido ele odiar cerejeiras... -.-' Cerejeiras o remetem a morte. -.-**

**Ah, viram as photus da Ooc? (Se não, vejam, é melhor pra imaginar a tica nas cenas.)**

**Sem mais delongas... xDD³³³ Resposta aos review não logados! (Y)**

**-**

**-**

**Hitsugaya Nanami**

Migaaa! *-*

Q bom q non ficou confuso. xDD³³³

A Brabuleta... hm... '-' tem photo filtre studio? '-' uma das borboletas disponíveis, a verde e preta é a do Sasque!

Ah, nem é sua culpa no msn... e.e¹² É tipo culpa de certos chat's. xDD³³³

"Boiolagem" :O:O:O Sou boiolaaa? :O [/mas eu sou mulher] :O (-zoa)

Valeu pela Review! o/

Amo vc! n.~'

**-**

**Grazi chan**

Yo o/

Vamos combinar, não tem como negar que o Itachi é hot. Embora ele non tenha sido nada hot nesse cap. e.e¹²

Ora, claro que todos são culpados! u_ú Todo mundo comete erros. Ninguém é perfeito. (Y)

Cenas de ciúmes da Karin virão! O próximo cap. eu juro que vai ser bem³ fofo! *-*

Ino aparecerá em breve! (Y) promessa!

...

Psiu, vc seqüestra o Itachi e eu o Sasuke, feito? è.é

;*

-

**Ana Karolina senpai XD****  
**  
Foreign! o/

Era seu niver Fiah, vc merecia! (Y)

Na realidade, qnd se põe uma musica em uma fanfic... É pra ela ser coerente memso! (Y)

"Ei,sua autora desnaturada!!...não se leva um Uchiha,..-.- ainda mais se for gato e lindo,como o Sasuke..à quase morte!!" :o :O :O Baixou um santo foi guria!? :O vc elogiando o Sasuke... OW, inédito! (Y) Gamey! *-*

"Ah,é...o Sasori tem razon .." E seu review foi cortado ake! e.e¹²

Comofas? :O

Bj, bj, bj bye o/

-

**yui uchiha # cap.1.**

Yooo! (OW)

Nooosaaaa! Serio?!

Livro? Estou longe disso. -.-'

-

**yui uchiha(gigi san) # cap.2**

Ouxe… Non fique triste… Sasuke ser forte! Ele supera todos esses traumas! (Y) E ainda acha o irmão! (Y)

Espero q esse cap tenha estado do seu agrado!

Bye o/

-

**Lineh**

:O

Meninëëëëë!!!! VCCCC!!! Claro q lembro! (Y) Claro q lembro! (Y)

Queria pedir desculpas, pela outra fanfic e tal's... Eu realmente me esforcei pra escrever ela mas... -.-'

Mas, dessa eu prometo q non desisto! (Y) _– nice guy pose -_

Ouxeee, valeu pelo esforço! Seus reviews são muito gratificantes! (Y) E se puder, me desculpe mesmo pelas outras fanfic's!

Espero que dê pra continuar acompanhando!

Ateh mais! o/

-

-

**-**

**Então minha gente! Ser isso! Por hoje é so, Bj a todos!**

**Até a próxima! o/**

**(tentarei não demorar tanto n.~')**

**;***


	5. Water, and your strawberries smell

Bah.

Tudo bem, ele tinha uma sorte irritantemente boa com mulheres.

Mas, eu nunca liguei viu?

Eles sempre nasciam virados pra lua mesmo...

Quem era eu pra achar que aquilo era injusto?

Afinal, estava no sangue dele ser tão incrivelmente irresistível pra garotas – Em especial as sem cérebros, devo acrescentar.

De quem eu estou falando?

Uchihas.

Em especifico, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas, ele nunca representou nenhum perigo a minha "caçada" por boas presas, afinal... Ele nunca quis nenhuma delas, nenhuma das sem cérebros que dariam pelo menos um dos pulmões pra ficar sozinha com ele nem que fosse em uma sala de execução, onde ele com certeza seria o carrasco e elas os seres a serem executados.

Pra elas, não importava, desde que fosse o Sasuke.

Vou te contar, entendo perfeitamente o porquê de ele não querer nem uma. Era um raça irritante pacas! – Aliais, a raça era tão comum que tinha até nome próprio, Sasuketes.

Mas, obvio que ela não.

Não ela.

E aliais, deve ter sido por isso que ele se interessou tanto por ela.

Mas, afinal, por que, com tantas garotas tão loucas por ele, ele foi se interessar logo por ela?

De quem eu estou falando agora?

Karin, obvio.

A ruiva estonteante.

A única a conseguir a atenção do Sasuke.

E, como se isso não fosse o suficiente... Ela tinha que pirar com a libido dele – É ridículo achar que ela pirou, assim tão exclusivamente, com a libido dele, ela pirou com a libido de geral; E ela tinha que habitar os sonhos dele, os transformando em polução noturna – Mas, com certeza ele também não era o único a sonhar com ela daquela forma; E ela tinha que causar as tão inconvenientes ereções do Sasuke – Eram bem constantes, embora ela não se tocasse.

Se eu ligava pra isso?

Neeem!

Eu tava achando era bom!

Ver o Sasuke, o tão controlado Sasuke, absurdamente tentado por alguma coisa – Que não envolvesse números e expressões algébricas enormes e incompreensíveis pra qualquer ser normal; era muito³ gratificante.

Quase como provar que, nada é perfeito.

Mas, tinha sim algo perfeito, e era ela.

Em todo caso, ela anulava qualquer perfeição que ele poderia ter – E eu preferia assim.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela ainda era, absurdamente, gamada nele.

Se isso me incomodava?

Você não faz idéia do quanto.

**Butterfly Always Be Back.**

**N/a:**** Meninëëë… Demora horrivel. X__x Mal's ae. Capitulo enoooormeee pra compensar flw? i.i Boa leitura! (L)**

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Water, and your strawberries smell.**

"_**But with you it was different.**_

_**It was of first.**_

_**When I saw you, until I needed air.**__  
__Mas com você foi diferente._

_Foi de primeira._

_Quando eu te vi, até me faltou ar."  
_

A revista foi lançada no banco do passageiro.

**Suigetsu:** Merda!

Era a primeira vez que ele era a capa de uma revista teen, e então lhe aprontavam uma daquelas?

"_**Namorado da atriz..."**_

Uma expressão de tédio tomou conta do rosto dele, ele soltou ar pela boca, direcionando-a pra cima, fazendo sua franja branca subir e descer levemente.

**Suigetsu:** Karin vai me matar.

Ele estacionou em frente a um prédio imponente.

"_**Escritório Uchiha de Advocacia".**_

Devido à antiga amizade com o irmão falecido do herdeiro do império Uchiha, Suigetsu quando conseguiu seu lugar sob os holofotes veio a Itachi e fez-se cliente do Escritório Uchiha de Advocacia.

Ao ler a matéria com a falsa afirmação de relacionamento, ele decidiu mover um processo contra a editora da revista.

Talvez aquilo acalmasse Karin.

Seu acesso à sala de Itachi era direto, a segurança não lhe encheu.

Entrou no elevador, com uma falta de vontade visível. Já imaginava a briga que teria com Karin. Ela soltaria os cachorros, pior o Zoológico inteiro em cima dele.

O elevador abriu as portas, e ele olhou sem saco para fora.

Sua cara apalermada cruzou com a cara boba de um moleque no chão.

**Sasuke:** Suigetsu...

Em seguida o horror tomou posse de Suigetsu: Aquele era Sasuke!?

Ele saiu dando passos pra trás, tão desesperado de medo que tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Saiu se arrastando mesmo assim até o fundo do elevador.

**Sasuke:** O que foi? '-'

Suigetsu sentiu que começou a tremer, tinha uma ser morto a anos na sua frente.

Esticou a mão para apertar o botão do elevador, por não alcançar o botão teve que se aproximar mais da porta.

Apertou um botão aleatório, não interessava pra onde, tinha que sair dali.

**Sasuke:** Espera.

# Espera o caralho! # pensou ele.

A porta estava fechando quando a assombração pós a mão pra dentro do elevador, e os sensores cancelaram a ação no meio.

Suigetsu congelou no lugar. Viu a mão branca da aparição chegar perto, e cada vez mais perto dele.

**-¹ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¹-**

Itachi e Shikamaru vieram correndo.

Itachi puxou Sasuke pela gola do jaleco, fazendo Sasuke cair sentado.

**Sasuke:** Eu não fiz nada nii-san, nii-san eu juro que não fiz nada, eu nem encostei nele, eu--

**Itachi:** Nele?

Itachi estreitou os olhos pra dentro do elevador, viu um Suigetsu branco de medo, assustadíssimo. Piscou lentamente e olhou pra Shikamaru.

Shikamaru suspirou, sem saco.

Estava ficando cada vez mais problemático.

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Eu podia começar a mentir aqui, e dizer que eu o adorava e tal's.

Mas, o que eu lucraria com isso? ¬¬

Então, pra ser sincero, eu detestava o Zabuza, principalmente por ele ser viado e eu TER que agüentar o viadinho do Haku – Antes que você pergunte, não! Eu não posso provar que eles eram viados. Mas, se você vivesse na mesma casa que eles, como era o meu caso, não precisaria se preocupar com provas, você teria absoluta certeza.

Zabuza, infelizmente – Que fique claro o quão eu realmente era infeliz por isso; era o meu tutor.

Não me pergunte o motivo – Eu realmente nunca me interessei em saber o por que ele cuidava de mim, e rezo até hoje pra não ser por que temos algum parentesco, é de dar nojo pra mim pensar que talvez eu posso ser parente daquela bicha!!

Mas, Zabuza cuidava de mim – Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de cuidar.

Na realidade, tudo o que ele realmente me ensinou foi artes marciais, aliais, eu era tratado feito um soldado – Não que me incomodasse com isso.

E artes marciais me foram muito úteis futuramente, então o homem que se vestia de vaca – Ou Zabuza se preferirem; me foi útil de alguma forma.

Mas, com toda a certeza, a coisa mais útil que ele fez foi morrer – E eu não tenho nenhum remorso, nem pena, ele procurou isso.

Ele morreu devido a uma doença sexualmente transmissível... Haku morreu da mesma doença pouco antes – Esclarecedor, não?

E então, a minha guarda passou pra Kisame – O cara de tubarão.

E mais uma vez, não me pergunte o motivo – Ele era um amigo distante do Zabuza... E se alguém tivesse realmente que ser meu parente, eu rezo pra que seja ele.

Kisame não veio morar comigo, nem eu fui morar com ele. Ele me alugou um apartamento e me deixou morando sozinho, apenas bancando minhas despesas – Já falei que eu o adoro por ter me poupado de tantos traumas que eu _com certeza_ teria por conviver com ele? Ai, você vai dizer, que eu sou um fdp exagerado, mas, se você viesse o sorriso de maníaco sexual que ele tem você mudaria de idéia.

Então, a vida sozinho era bem legal. Sem horários, ou limites, ou qualquer uma daquelas coisas chatas...

E acho que foi assim que eu acabei como um delinqüente briguento.

E cresci desta forma, me tornando tão bom em brigas de rua, que eu recebia constantemente convites de gang's pra ingressar nas mesmas, mas, não tinha interesse nenhum nisso.

Era só a pancadaria seca mesmo.

E foi, num desses acertos de contas, como um delinqüente briguento que eu conheci o Sasuke.

E particularmente, não me arrependo disso.

**- Flash Back On –**

A visão se tornava vermelha, e eu sentia meus cabelos brancos colados na minha testa, e eu tinha certeza que eles também estavam vermelhos.

Havia com certeza quebrado a sobrancelha.

Mas, sinceramente, esse era um lugar de muito alarde, sangrava muito, mas com certeza não era grave.

Tinha preocupações infinitamente maiores do que um pouquinho de sangue, talvez alguns pontos, e uma roupa suja.

A situação estava realmente difícil.

Eles pareciam ratos.

E eu parecia estar no esgoto, a casa deles.

Eles surgiam por todos os lados, cada vez mais.

E não importava quanto eu nocauteasse, nunca parecia ser o suficiente.

E então algo me atingiu na nuca, e eu fiquei tonto.

Bosta, ficar tonto era um luxo que eu não podia me dar.

Estava perdido.

Meus joelhos cederam e eu fui ao chão, sendo chutado violentamente.

Tudo bem, se eu conseguisse não ficar tonto ainda poderia chutar a bunda de muitos ali.

Eles me seguraram, pelos braços me erguendo, bah, eu já sabia o que seria, ia ouvir o discurso chato do chefe deles, de como se eu tivesse aceitado o convite pra entrar pra gang aquilo podia ser diferente, e todo um blábláblá clichê e chato.

Mas, era perfeito.

Era só o que eu precisaria pra recobrar meu senso de direção, e recuperar o equilíbrio.

E enquanto o monologo ia se desenrolando de forma previsível, eu já imaginava o chute que aquele cara ia levar na boca.

E ia ser agora.

Eu abri os olhos, sedentos pelo sangue, daquele cara em especifico.

E então tudo ficou em preto e branco, e eu via as imagens como fotos tiradas uma seguida da outra.

O cara falando.

Um pé se aproximando.

A cara ainda confiante ao sentir o pé encostar – Parecia suave, em seu rosto.

E então a expressão mudou, apática, ao sentir a pressão que o pé fazia sobre a pele.

E mudou pra dor, como se estivessem injetando aos poucos a dor em suas veias, eu já podia ver seu rosto se retorcendo no formato do pé.

E eu pude ver que o nariz do cara estourou, e a pele da sua bochecha rompeu.

E também percebi, que aquele tênis caro não era meu.

E então tudo ficou rápido de novo.

O líder deles foi ao chão, jogado violentamente, e arrastando a parte ilesa do rosto no cimento do beco, estragando-a bem mais do que a parte que tinha levado o chute.

E ele caiu no chão, leve como se aquela voadora tivesse sido um movimento fácil.

Um instante de espanto absoluto.

E depois o frenesi tomou conta de mim de novo.

Eu e o carinha detonamos geral.

E quando terminamos, tínhamos suado a camisa. Mas, eu com certeza estava em pior estado.

Olhei pra ele. O cabelo, antes arrumado pra parecer bagunçado, estava ligeiramente desarrumado. A roupa, engomadinha, estava amarrotada e suada. E sua expressão, antes fria e confiante, agora demonstrava a mesma sensação que eu: Satisfação.

**Suigetsu:** Valeu a força, playboy.

Eu estendi o punho cansado, e ele seguiu meu ato. Até que nossos punhos se encontraram de leve, um cumprimento.

**Suigetsu:** Suigetsu desu, Houzuki Suigetsu.

**Ele:** Sasuke desu, Uchiha Sasuke.

O sobrenome me alertou, um playboy de elite.

**Suigetsu:** Foi legal.

Fiz um leve aceno, uma mistura de "indicação" com 2 dedos e o ato de "bater continência" e sai andando.

**Sasuke:** Hey, você está sangrando cara.

**Suigetsu:** Eu sei.

Disse tirando o uniforme branco e pressionando-o sobre a sobrancelha que sangrava.

**Sasuke:** Agente é da mesma escola sabia?

**Suigetsu:** Bem, lá tem playboys o suficiente pra eu não notar você.

**Sasuke:** Isso na sua sobrancelha vai precisar de uns pontos.

**Suigetsu:** Vai sim, não que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

**Sasuke:** Bem, eu posso pagar o medico, afinal, eu estava na briga também, nada mais justo.

**Suigetsu:** Isso já estava sangrando antes de você entrar na briga, e poderia estar pior se você não tivesse entrado... Mas, não que eu me sinta grato por isso, você ficou com metade dos caras, e me tirou metade da diversão.

**Sasuke:** Deixe eu pagar o medico pra você, considere isso um agradecimento por ter dividido os caras comigo.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas sentindo o fluxo de sangue aumentar. Eu provavelmente só procuraria um medico amanhã, e isso seria de certa forma prejudicial, embora eu realmente não estivesse ligando, achei que seria justo gastar o dinheiro dele por ele ter me tirado metade da diversão.

**Suigetsu:** Cara...

Eu disse dando de ombros, ele entendeu que eu tinha aceitado.

**Suigetsu:** Se eu não soubesse pela sua cara de playboy que você é popular bagaray... Eu diria que você está desesperados por amigos, playboy.

Ele riu contidamente.

**Sasuke:** É por ai...

Falou enquanto discava um numero no celular. Pra ele era fácil, era só dar um telefonema.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Depois disso eu… Como dizer? Eu "ingressei" pra sociedade.

Sasuke aparecia todo santo recreio na minha sala, e me chamava pra dar uma volta.

Sinceramente, eu não o entendia. Mas, não foi difícil depois de conhecer os amigos deles, na realidade, era obvio – Era gritante; o porquê de ele me procurar tanto.

Ele não se encaixava nos amigos dele.

Eram todos muito íntegros, relativamente felizes, tinham problemas de adolescentes normais – Que nem chegavam a ser problemas; e o mais importante, havia uma distancia enorme entre eles e o Sasuke.

Sasuke odiava essa distancia... Mas, ele era confuso em relação a ela... Ele gostava de fazer o que fazia, e odiava a distancia, mas a distancia era uma conseqüência do que ele fazia.

Sasuke era incrível, e ele gostava disso. Ele gostava de dificuldades – As pessoas normais fugiam delas, mas não ele; Ele as procurava pra quebrar a monotonia da sua vida fácil demais – Essa coisa de sangue azul, e seus benefícios; E ele as encarava e as superava, e procurava obstáculos maiores, e assim ele ia ficando cada vez mais incrível – E cada vez mais distante.

Mas ele odiava a distancia que as pessoas tinham em relação a ele.

Ele havia escolhido seguir a escola como uma pessoa normal, mesmo pra ele sendo ridiculamente fácil, mesmo ele odiando as facilidades, ele não ia sair dali. Por um simples fato: Negação. Ele não queria ser tratado da forma como Itachi era tratado. Não queria ser tratado como se fosse inalcançável, como se ele não fosse desse mundo. Ele não queria ser tratado como Uchiha.

Embora ele cuspisse o nome 'Uchiha' na cara de quem perguntasse, parecendo orgulhoso dele – Ele realmente era, e isso era um conflito dentro dele; Ele não gostava que o nome o separasse. Mas, era exatamente o que o nome fazia, o tirava da multidão e o botava em um grupo seleto de pessoas incríveis.

E ele detestava tanto isso, ser desse seleto grupo.

Ele odiava a elação com a qual as pessoas – Todas; olhavam pra ele. Ele odiava que as pessoas abrissem caminho pra ele. Ele odiava que as pessoas falassem dele como se ele fosse um bezerro de ouro.

Sasuke queria amigos, mas não queria _aqueles_ amigos. Ele queria amigos a altura, ele queria amigos com os quais ele pudesse ser Uchiha Sasuke, mas que isso não fizesse diferença.

E pra mim, o nome dele não fazia diferença.

Era perfeitamente plausível ele ir me procurar, e ter começado a deixar os amigos dele de lado.

Eu não o olhava como se ele fosse incrível, eu sabia que ele era, mas e daí? Eu não ia pagar pau pra ele só por que ele manjava mais de umas coisas que eu. Foda-se o quanto de dinheiro tinha na conta bancaria dele, aquilo não o fazia diferente de mim. Ele era tão humano quanto eu. Tão falsamente feliz quanto eu.

Ele e eu estávamos no mesmo nível.

E isso com certeza agradava a ambos.

Então, por motivos – Que pra mim eram; validos eu aceitei o Sasuke, e ele se tornou o meu primeiro amigo.

Mas, ele não ia ser o único.

Nos dois éramos muito bons no futebol. Muito³ mesmo. Era quase injusto jogar contra agente – Na realidade era injusto; nos quase nunca erramos um gol – E a bola só não balançava a rede se agente errasse, por que ninguém segurava os nossos chutes, ninguém conseguia.

E ai, veio ele.

Juugo.

O cara era demais, um goleiraço! Uns 2,00m – Quase do tamanho da trave, diga-se de passagem; cabelo laranja, cara inexpressiva e aparentemente inabalável – Ele parecia um monstro, daqueles bem calmos... E por calmos subentenda perigoso.

Ele era irritante horrores, o fdp conseguia pegar os nossos chutes!!! Ele nem tremia ao segurar a bola. A expressão dele nem mudava ao ver a gente cara a cara com ele. O desgraçado era tão confiante que me dava nos nervos.

Era quase como se as coisas estivessem ficando justas, se um capitão de time nos escolhesse, o outro automaticamente escolhia o Juugo, e isso anulava a nossa 'phoderasticidade'!

Sasuke gostava dele – Dificuldade; mas eu detestava.

Então fomos falar com ele, recrutá-lo.

Mas o cara era tipo um defensor dos pobres e oprimidos – Gay; e não aceitou.

Maaaas, eu ainda ia ganhar essa.

**- Flash Back On –**

Minhas pernas se moviam rápido. E não era por medo do grupo – Relativamente grande; que estava atrás da gente, era por ansiedade.

Eu não entendia bem por que era sempre tão ansioso por aquilo, mas tinha uma boa explicação.

Era um escape.

As brigas eram um escape – Tanto pra mim quanto para o Sasuke; de uma vida que não era verdadeiramente boa – Mas que parecia ser; e que nos suportávamos tudo até a hora de botar tudo pra fora – E se isso atingisse o estomago de alguns infelizes, ninguém se importava.

Isso explicava por que meus punhos estavam fechados, duros e ansiosos. Eu precisava extravasar.

**Sasuke:** Hey, você está indo rápido demais.

Ele reclamou a uns dois passos atrás de mim, sua voz tão ansiosa quanto a minha.

**Sasuke:** Nos só estamos atraindo eles pra um lugar onde possamos dividir igualmente, não estamos fugindo.

**Suigetsu:** Perdoe-me se eu estou ansioso demais pra ficar correndo feito uma tartaruga!

**Sasuke:** Eu estou só a dois passos atrás de você.

**Suigetsu:** Parabéns Sasuke, você realmente é mais rápido... Que uma lesma morta.

**Sasuke:** Você é um medroso.

Girei os olhos, qual era o ponto em discutir com o meu parceiro?

Achamos um bom lugar, e eu parei bruscamente, sentindo a inércia me puxar pra frente e meus sapatos arrastarem no cimento da calçada, me virei em seguida, assim que consegui equilíbrio para fazê-lo. Sasuke repetiu meus atos.

Foi ai que vimos as barras de metais reluzindo. Eles estavam armados.

**Suigetsu:** Wow, eles andam armados agora?

**Sasuke:** Hey, eles deveriam estar armados?

**Suigetsu:** ¬¬ Quem é o medroso agora?

**Sasuke:** Eu quis dizer, isso pode ser perigoso--

E ele desviou de uma barra de metal que foi lançada nele.

**Suigetsu:** Se quiser ir pro colinho do irmão mais velho, pode ir, eu dou conta. Playboy.

Ele girou os olhos e se posicionou.

Os segundos que antecederam o encontro dos meus punhos com as fuças dos marmanjos do grupo pareceram eternos, mas quando acabaram, as coisas ficaram bem rápidas. Era até difícil de acompanhar.

Independente das barras de metal, eles eram uns pangarés, as armas ficavam inúteis nas mãos deles.

Mas, não tão inúteis.

**Sasuke:** Ouch!

E ele caiu de quatro, havia sido atingido por uma barra de metal na nuca.

Eu já tinha visto – Vivido; aquilo, ele deveria estar tonto. E eu precisava dar cobertura a ele, até que ele recuperasse o senso de direção.

**Suigetsu:** Ugh!

Dessa vez foi a minha vez de sentir uma dor aguda na nuca. O chão sumiu aos meus pés, enquanto a minha visão embaçava.

Eu tinha aberto a guarda por me preocupar com o Sasuke.

Mesmo sem ver onde eu segui em frente onde o Sasuke deveria estar. E me esforcei, até que a minha visão alternava o nítido e o embaçado.

E eu vi o Sasuke, ele estava tentando se levantar, mas visivelmente sem condições pra isso.

Eu precisava chegar até ele e lhe dar cobertura – Servir de saco de pancada no lugar dele; ele não podia se machucar seriamente – Eu não queria nem pensar o que o Itachi faria comigo se não houvesse explicação plausível para os machucados.

E então outra dor aguda na nuca, desta vez meus joelhos cederam, e eu cai sobre o Sasuke, arruinando qualquer tentativa – Falha; dele de se levantar.

Bosta, não podíamos ficar no chão, isso ia estragar as coisas, nosso senso de direção só ia piorar e estaríamos perdidos. Do jeito que havíamos provocado os caras, era capaz de eles nos deixarem seriamente avariados, em cadeiras de rodas talvez... Por que com certeza o golpe de minerva seria dado pelo Itachi. Esse sim ia me matar.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas chutes me atingiram na barriga, e eu procurava mantê-la rígida, pra que aquilo não fizesse diferença – Isso ficou difícil depois que começaram a chutar a minha cabeça; Mas eu percebi uma coisa, se eu me mantivesse em cima do Sasuke, eles iam me atacar, e não a ele. E isso me fazia bem menos preocupado, por que, eles não eram nada perto do Itachi.

Mas, os chutes começaram a diminuir.

E eu não acreditava, eles não iriam se contentar só com isso, era pouco.

E então eu abri os olhos.

Só pra ver aquela cena insana – Eu via meio embaçado, mas via.

Era Juugo, e ele estava quase trucidando uns caras na porrada.

Eram porradas tão fortes que ele deferia que os caras voavam longe e não se levantavam. E não importava com quantas barras de ferro batessem nele, ele parecia nem sentir.

Ele me lembrou o Huck – Só faltava ele ser verde.

E então a coisa toda acabou, em menos de um minuto os caras voltaram chorando – literalmente; de onde tinham vindo.

E o Juugo estava inteiro, e enorme parado lá.

Ele se virou pra nós, e eu tremi nas bases – Eu prometi ser sincero ali em cima, não foi?

A sobrancelha laranja se ergueu analisando, e em segundos eu estava no ombro dele, agarrado pela camisa do uniforme e posto lá como se eu não tivesse um peso relevante, como um saco de batatas seco.

Ele fez a mesma coisa com o Sasuke.

**-//-**

A bolsa de gelo se chocou contra a minha pele anormalmente quente e aliviou a dor no meu rosto.

Eu estava em um sofá de dois lugares, e Sasuke estava ao meu lado. A casa era pequena, arrumada, aconchegante, um perfeito lar.

Ele era a única coisa que deixava tudo aquilo estranho, Juugo. A casa pertencia a ele.

**Sasuke:** Valeu pela força cara.

**Juugo:** Vocês deram sorte de arrumarem treta na frente da minha casa.

Ele falou sem alterar a voz.

**Sasuke:** Ow, vou lembrar de voltar sempre aqui quando quiser brigar.

**Juugo:** Eu pensei que fosse exagero da minha parte quando pensei que vocês eram retardados por me chamarem pra junto de vocês, vocês não precisavam vir pra frente da minha casa comprovar a minha teoria.

**Suigetsu:** Se liga armário ambulante, ninguém aqui sabia que essa casa era sua.

**Juugo:** Você é bem arretado pra quem está bem mais fudido que o playboy.

**Suigetsu:** Se toca meow, eu tava protegendo o playboyzinho... O irmão dele é pior do que aqueles caras... Nem se compara aliais.

**Juugo:** Seu irmão é durão?

**Sasuke:** Ele é super protetor...

**Juugo:** Aah--

A campainha tocou, alta pacas, doeu o meu ouvido.

Juugo foi atender, e nos ouvimos conversa... Era uma daquelas vadiazinha que eu costumava pegar – Da mesma raça pelo menos; ela parecia tão desesperada pra entrar e ficar com ele, e ele parecia bem desesperado para dispensá-la – Embora se mantivesse calmo.

E então ele dispensou, voltou sem falar nada e ligou a secretaria eletrônica, indo pra cozinha pegar água pra nos.

Todos os recados – E não eram poucos; eram de mulheres – Do estilo vadiazinhas, como a que bateu na porta; E eram de mulheres diferentes todas visivelmente loucas por uma chance com ele.

Eu e o Sasuke estávamos boquiabertos, ele era – De longe; o cara mais estranho da escola, e mesmo assim, aquele nível de popularidade...

Ele deletou todos os recados antes de acabarem.

**Juugo:** Eu vou ter que trocar de numero de novo, isso é um saco!

Ele pensou alto.

**Suigetsu:** Cara... Como você consegue? Esse nível de popularidade...

**Juugo:** Bom de cama.

O assunto morreu. A palavra "humilhados" se materializou em cima da minha cabeça e da do Sasuke e nós nos calamos, recolhemos o nosso orgulho rebaixado do chão e ficamos na nossa.

O silencio invadiu o local por um bom período de tempo.

**Juugo:** Hey... Aquela proposta... De eu me juntar a vocês... Ainda está de pé?

**Sasuke:** Ta meow, por quê? Você mudou de idéia?

**Juugo:** Eeh...

**Suigetsu:** E por que? Achei que você fosse do tipo que protegesse os fracos e oprimidos--

E a resolução invadiu a minha mente como um estalo.

**Juugo:** Bem, vocês não são tão insuportáveis quanto eu pensei...

**Suigetsu:** Se está pensando em se juntar a nos só por que acha que somos fracos, pode retirar o seu pocotó da adversidade pluvial cidadão, ninguém aqui precisa ser salvo.

**Juugo:** Eu não estava pensado em salvar vocês, estava pensando mais em... Como dizer? Extravasar, como vocês fazem. Bater naqueles caras foi... Relaxante. Estou bem mais leve agora.

**Sasuke:** Ah, que é isso cara, isso vai ser... Injusto, você não vai deixar pra gente.

**Juugo:** Se agente dividir igual, eu prometo não roubar carinhas de vocês.

**Suigetsu:** ... Tá. Você ta dentro. MAAAS, se você não respeitar a divisão, agente bate em você.

Como se agente fosse conseguir.

Tenho certeza que ele pensou o mesmo.

**Juugo:** Tudo bem cara.

**Suigetsu:** Legal, (H) Agora nos somos a supremacia... Supremacia...

**Sasuke:** Taka.

**Juugo:** Taka é legal.

**Suigetsu:** Hmm, até que é.

Juugo estendeu os punhos pra nós, e nos batemos nossos punhos nos dele.

**Todos:** Supremacia taka.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Hahá'.

Depois disso não tinha quem duvidasse da nossa supremacia, ou que ao menos fizesse frente a nos – Exceto o Itachi, que podia ganhar de todos nós sozinhos... FDP incrível do carai!

Maaas, um supremacia nunca é completa se ela não tiver os melhores em tudo.

Por hora, nos tínhamos os melhores em tudo, mas, depois da ruiva perfeita, vimos q ainda faltava um membro no grupo.

Nunca seria supremacia se alguém tão... – Perfeita; ficasse de fora.

**- Flash Back On –**

Eu estava procurando Sasuke, Juugo estava a alguns passos atrás de mim. Estávamos em meio a uma confusão da junção de três turmas com os mesmos horários de Ed. Física – Não que eu me importasse com a confusão.

Esse era o melhor dia de Ed. Física, quando a nossa – Temida; supremacia se juntava pra humilhar alguns coitados no futebol.

E então, os times estavam formados, seriamos do time sem camisa.

Só me faltava achar o Sasuke.

Onde aquele bosta estava? Ele não sabia que tinha que vir pro futebol?

E então eu avistei-o, de costas.

E eu parei.

Mas não por ele.

Por ela.

Ela era de longe o ser mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto. O Ruivo do cabelo dela – Vermelho morango, absurdamente inédito; Se contrastava com a pele branca – Branca de forma que o vermelho ficava gritante; Os lábios médios avermelhados naturais – Se abriam e fechavam com uma sincronia perfeita como se ela não falasse e sim cantasse; Os óculos – De aro grosso, e preto; Não podiam esconder os olhos penetrantes – Vermelhos quase como o cabelo; O Repicado curto de um lado do cabelo, faziam pontas lisas e desiguais roçarem nos rosto dela – Muito levemente; como se agraciando a pele e os óculos dela. O outro lado do cabelo ia longo cair pelo uniforme – Ela anulava qualquer estranheza que aquilo pudesse ter, tudo nela era tão uniforme, sincrônico, e perfeito que...

A larga parte superior do uniforme não demonstrava ou dava a entender nenhuma "protuberância" muito avantajada. Mas, as meias pretas até o meio das cochas destacavam uma par de pernas espetacular, e a saia curta dava a entender um traseiro empinado com o mesmo potencial das pernas. As mãos dela – Leve, com dedos finos; não gesticulavam muito, passando a impressão de uma garota segura de si. A expressão facial, e o jeito que as palavras pareciam fluir – Por que elas não eram faladas, elas nasciam da boca dela com a mesma perfeição que água cristalina brotava da fonte; da boca dela aparentavam a segurança no que ela falava. Ela parecia ter absoluta certeza de todas as facetas que – Seja lá qual fosse; o assunto poderia assumir.

E por um lapso de segundo, eu percebi que tinha algo errado. Não com ela – Nunca ia ter nada errado nela; era comigo.

Afinal há quanto tempo eu estava sem puxar ar pra dentro dos meus pulmões?

E o mais importante, como se fazia isso?

E senti meu pulmões responderem, agoniados, por ar. Como se gritassem precisando de ar, minha garganta sofreu com um pressão desconhecida pra se liberar mas ela estava travada, e eu não fazia idéia de como destravar.

Um leve sacudir fez o ar entrar como um tiro, disparar pela minha garganta e atingir os meus pulmões. Uma dor leve comparada ao alivio de re-aprender a respirar.

A mão no meu ombro ainda me sacudia de leve, nem precisaria calcular o tamanho e o peso pra saber que era Juugo. Eu saberia pela sutileza com a qual eu fui balançado. Juugo – Por ser enorme; tinha medo de machucar as pessoas, e por isso ele era cuidadosamente sutil.

**Juugo:** Suigetsu? Tudo bem?

Eu arfei em resposta, meus pulmões tentando repor o longo tempo que passaram sem oxigênio. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

**Juugo:** Eu não sabia que você tinha asma.

**Suigetsu:** Eu não tenho.

Eu me esforcei pra falar, sentindo meus pulmões se apertarem enquanto o ar saia deles pra formar as palavras.

Qual era o problema? Por que diabos eu ainda estava arfando?! Eu já tinha tido tempo pra me recuperar.

E eu percebi onde o meu olhar ainda estava.

Estava nela.

Nem eu – E nem meu cérebro; controlavam meus pulmões enquanto meus olhos fixavam a perfeita ruiva conversando com o Sasuke. E meus pulmões precisavam que pelo menos um de nós dois os controlassem. Mas, ambos – Eu e o meu cérebro; Não conseguíamos funcionar, ela acabou com qualquer sincronia, ela tinha desligado o meu cérebro, ou pirado com ele, por que ele só conseguia computar o que ela fazia.

Eu arfei novamente, puxando o ar que meus pulmões precisavam, por que meu cérebro não estava disposto a controlar isso.

E então Sasuke comentou o que ela dizia, gesticulando de leve, sutil como ele sempre era.

E ela corou.

E foi ao ver as bochechas dela ruborizando, se manchando de vermelho leve e gradualmente, que meus pulmões pararam sua atividade de vez. E dessa vez não por que eu havia esquecido, só havia uma prioridade mais importante. A constatação estalada do meu cérebro.

Ela gostava dele.

Mais uma das muitas loucas pelo Uchiha.

E a pior parte da constatação, ele... Ele estava... Interessado.

Como ele ousava se interessar por ela!? Como ele...

Eu queria uma razão lógica pra culpá-lo. Eu implorei ao meu cérebro qualquer razão, por mais insignificante que fosse pra ele não estar interessado.

Não haviam razões, era perfeitamente plausível, lógico e obvio ele estar interessado.

Mas não era aceitável – Não pra mim pelo menos.

Eu respirei de novo, furiosamente agora, gritando internamente com os meus pulmões.

_Funcionem sozinhos porcarias!! Funcionem como vocês devem funcionar ou morram!!!_

**Juugo:** Você está bem Suigetsu? Parece... Tenso... O que--

Eu sai a passadas largas do lado de Juugo, não me interessava o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse a dizer. Meus punhos se apertaram, eu precisava mesmo quebrar a cara do Sasuke.

Mas eu não faria isso. Não por uma garota. Não importava se ela era **A** garota, eu não faria aquilo.

Mas, eu também não deixaria as coisas perfeitas pra eles, não mesmo.

Meus pulmões – Anormalmente autônomos agora; Puxavam o ar rápido pelo nariz e os lançava fora pela boca, tentando me acalmar.

E eu cheguei perfeitamente calmo. Perfeitamente irônico. E perfeitamente disposto a acabar com o clima ali.

E, eu tive sucesso.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Depois disso, visto que a Karin era incrivelmente inteligente – Em que ela não era incrível?; Ela entrou pra supremacia.

E nos éramos um ótimo grupo, feliz de verdade.

Acho que, do modo como todos nos éramos – Todos 'defeituosos'; era ótimo achar um grupo que suprisse – E não se importasse; todas as falhas que nos tínhamos – Que eram tão absurdas para os outros.

Eu acho, que tínhamos 'defeitos' parecidos, éramos brinquedos 'defeituosos' em cantos parecidos, e então vinha uma afinidade tão pura. Nós entendíamos os 'defeitos'uns dos outros por que tínhamos os mesmos defeitos.

As mesmas dificuldades de 'encaixe' – Como se fossemos peças falhas de um quebra-cabeça; que foram resolvidas como se nos juntássemos – Como se as falhas que nos faziam imperfeitos pro quebra-cabeça, nos fizesse adequados uns para os outros.

Éramos um time, de verdade.

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

**Itachi:** Tudo bem, temos muitas providencias a tomar, mas temos que estabelecer prioridades.

Itachi e Shikamaru discutiam como fazer tudo, ou como fazer qualquer coisa, Estavam totalmente abertos a sugestões...

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira, fazendo a acrobacia de ficar de 'perninha de chinês', com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

# Parece uma criança! # constatou Suigetsu.

Suigetsu estava sentado em uma cadeira, um pouco afastado de Sasuke. Ainda não tinha engolido a historia, na verdade, a historia era tão confusa tão carente de fatos que chegava a ser intragável.

Sasuke parecia tão pateta que Suigetsu duvidava se podia ser mesmo aquele cara frio, arrogante e sarcástico que ele tinha como amigo.

# Apesar de a aparência ser igual, a personalidade é ridiculamente diferente. # Constatou.

**Sasuke:** Vamos brincar?

A voz em um tom infantil e estúpido, o rosto com uma expressão alegre e estúpida, e um sorriso escancarado e estúpido.

**Suigetsu:** è_e Não.

O rosto de Sasuke se contorceu em uma expressão birrenta, fazendo bico.

**Sasuke:** Chato!

**Suigetsu:** Ora, você... è_é

**Sasuke:** _- Faz careta –_ Boooorrriiing!

**Suigetsu:** _- levanta da cadeira –_ Ora seu--

**Itachi:** Suigetsu fique quieto onde está!

Suigetsu girou os olhos, sentando-se novamente.

Sasuke sorriu e mostrou a língua pra Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** Porra Itachi! Olha ele!

Sasuke mostrou a língua novamente.

**Itachi:** Sasuke pare de agir feito uma criança!

Sasuke virou a cara.

# Parece um pirralho chato! # Resmungou Suigetsu, mentalmente.

Itachi girou os olhos e voltou a falar com Shikamaru, era só o que lhe faltava ter que vigiar 2 marmanjos com mentalidade de criança.

Suigetsu re-analisou Sasuke. Estava todo ferrado, mãos e pés furados e alguma coisa toda ensangüentada amarrada no braço.

Tinha algum pressentimento estranho sobre aquele "alguma coisa"...

**Shikamaru:** Na boa, esse assunto era pra ser sigiloso, não dá pra sair por ai espalhando que o Sasuke voltou a vida.

Sasuke estava inquieto. Aquilo tudo era muito tedioso, por que ele não podia ficar pirilimpando pelo Hall?

**Itachi:** Exato, já tem gente demais sabendo, temos que tomar mais cuidado com isso...

# Chatisse! # Pensou Sasuke.

Passou a mão no rosto sem saco, foi quando sentiu, em meio a todo o cheiro de sangue, aquele cheiro doce.

**Shikamaru:** Já deu pra ver que aqui não dá pra esconder ele, é muito movimentado.

Sasuke constatou que o cheiro vinha do jaleco e começou a cheirá-lo, feito um cãozinho farejador.

**Itachi:** Eu acho que devia levá-lo pra minha casa, lá é grande o suficiente pra escondê-lo se alguém for lá, não é muito freqüentado e-- O que diabos você está fazendo Sasuke!?

Sua voz aumentou de tom quando questionava o irmão mais novo.

Há essa altura Sasuke já fazia a proeza de cheirar seu ombro. Parou ao ouvir a pergunta agressiva do irmão mais velho. Olhou Itachi com um sorrisão pateta, e falou como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san, esse jaleco cheira bem.

O mais velho ergueu a sobrancelha.

**Itachi:** Cheira bem?

Caminhou até Sasuke e abaixou a altura do ombro dele, em um local onde não tinha sangue e cheirou.

Imediatamente se afastou fazendo careta e pondo a mão no nariz.

# Cerejeiras! #

**Itachi:** Cheiro bom!? Esse cheiro é horriv-- Cerejeiras?!

Um estado dentro da cabeça de Itachi.

# Muri! (¨ Impossível!¨) #

Ele abaixou seu olhar e tocou o bolso do jaleco virando a parte bordada na sua direção.

"_**Haruno Sakura".**_

Ficou sem ação.

Shikamaru se aproximou pra ler o nome.

# Oh-oh... #

Itachi apertou com força o bolso do jaleco.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san...?

**Itachi:** Tira essa porcaria... Tira já essa porcaria Sasuke!!!

Ele puxou o jaleco com força a fim de tirá-lo do corpo do irmão menor, conseguiu arrancar 3 botões.

Sasuke se encolheu indo pra trás.

**Sasuke:** Nii-san, eu estou sem roupa por baixo disso!

**Shikamaru:** _- segurando Itachi –_ Quer fazer o favor de pensar?!

Itachi parecia revoltado, e não estava disposto a largar o jaleco, mesmo com Shikamaru o puxando.

E então, os dois foram jogados no chão, empurrados sem consideração.

Suigetsu estava sem paciência pra cenas, pegou o braço ferido de Sasuke com a mesma consideração que empurrou os outros dois.

**Sasuke:** Itaaaaii!

**Suigetsu:** Cala a porra da boca!

Desamarrou o jaleco ensangüentado do braço de Sasuke, revelando os cortes feios no braço do mesmo.

**Shikamaru:** Minha nossa...

**Itachi:** Sasuke... Como você--

**-¹ Pleft ¹-**

O jaleco encharcado de sangue foi ao chão, fazendo um barulho alto de pano molhado de vai de encontro a um piso polido.

Suigetsu se jogou na cadeira, sentando-se. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

Itachi e Shikamaru olharam o jaleco no chão.

Bordado, entre morangos, estava um nome.

"_**Karin."**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Eu nunca tive grandes perdas.

Zabuza, Haku... Por eles eu só senti um alivio enorme por me livrar, me senti livre.

E quanto ao meu irmão... Eu nem me lembro direito dele, é só uma lembrança embaçada, vazia muitas vezes, sem um sentimento forte. Eu era novo demais pra lembrar. E talvez tenha doido bastante, e meu cérebro tenha decidido – Para o meu próprio bem; guardar essa lembrança em um canto dele onde eu não tenho acesso.

Então, perder o Sasuke foi uma das piores coisas – Se não a pior; que me aconteceu.

**- Flash Back On –**

**-¹ TRRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM… TRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM ¹–**

Eu acordei com o telefone tocando – Se esgoelando; acima do sofá onde eu estava dormindo. Desliguei o televisor antes de atender, o programa que eu assistia quando dormi já tinha terminado.

Atendi.

**Suigetsu:** Alô.

"_Suigetsu."_

Era Juugo. Eu reconheci a voz, grave e monstruosa. Mas tinha algo errado nela, ela parecia quebrada.

**Suigetsu:** Juugo. Que voz é essa cara, quem morreu?

Silencio.

Silencio longo, incomodo, algo na minha cabeça começou a apitar, me alertar.

**Suigetsu:** Juugo?

Minha voz era cautelosa.

E a voz quebrada dele respondeu.

"_Sasuke."_

**Suigetsu:** O que tem o Sasuke!?

Eu perguntei, agora exasperado.

Silencio de novo, agora era muito pior que antes.

**Suigetsu:** Juugo!!

Eu me exaltei.

**Suigetsu:** O que tem o Sasuke!?

Eu perguntei firme, tentando persuadi-lo a cuspir aquela voz quebrada pra mim.

"_Sasuke..."_

Sua voz quebrada ia se partindo cada vez mais.

"_Sofreu um acidente..."_

Em pedaços tão pequenos.

**Suigetsu:** Acidente!? Que tipo de acidente!?

Eu já estava sentado no sofá, quase gritando ao telefone.

"_Carro."_

A voz dele continuava se partindo cada vez mais, e eu me questionava como era possível.

_Sasuke não dirige_, meu cérebro constatou rápido, exasperado, _logo ele foi atropelado_.

Eu poupei perguntas – Não achava que Juugo pudesse manter sua voz inteira o suficiente pra eu entender por muito tempo, então tentei ser breve.

**Suigetsu:** Ele está bem?

Eu fui cauteloso, eu precisava que Juugo mantivesse sua voz – Ele parecia estar se esforçando bastante pra mantê-la; e me falasse ao menos o hospital onde ele estava.

"_Ele... Sasuke..."_

A voz dele se partindo em milhares de pedaçinhos, se tornava difícil de compreender.

**Suigetsu:** O que?

Eu incentivei, paciente.

A voz em seguida não quebrou tanto, mas veio tão carregada que foi mais difícil de entender – Ou de digerir.

"_Morreu."_

Um...

Dois...

Três...

Quatro...

Cinco...

Cinco segundos.

Foi o tempo que meu cérebro precisou pra "aceitar" a informação.

E depois ele se bagunçou de tal forma, que eu me perdi na bagunça.

A única coisa que eu conseguia estar ciente, era de uma dor intensa no meu peito. Como se alguém o estivesse apertando meu coração, o impedindo de bater, causando uma dor muito forte, bem mais do que eu podia agüentar.

A voz de Juugo não veio mais, ou eu não a ouvi mais.

O telefone caiu da minha mão e eu levei a mesma mão pro peito, onde aquela dor agoniante me matava.

Meus pulmões pareciam de chumbo, pesados demais para o meu corpo, pesados demais pra puxarem o ar, a dor os parecia impedir de funcionar.

Eu queria gritar, aquela dor agoniante me fazia querer gritar até que minhas cordas vocais estourassem. Mas, algo bloqueava a minha garganta. Como se eu tivesse engolido uma batata inteira, e ela estivesse bloqueando a minha garganta.

A dor fez meu corpo parar instantaneamente, eu fui inibido por ela, pra fora do controle do mesmo.

Eu cai do sofá, e não senti nada, nem ouvi o baque, nem nada se alterou, era somente aquela dor agoniante que preenchia tudo o que estava vazio, e tomava conta do que estava cheio. Era só dor por todos os lados.

Meus olhos, eu via através deles, mas era só isso. Eu não conseguia discernir nada, nada importava, era só a dor.

Mas, eu percebi quando meus olhos ficaram embaçados, e anormalmente molhados.

E então quando as lagrimas correram livres, a minha garganta destravou. E eu pude gritar.

Gritei, chorei, como um desesperado.

Gritei e chorei.

Mas isso não aliviou nada.

**-//-**

Eu entrei no ambiente pesado, mas não mais pesados que meus passos, meu coração, meus pulmões e meu corpo inteiro.

Eu não sabia como eu estava andando, como eu estava respirando, e como meu coração estava batendo com toda a aquela dor latente que não diminuía.

Eu estava em piloto automático.

Meu corpo funcionava fora do meu controle – Ou compreensão; deixando-me bastante livre pra 'curtir' todas as facetas da dor que me assolava.

Eu andei as cegas até um canto, não sei que canto.

Eu sabia que o cadáver dele não estaria ali, ainda que tivesse um caixão simbólico no meio da sala, eu sabia que não havia sobrado muito do meu primeiro amigo.

Eu fiquei parado no meu canto, me afogando na minha dor.

E então a mão grande e quente segurou meu ombro. Firme, mas leve e sutil.

Juugo.

Eu o olhei, e foi a primeira coisa que eu realmente olhei depois da noticia.

Ele era um reflexo meu.

Ele estava ferido.

Eu vi o rosto dele, inchado, e os olhos vermelhos, e a dor visível em seus olhos.

Ele também tinha chorado até que seus olhos secassem, e ele também tinha a mesma dor.

A mesma intensidade de uma dor agoniante.

Ele não falou nada, apenas apertou – Ainda sutil; o meu ombro e foi me guiando pela sala.

Ele também estava em piloto automático.

Eu fui – Não controlava as minhas pernas.

Perto do caixão simbólico, estava ele.

Uchiha Itachi.

Meus pés pararam, se enraizaram onde estavam, eu sentia a pressão da mão de

Juugo no meu ombro, mas não me movi, e isso sumiu.

Meus olhos em Itachi.

E então, minha dor – Ainda estava lá, constante e irrevogável; pareceu nada.

Perto da dor que Itachi exalava, minha dor parecia nada.

Ele estava em piloto automático também, não. Pior! Ele estava em coma. Ele não se mexia, não piscava, e respirar era uma coisa que ele não faria se pudesse raciocinar. Seu cérebro parecia desligado, parecia existir somente pra mantê-lo respirando, e incapaz de fazê-lo pensar. Ele parecia ter chorado tanto, tanto, tanto que talvez não houvesse mais o que ele pudesse chorar. E agora ele estava afogado em uma dor que... A dor que me matava não era nem 1/10 da que eu podia enxergar nele.

Uchiha Itachi estava... Destruído.

Shikamaru estava ao lado dele, apático. Shikamaru estava exatamente como eu estava agora, sem palvras. A dor de Itachi era impressionante, maçante. Me massacrava só de olhar.

Me massacrava, massacrava Shikamaru.

Ele estava ao lado dele, mas ele parecia estar tão afetado pela dor de Itachi que estava em seu próprio piloto automático.

A dor de Itachi parecia esmagá-lo – Me esmagava; Era uma pressão insuportável, mas tanto eu como Shikamaru não tínhamos forças pra nos mover. A dor dele não nos deixaria.

A dor de Itachi ecoava pela sala toda, tornando todas as outras insignificantes.

E eu dei graças a Deus por minha dor não ser tão horrível a ponto de me destruir de tal forma.

Perguntei-me, qual não seria o tamanho da bagunça na cabeça dele.

Me corrigi em seguida, não tinha espaço em Itachi pra bagunça. Ela sim, era só dor.

E a dor era tanta que saia dele e afetava diretamente a pessoas ao seu redor.

Se era maçante daquele jeito com quem estava fora, imagine pra ele.

Mas eu sabia como era, eu podia ver.

Dentro dele era como uma folha seca, apenas esperando para que alguém pisasse nela e a esmigalhasse.

Uchiha Itachi estava morto.

Juugo me empurrou um pouco mais brusco – Ainda sutil demais; levando-me pra longe de Itachi.

Eu me perguntei se ele também se sentia daquele jeito, esmagado pela dor de Itachi.

Eu consegui respirar normalmente – Tão quanto a minha dor insignificante, mas constante, permitia; quando me distanciei de Itachi.

Segui pra onde Juugo me levava ainda em piloto automático.

E então eu parei novamente.

Era ela.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira um pouco distante do caixão, seus ombros caídos, sua cabeça baixa fazendo seu cabelo vermelho cobrir o rosto e ela mantinha as mãos sobre o colo.

Ela estava perfeitamente imóvel, como uma estatua.

Meu corpo se moveu rápido, saindo do aperto sutil e firme de Juugo.

E em um curto tempo – Que a dor não considerou como trégua; eu estava em frente a ela.

**Suigetsu:** K... Karin...

Eu balbuciei, minha voz saiu tremula e tão quebrada quanto a de Juugo.

O corpo dela se mexeu, respondendo ao meu chamado.

E lentamente, maquinalmente como uma boneca de cordas, ela mexeu o rosto na minha direção.

E meus olhos encontraram o dela.

Ela estava pior que Juugo – Pior que eu.

Menos mal que Itachi – Não tinha como igualar a dor dele.

Ela estava quebrada.

Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo, e eu senti alguma coisa se adicionar a minha dor e piorá-la.

Juugo sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela. E o imitei.

Pus minha mão sobre a dela enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça de novo.

Ela estava fria, quase morta, como Itachi.

Meus olhos vaguearam pela sala, procurando não focar-se nela, vê-la daquela forma me dava vontade de me enforcar.

Eu vi que quem recebia os pesamos era o tio-tutor dos irmãos Uchiha. Uchiha Madara.

Ele parecia... Abalado.

Mas como ninguém ousaria se aproximar de Itachi ele recebia os pêsames.

Vaguei com meus olhos pra longe de Itachi.

E foi ai que eu vi aquela menina entrar.

O cabelo rosa claro se contrastava com a roupa preta quase tanto quanto o cabelo vermelho-morango da Karin.

Não a conhecia, mas ela parecia... Destruída.

Como Itachi.

Não, não como Itachi. Não mesmo.

Mas, a dor dela, beirava a dele.

Se alguma dor estava próxima da dor dele, era a dela.

E eu não entendi o porquê.

Mas senti que Karin olhou pra ela, ainda maquinal.

Eu olhei pra Karin, não havia expressão em seu rosto, mas ela olhava pra menina.

E então eu olhei também, só pra ver que alguem ia na direção dela.

Itachi havia se movido e ia na direção da menina do cabelo rosa.

**-¹ TAP. ¹-**

O estalar foi alto, e a menina foi ao chão.

Itachi havia lhe acertado uma tapa tão forte que ela tinha caído toda bagunçada no chão.

**Itachi:** Saia.

Ele falou, sua voz morta estava com um ódio tão aparente, que parecia veneno.

Ele só precisou falar uma vez, era uma ordem cheia de ódio impossível de não se obedecer.

A menina começou a se erguer, sem nem ao menos protestar pela tapa, ou nada. A dor física parecia insignificante.

E ela saiu pela porta, com passos mortos.

Naruto – Um dos amigos que encaixe falho do Sasuke; a seguiu.

Assim como os olhos de Karin.

Eu não entendi.

**- Flash Back Off -**

Eu não sentia que podia sobreviver aquilo, mas infelizmente, o tempo continuava passando, e eu ainda tinha uma vida.

Ainda que eu desejasse não tê-la.

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

**Suigetsu:** O problema é tirar ele daqui?

Itachi e Shikamaru o olharam, fazia tempo que ele não falava nada, que mal se mexia.

**Suigetsu:** Se for o caso, eu tenho roupas no carro, só tenho que descer pra pegá-las. Acho que dá pra alguém servir de distração pro povo enquanto eu levo esse carinha pro meu carro, e em seguida vou pra casa do Itachi.

**Itachi:** E você pensou tudo isso sozinho?

**Suigetsu:** Tudo bem Itachi, se você não precisa de ajuda, tow capando o gato.

Itachi olhou incrédulo Suigetsu pegar o casaco e ir em direção a porta.

**Shikamaru:** Hey Suigetsu, é um bom plano! (Y) Traga as roupas por favor, é necessário!

**Suigetsu:** Parece que alguém aqui pensa! Volto logo. o/

E foi saindo para ir até o carro.

**Shikamaru:** Itachi, ninguém aqui está em condições de rejeitar ajuda cara.

**Itachi:** Eu falei brincando, não me lembro de ele ser tão sensível.

****

**- Escritório de Advocacia Uchiha, Andar do Herdeiro, Banheiro. -**

Sasuke analisava-se no espelho, enquanto Suigetsu fazia um curativo de qualquer jeito em seu braço, a intenção não era ajudar o ferimento a regenerar, e sim escondê-lo.

Repetiu o processo nas mãos e nos pés de Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Suigetsu...

A voz ainda soava infantil, mas o rosto inexpressivo era do Sasuke-original.

Suigetsu o olhou.

**Sasuke:** Qual é o problema do nii-san com o jaleco?

O rosto tinha a mesma expressão, assim Suigetsu conseguiu tratá-lo de igual.

**Suigetsu:** Caso você não saiba, seu irmão detesta o cheiro de cerejeiras e o jaleco cheira a cerejeiras.

**Sasuke:** E por que ele detesta?

Suigetsu deu de ombros. Acabou de fazer os curativos, deu roupas a Sasuke e o deixou se vestir.

Olhou-o pelo reflexo do espelho, todos os músculos, a tatuagem... Perfeitamente igual ao original.

# Por que traze-lo de volta Karin? #

**Sasuke:** Suigetsu, não sabe mesmo por que meu nii-san detesta cerejeiras?

Suigetsu o fitou pelo espelho novamente.

# Acho que não sou a pessoa certa pra ti dizer que estás morto... #

Voltou a fitar o próprio reflexo, inexpressivo.

**Suigetsu:** Como eu vou saber? Ele é seu irmão e não meu.

**-//-**

Itachi sentou-se em sua cadeira colossal atrás de sua mesa. A cadeira era a única coisa que permanecia tão imponente quanto antes. O resto estava um caos.

Recostou-se na cadeira, levemente na diagonal. Pousou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, e apoiou o rosto na mão entreaberta. (**N/a:** Liiiiinnndoooo!!!! *¬* )

Shikamaru veio da direção do banheiro com o jaleco em mãos, parou na frente de Itachi e o olhou.

Levou alguns segundos para Itachi mover apenas os olhos e fita-lo.

**Shikamaru:** O que eu faço com isso? _– mostra o jaleco –_

Itachi olhou lentamente pro jaleco, e depois pra Shikamaru. Desencostou a boca da mão da mão uns milímetros e falou frio como um iceberg.

**Itachi:** Incinere.

E indicou com os olhos o incinerador de papel.

**Itachi:** E esse outro também.

Se referia ao de Karin.

**Shikamaru:** Destruir qualquer coisa fora do normal... Procedimento padrão...

E incinerou os 2 jalecos. Voltou à frente da mesa.

**Shikamaru:** E agora?

**Itachi:** O que?

**Shikamaru:** O que vai fazer?

**Itachi:** Levar o Sasuke pra casa.

**Shikamaru:** Eu estou falando sobre elas. Acha mesmo que elas trouxeram ele de volta a vida?

Itachi suspirou.

**Itachi:** Karin, aquela menina é brilhante. Se alguém tinha que ter o dedo nisso, é ela.

**Shikamaru:** E sobre a Sakura?

Itachi estreitou os olhos.

**Itachi:** O que tem?

**Shikamaru:** Querendo você ou não, ela trouxe o seu irmão de volta.

Itachi estreitou mais os olhos.

**Itachi:** Pra começar ela não teria que trazê-lo de volta se não o tivesse matado.

Shikamaru ergueu a sobrancelha. Era difícil argumentar com Itachi, e aquela lógica dele era incontestável.

**Itachi:** Mas, por hora ela é segundo plano. Sasuke é o que importa agora.

Girou a cadeira e olhou pelo vidro atrás dele.

**Itachi:** Mas eu garanto...

Shikamaru viu o reflexo dele no vidro colossal da janela. Não podia distinguir bem o tipo de olhar, mas podia distinguir perfeitamente o tipo de sorriso.

Vingativo.

**Itachi:** Ela não perde por esperar.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sem o Sasuke, as coisas eram difíceis.

Não só pra mim é claro, mas sem ele, Taka meio que... Se separou.

Karin sequer vivia, ela estava em piloto automático constante.

Juugo não estava mais disponível. Ele gostava da Karin, mas o importante mesmo era a formação HEBI pra ele... HEBI era eu, ele e Sasuke.

HEBI não existia mais, e ele preferiu se afastar.

E eu não ia forçar a minha presença a eles, não mesmo.

Cada um tinha uma forma de extravasar, sobreviver à falta do Sasuke.

Karin estudava. Estudava como uma louca, não sei nem se ela dormia a noite, mas ela estudava tão desesperadamente como se aquilo pudesse traze-lo de volta.

Juugo usufruía de mulheres, todos os dias vadias diferentes na cama dele. E ainda assim, ele parecia vazio.

Eu tentei fazer como ele, e tive êxito – Não como ele é claro; Mas, sexo era vazio, sem sentido, por que... Eu só conseguia ver a Karin. E no final, quando eu percebia que não era a Karin ali, que não eram cabelos vermelhos morango que eu afagava, e nem pelo nome certo que eu gemia...

O Vazio só aumentava, por que eu sabia, eu sabia como a Karin estava, e ela estava assim por ele.

Nenhuma das antigas perseguidoras sem cérebro dele havia ficado daquele jeito, mas ela estava.

E aquilo com certeza não ajudava.

Então eu fui pra forma de sempre de extravasar.

Brigas.

Ainda que isso me cortasse como se eu estivesse vomitando laminas pela lembrança do Sasuke.

Eu brigava ainda assim.

**- Flash Back On –**

Eu peguei o algodão manchado de marrom-iodo com os dedos, sem me importar com a mancha que ficaria nos dedos, e levei a sobrancelha.

Ardeu de encontro ao corte, mas nem assim a minha expressão mudou.

Dor física não me incomodava, pelo menos não aquela.

A dor de quando eu apanhava – E batia; alguns muitos minutos atrás era boa, ela me preenchia.

Mas, agora eu estava vazio de novo.

E essa dor incomoda porem insignificante não ia preencher nada.

Esfreguei o algodão de leve manchando minha sobrancelha branca e as pontas da franja, não ia sair fácil aquela coloração marrom. Eu estava me lixando.

**-¹ PEEEEN, PEEENN ¹-**

A campainha tocava me incomodando mais que o ardor, quem seria a essa hora?

Fui sem me importar com o que eu segurava na sobrancelha.

Abri a porta e olhei sem expressão pro ser sem expressão na porta.

As sobrancelhas laranjas dele se retorceram ao ver minha sobrancelha.

**Suigetsu:** Juugo.

Eu cumprimentei sem vontade.

**Juugo:** Você ta bem cara?

Ele parecia preocupado.

**Suigetsu:** Estou vivo.

Silencio.

**Juugo:** ... Eu posso entrar?

**Suigetsu:** Mi casa és su casa.

Eu respondi sem animo.

Ele entrou, foi ao sofá. Eu não me incomodei em ir pegar nada, só sentei.

O que trazia Juugo ali depois de tantos meses de indisponibilidade?

**Juugo:** Já fazem meses não é?

**Suigetsu:** É.

Eu respondi acompanhando com um aceno de cabeça serio.

**Juugo:** Me desculpe por todo esse tempo sem responder os recados... Eu precisava de um tempo.

**Suigetsu:** Sem problemas. Era só isso? Eu estava ocupado com um machucado, se você puder ir--

**Juugo:** Você precisa ajudá-la.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha, ainda que fosse a oposta ao machucado, doeu. Mas eu sabia que a dor não era sobre a sobrancelha.

**Suigetsu:** Quê?

**Juugo:** Eu tenho tentado há algumas semanas, mas ela parece uma arvora seca, e eu não consigo fazer nada sobre isso. Ela só piora e piora, cada vez mais sem vida. Você precisa ajudá-la.

Eu tinha uma leve – E certa; impressão do que ele falava, mas eu não queria pensar naquilo.

**Suigetsu:** Quem?

Ele pareceu impaciente.

**Juugo:** Karin, Suigetsu. Karin!!

**Suigetsu:** Desde quando você se importa com ela?

**Juugo:** Desde quando você não se importa?

**Suigetsu:** Como é--?

**Juugo:** Não se faça de idiota Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** Eu não sei do que você está--

**Juugo:** Ah, me poupe. Ta na cara que você é louco por ela. Desde a primeira vez que a viu. "True Love".

Ele zombou na ultima parte.

Não tinha como eu argumentar contra aquilo.

**Suigetsu:** De que importa o que eu sinto? Ela o ama. E ele nem está aqui pra iluminar o dia dela.

**Juugo:** Ela não precisa de sol Suigetsu. Ela precisa de água.

Eu ri.

Sasuke não podia ser comparado com o sol, ele era frio. Eu não podia ser comparado com água, água dava vida. E Karin não podia ser comparada a uma planta – Mas se pudesse seria uma arvore de morangos.

**Juugo:** Suigetsu...

Meu riso parou, morreu.

Juugo parecia serio.

**Juugo:** Por favor, faça-a viver!

**- Flash Back Off -**

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

**- Escritório de Advocacia Uchiha, Térreo, Hall -**

**Shikamaru:** Itachi, seu babaca!!

O grito cortou o local, chamando a atenção de todos.

**Itachi:** Te fode ai Shikamaru, tow me lixando pra ti.

O linguajar de baixo calão inédito saindo da boca do herdeiro, que era sempre tão educado, espantou a todos.

**Shikamaru:** Quando foi que você perdeu o seu senso de justiça seu babaca?!

**Itachi:** É o seu senso de justiça que está burro!

**Shikamaru:** _- pega Itachi pela gola –_ Escuta, idiota. Qual das provas vocÊ não entendeu?

**Itachi:** Escuta, iludido. Põe essa sua cabeça avantajada pra funcionar, e me larga!!

**Shikamaru:** _- soca –_ Eu achei que o nivel de QI do herdeiro Uchiha fosse mais alto, mas pelo jeito--

E Shikamaru foi ao chão. Nem percebeu a rasteira que levou.

Itachi era um ótimo lutador. (**N/a:** Itachi, ótimo em alguma coisa... Só pra variar. )

**Itachi:** Pensa um pouco antes de encostar a mão me mim! A família Uchiha é ótima em tudo, artes-marciais também.

Shikamaru o olhou, levantou e correu na direção de Itachi, com os punhos fechados.

Com dois tapas Itachi desviou dos socos e chutou o estomago de Shikamaru, que voltou ao chão.

**Itachi:** Já? Desistiu?

**Shikamaru:** Eu vou acabar com você Itachi--

Ele vinha correndo até Itachi, mas a segurança o segurou.

**Itachi:** Como eu disse... Te fode ai Shikamaru!

**-//- **

O elevador abriu e Itachi saiu passando a mão no queixo, Shikamaru tinha uma esquerda muito boa.

Andou olhando os carros até ver uma Ferrari Enzo azul-marinho reluzindo, Suigetsu estava encostado no capô, bebendo água pelo canudinho.

**Suigetsu:** E o Shika?

**Itachi:** Deve estar descendo... Porra, ele me deu um soco que meu queixo está formigando.

**Shikamaru:** E você me deu um chute que eu quase vomito até o que não comi.

Disse Shikamaru vindo em direção ao carro, com uma mão sobre o estomago.

**Shikamaru:** Caralho Itachi, era pra ser atuação, não precisava me bater de verdade.

**Itachi:** Devia ter pensado nisso antes de me socar!

**Suigetsu:** ¬¬ Mas são dois molengas mesmo! Acho que perderam a pratica, moças.

Ambos giraram os olhos, mas sabiam que aquilo era pura falta de pratica mesmo.

**Suigetsu:** Mas, choramingos a parte... Foi uma ótima distração.

**Itachi:** Onde ele está?

**Suigetsu:** Abaixado dentro do carro, vamos?

**Itachi:** Hai.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Depois daquilo eu realmente fui atrás da Karin.

Ela passou a ser minha meta.

A razão pra qual eu ainda respirava, eu tinha que fazê-la viver.

Me empenhei, escondi toda a dor que eu tinha em relação ao Sasuke, e em relação a vê-la sofrendo por ele, e fui o Suigetsu de antes. Não o Suigetsu que xingava ela, mas o Suigetsu que engolia tudo até a hora de extravasar.

Eu passei a ser legal com ela, ela precisava bem mais do que eu e o Juugo de alguém que fosse legal.

Passei a deixá-la sem tempo sozinha – Eu sabia o vazio que ficava quando se estava sozinho; Eu pretendia preencher todo o vazio dela, na base da falta de opção. Ia chegar chegando e ela não ia poder fazer nada, a não ser ficar completa.

Juugo também me ajudava, sempre parecia interessado nos estudos dela, e até servia de cobaia – Afinal, afinal ele era invulnerável.

E nos estávamos na missão salvar Karin.

Mas ela estava em outra missão, salvar a menina do cabelo rosa. Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Ela não me falou o motivo, e eu não insisti muito. Eu nunca tive nada a favor da garota, mas fingia tão bem quanto ela quando a garota vinha. Eu não entendia os motivos da Karin, mas via que ela se esforçava muito pra engolir e trancar toda a dor dela dentro de si, e ser alegre pra incentivar a Haruno.

Olhar pra Haruno me fazia pensar em Itachi – Eu não o vi depois do enterro; O olhar destruído dela me lembrava vagamente o dele.

Ainda que sem sentido, Karin forçou sua presença a Sakura – Assim como eu estava fazendo com ela; E ela se tornou tão útil pra Sakura quando eu me tornaria pra ela.

Eu – E Juugo; éramos a parte boa da Karin, a melhor parte dela. – Essas foram palavras dela; E ela de certo era o mesmo pra Haruno.

Então, com os laços entre nos 3 – Eu, ela e Juugo; ficando mais fortes, eu me sentia confiante.

O suficiente pra fazer umas burradas.

**- Flash Back On –**

Eu entrei na sala dela, era recreio. Mas ela não ia sair hoje.

Nos contávamos os meses desde que o Sasuke se foi, e hoje faziam 9 meses – E o tempo não tinha aplacado a dor dela, ainda que ela tivesse aplacado a minha.

Eu entrei, e fui à direção dela, Juugo em meu encalce.

Ela ainda sentava na mesma cadeira de antes, com uma cadeira vazia ao lado, a cadeira de Sasuke.

Eu sentei na cadeira na frente, de modo errado. Virado pra trás, bem em frente a ela. Juugo ficou de pé.

Ela levantou o olhar pra mim, sorriu um sorriso morto.

**Karin:** Oi Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** E ai emo?

Ela ampliou o sorriso morto, sem vontade, mas foi instantâneo.

**Suigetsu:** Bem, eu e o Juugo podemos botar umas mascaras bem legais e assustadoras, e nos podermos ir a um cemitério qualquer assustar fantasmas... Você será a nossa arma secreta!

Eu abri o meu melhor sorriso, rindo das minhas próprias piadas estúpidas. Ele – O sorriso; era bem sincero.

**Karin:** Oh, e que fantasia eu vou usar?

**Suigetsu:** A mais terrível e assustadora de todas... Karin!

Ela riu um pouco, provavelmente mais pela minha idiotice do que pela graça da piada, ela não se importou com o xingamento.

**Karin:** Eu estou tão mal assim?

**Suigetsu:** Bastante.

**Karin:** Acho que posso pedir umas dicas de moda pra Ino... Mudar um pouco.

Não!!! Não pode!!! Macular a perfeição!?!? Injusto!!!

**Suigetsu:** Hey, não é assim. Ta certo que esse seu cabelo é estranho, mas eu posso viver com isso.

Abri o mesmo sorriso.

Ela pareceu espantada e passou a mão no cabelo.

**Karin:** Aah?

E então ela meio que se desesperou por alguns segundos sobre o seu cabelo, e uns 3 segundo depois deu de ombros. Aparência não era lá uma prioridade.

**Karin:** Eu não podia esperar muitos elogios de você.

Ela falou de mim como se eu fosse lixo, o ar superficial de ódio de sempre.

**Suigetsu:** Você é linda Karin.

Há, por essa ela não esperava.

A cara pasmada dela foi impagável.

Ela corou.

Corou por um elogio meu, como ela corava por um do Sasuke, ela...

Eu sabia que eu ia forçar a barra com isso.

Eu sabia.

Mas ela era tão linda corando, ela era...

Meus dedos encontraram as bochechas quentes e avermelhadas dela, com um toque sutil – Eu tentei lembrar de como o Juugo fazia.

Ela parou, me olhou. Espanto transpassando a lente dos óculos.

Eu me inclinei pra frente devagar.

Ela arfou.

E eu encostei meus lábios nos dela, com uma sutileza digna do Juugo.

Foi como tomar um choque, mas era bom. Não! Era ótimo. A corrente elétrica que passou por mim foi a melhor coisa em muito tempo. Meu coração bombeou sangue mais rápido, eu o podia ouvir como uma batida apressada de funk. E uma sensação desconhecida e ótima passou a circular pelo meu sangue, atingindo cada parte do meu corpo.

Eu podia sentir que ambos estávamos com os lábios entreabertos, em um formado de encaixe perfeito, apenas roçando um nos outros.

O êxtase de tocar os lábios dela continuava lá, mas eu precisava de mais.

Eu me forcei a ser sutil – Embora todo o meu corpo pedisse que eu parasse com frescura.

Pressionei meus lábios contra os dela – A boca avermelhada dela era muito macia; encaixando-os como peças certas de um quebra cabeça.

Passei alguns milésimos de segundo curtindo aquilo, e então avancei – Ainda sutil; pro próximo passo.

Minha língua passeou pela boca dela, devagar. Ela tinha gosto de morango. E eu fui explorando a boca dela com a língua, era quente e um doce-exótico de morangos que me entorpecia.

E ela correspondeu.

As nossas línguas dançaram em harmonia perfeita, era tão absurdamente certo que éramos perfeitos um pro outro.

Durou o tempo que devia durar.

Ela me deixou com gosto de morangos, o seu gosto de morangos.

Quando eu me afastei – Ainda com as mãos em seu rosto; estava de olhos fechados, desfrutando o gosto, e os abri devagar pra vê-la.

Ela estava com aquele olhar espantado, de quem não entendia nada.

E eu me lembrei, havia beijado ela por motivo nenhum. Sem permissão nenhuma. Sem uma razão que ela conhecesse.

Eu afastei minhas mãos do seu rosto, olhando-a cauteloso. Estava esperando que ela começasse a gritar, ou me esbofeteasse.

E então, eu me senti covarde. Eu não ia agüentar ser rejeitado. Não por ela. Vê-la louca pelo Sasuke, chorando por ele e sempre fazendo coisas somente por ele... Já não tinha tido doses de rejeição o suficiente??

Eu me levantei bruscamente da cadeira, e sai a passadas apressadas da sala.

Não andei muito até me encostar em um corredor vazio e deixar meus joelhos cederem, minhas costas arrastaram da parede e minha bunda bateu no chão.

_Covarde_, eu me acusava.

**Juugo:** Eu não achei que você fosse tão imaturo.

**Suigetsu:** Eu não podia ser rejeitado, não de novo.

**Juugo:** Ela estava sorrindo se você não percebeu... Ah é, você saiu correndo antes de ela abrir o sorriso.

Eu computei o sarcasmo na voz dele, mas deletei.

**Suigetsu:** Ela sorriu!?

**Juugo:** Ela gosta de você também idiota, você vai passar do Sasuke.

Eu podia explicar que fogos de artifício eram aqueles estourando na minha cabeça?? É melhor não, isso pode me comprometer de algum modo.

**Juugo:** Foi tão ruim pra você sair correndo?

**Suigetsu:** Não... Foi o melhor.

Eu pressionei 2 dedos contra os lábios, o gosto de morango ainda estava na minha boca.

**Suigetsu:** O melhor.

**- Flash Back Off –**

As coisas ficaram mais fáceis depois.

Pra ambos.

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

**- Mansão Uchiha, Sala –**

O liquido desceu queimando garganta abaixo. Wiskey maltinês puro.

**Shikamaru:** Maneira no wiskey aê Itachi, temos que pensar muito ainda, nada de ficar bêbado.

**Itachi:** Eu sei.

Disse dando outro gole no wiskey.

Olhou para Sasuke, este se deliciava com uma coca-cola e um pedaço de pizza pronta, comprovada por qualquer empregado.

Itachi não tinha nada alem disso que agradasse um adolescente, e, aquilo seria com pra qualquer adolescente.

Mas Sasuke... Sasuke parecia criança.

Isso era mais uma coisa para se preocupar, por que ele agia tão estranhamente infantil.

**Itachi:** Tenho que fazer uma lista...

Pensou alto. Bebeu mais um pouco.

**Shikamaru:** Acho que devíamos primeiro cuidar dos ferimentos dele, pode dar problemas se infeccionar...

**Suigetsu:** _- irônico -_ E imagino que um de vocês tenha curso técnico em enfermaria para tirar os cacos de vidros que estão fincados no pé dele...

**Itachi:** E imagino pela ironia que você possa sugerir algum medico de confiança.

Silencio.

**Suigetsu:** Na realidade... Acho que eu posso.

Disse sorrindo o sorriso Suigetsu.

**Shikamaru:** Quando foi que os alienígenas botaram um robô no lugar do Suigetsu? Essa é a segunda idéia brilhante só hoje, o Suigetsu que eu conheço se tivesse uma idéia brilhante por ano era muito.

**Suigetsu:** Imagino que essa sua cabeça enorme e o seu QI avantajado não consigam entender. Mas, quando se trata de ver o circo pegar fogo, eu sou **O **Cara.

Sorriso de canto.

**Suigetsu:** Sim, eu sabia que a única distração plausível que vocês podiam criar era uma briga com direito a espancamento...

Abre mais o sorriso.

**Suigetsu:** E eu sei a conseqüência de indicar essa pessoa, mas realmente é a mais indicada...

Ri um pouco.

**Suigetsu:** Ser foda¹ é uma arte.

(**N/a:** ¹ Foda - Fuleiro, mal caráter.)

**Shikamaru:** Desembucha logo.

**Suigetsu:** Pelo que eu entendi, não só esse grupinho tem intenção de encobrir o Sasuke e dá-lo de alguma forma ao Itachi... Como o plano seguinte é ferrar com a vida de uma certa Sakura.

Seu olhar se estreitou pra Itachi.

**Suigetsu:** Pode fazer o que quiser com a Sakura, mas tire a Karin disso. Se fizer alguma coisa contra a Karin, eu juro--

**Itachi:** Me poupe dessa ameaça. Eu sei o que você pode fazer. Mas, independente disso, eu gosto da Karin. Nunca ia fazer nada contra ela... Tenho uma boa afeição por ela.

**Suigetsu:** Você dá a sua palavra?

**Itachi:** Claro! Karin é uma 'boa garota', ao contrario daquela 'outra coisa'. Mas prossiga com o seu plano.

**Suigetsu:** Embora vocês me achem um inútil não pensante... Eu sei usar bem os sentimentos das pessoas contra elas e ao meu favor--

**Shikamaru:** A arte de ser um filho da puta fuleiro. ¬¬

**Suigetsu:** Sim, Shika. Você vai concordar já já que eu sou phoderastico² na arte de ser foda¹.

(**N/a:** ² phoderastico – Cara muito bom! O Cara!)

Pegou seu copo de água na mesa e bebeu, ignorando o canudo.

**Suigetsu:** Mulheres, meus caros amigos, tem varias vaaarias intrigas... Karin me faça de todas, das mais bestas as mais serias.

Passou a sugar água pausadamente pelo canudo.

**Suigetsu:** Tem uma medica que atende a todos os pré-requisitos pra entrar na 'gang'. É excelente, confiável, não tem nada a perder... E odeia a Sakura.

**Itachi:** Ela ta dentro. Quem é?

Suigetsu riu, sugou água pelo canudo lentamente, e riu novamente.

Afastou o canudo da boca e olhou diretamente pra Shikamaru, com a expressão mais 'filho-da-puta" que ele tinha feito no dia.

O sorriso se expandiu.

**Suigetsu:** Yamanaka Ino.

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a:**** Galëreeee, me desculpem a incrível demora. Ando meio que totalmente sem tempo.**

**Me desculpem, mas a minha falta de tempo me impede de responder a todos os review's como eu fazia antes, mas não pensem que eles não são importantes! Eu leio todos e os adoro! E eles são com certeza o motivo de eu escrever isso.**

**Então obrigada à: ****Miko Nina Chan**_(miguxa do core! (L))_**, ****Kune-chan**_(Amiga que comentou apesar de tudo! =OO)_**, ****Mycah-chan**** (**_Atraida pelo 'momento Uchiha' da fanfic, adorei o review! ^.^)_**, ****Nanda**_(Achou a Fanfic SasuKarin... Provavelmente não lerá mais, q peninha! =D)_**, ****Yuuki Hime**_(acompanhando a Fanfic, adoro seus reviews! (L))_**, ****Hitsugaya Nanami**** (**_Kia-chan, a parte mais legal de ser a autora é isso, você muda a opnião do publico com o que você escreve. Ocorrem bastantes confusões nessa fanfic por falta de dialogo, e por "parece isso" mas "é aquilo". Você vai ver isso bem nos 2 proximos capitulos! (L) amo seus reviews! )_**, ****Hyuuga Viiki**_(Leitora nova, mal's não continuar a outra, dessa eu não desisto. Volte sempre! (L))_** e ****Jéssica**_(Ah, valeu por ler. A Karin, ela vai ser um dos maiores misterios da fanfic, por que eu não pretendo por nada em 'POV' dela. Vamos ver tudo pela visão dos outros. xDD Karin MARAH! (L) obrigado pelo Review)_**.**

**Vou tentar postar os capítulos com mais freqüência agora nas férias.**

**Prometo. xDD**

**Próximo capitulo, a Ino aparece! ^..^ tinha gente ai pedindo ela faz tempo. \o/**

**Valeu por lerem até aqui! (L)**

**Se não der pra postar ainda esse mês, Boas Festas! n.~'**

**Bye bye o/**

**Reviews?**


	6. Empty man

Não tinha como explicar aquilo.

Eu não tinha palavras.

Eu, mesmo com mais de 200 de QI, não conseguia encontrar palavras, e mesmo vasculhando a minha memória eu não conseguia encontrar nada que se comparasse aquilo...

Era único.

Acho que sublime é uma boa palavra. É, pode ser. Sublime chega perto.

Era simplesmente sublime tê-la daquele jeito. Embaixo do meu corpo, ouvir os gemidos dela, estar dentro dela...

"_Shikamaru... Shikamaru..."_

Ela gemia com a voz quebrando de prazer.

As unhas dela ficavam e arranhavam as minhas costas, ardia.

As coxas dela prendiam o meu quadril entre elas, enquanto eu ia e vinha cada vez mais rápido.

Ela era quente, macia, apertada, molhada... – E não tinha sensação melhor que aquela.

Eu também podia sentir os seios dela – Eram em um tamanho bom, afinal, ela tinha 15 anos; Se esmagando contra o meu tórax enquanto ela arqueava as costas, eram macios, muito macios.

Eu podia ver – Quando meus olhos focavam alguma coisa que não fosse o rosto dela; os cabelos dela, longos fios loiros espalhados pela minha cama de solteiro. Eu os alisava – Com os dedos das minhas mãos postas no travesseiro apoiadas para não deixar todo o peso do meu corpo machucá-la; e eram macios como ela inteira, agora eu podia entender o excessivo cuidado dela com eles.

O rosto dela estava lindo também – Era sempre lindo; No começo estava retorcido de dor, era a primeira vez dela também, e mesmo eu sendo gentil e cuidadoso, doía... Mas agora, o rosto dela estava numa expressão que eu nunca tinha visto, prazer. Era diferente dos filmes pornôs que agente via na casa do Naruto, aquelas mulheres era falsas – Eu via isso agora; a expressão delas não era nem de perto a dela, ela era genuína em cada expressão.

Os gemidos dela eram tão melodiosos, baixos e altos, desconexos entrecortados pela respiração arfante. – Os das atrizes pornôs seguiam um ritmo falso...;

"_Shikamaru... Shikamaru..."_

Ela continuava, ela me entorpecia.

Eu estava encantado demais com ela, com o que ela me fazia sentir...

Eu queria conseguir pensar um pouco, fazer aquilo durar um pouco mais, e não ser uma primeira vez rápida demais, pra ela ter algo bom pra lembrar... Não era justo só eu ter coisas maravilhosas pra lembrar.

Mas eu era só um moleque de 15 na sua primeira vez, e era diferente demais, diferente de estar no banheiro com a própria mão – Cansa o braço; Aqui era... Sem palavras de novo, como se meu pudesse cérebro funcionar assim...

Eu queria interromper o ritmo, talvez eu conseguisse me controlar por algum tempo se eu diminuísse o ritmo, por que eu podia sentir aquilo vindo, e estava rápido demais, era egoísmo da minha parte só satisfazer a mim mesmo.

"_Shikamaru... Shikamaru..."_

A voz dela impedia qualquer tentativa sã de eu tentar satisfazê-la com aquilo também. Eu só conseguia aumentar cada vez mais o ritmo, e a ouvir gemer cada vez mais, o meu nome saindo da boca dela sendo interrompido por gemidos involuntários que ela tentava segurar.

Eu podia sentir ela me apertar cada vez mais, a cada vez que eu entrava.

Talvez ela também estivesse chegando lá.

Mas, se não estivesse, eu não tinha mais como parar agora.

Aumentei o ritmo, apressado.

Ela ainda me apertava mais e mais toda vez que eu batia fundo nela, forte e sutil, lá dentro ficava melhor a cada segundo.

Eu podia sentir os espasmos dela, pelo meu membro, toda vez que eu entrava, ela estava perto.

Eu não agüentaria mais, e então sai. E investi seguramente uma única vez.

Juntos.

Fomos juntos.

O gemido – Quase grito; dela na hora foi só o que ficou na minha cabeça, uns 7 ou 10 seg. com meu cérebro desligado, só vivendo sensações.

E depois eu desabei em cima dela, meu corpo inteiro relaxou de tal forma que eu não consegui me manter apoiado pelas minhas mãos.

Mais algum tempo. E eu ainda podia sentir ela se contrair e ter espasmos.

"_Shikamaru..."_

Era a voz dela agora, e não gemidos. Eu acho que preferia gemidos.

Eu me apoiei em minhas mãos de novo e tirei o peso do meu corpo de cima do corpo dela.

Olhei pra ela, ela estava de olhos abertos agora.

Ela sorria, feliz.

Aquele sorriso que eu ia guardar pra sempre.

"_Ino..."_

Aquele era o nosso pra sempre.

**Butterfly Always Be Back.**

**N/a:**

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Empty man****.**

"_**I Tried To Find You In Another Bodies, **_

_**I Tried To Open My Eyes And See You.**_

_**But I Will Forget You, Neither If Just For One Night…**_

'_**Cause is Alright, When You Kidding With You Have.**_

_Eu Procurei Em Outros Corpos Encontrar Você,_

_Eu Procurei Abrir Meus Olhos E Enxergar Você._

_Mas Eu Vou Esquecer Você, Nem Que For Só Por Uma Noite..._

_Por Que Tudo Bem, Quando Agente Se Diverte Com O Que Tem. "  
_

Ele entrou na delegacia, mais um dia chato de trabalho.

Havia um tumulto na entrada, alguém imobilizando alguém.

Era Temari, sua policial favorita, imobilizando um pobre coitado... Um pobre coitado até que sortudo, apanhar de uma mulher bonita devia ser melhor que apanhar de um macho.

Ele não parou pra assistir a cena, era comum. Temari era esquentada e gostosa demais pra ser policial, os presos sempre falavam o que não deviam sobre o traseiro dela, ou sobre o belo par de seios, ou sobre como ela ficava sexy no uniforme de policial apertado... E todos sempre acabavam levando uma coça dela, era um falta de respeito falar daquela forma com uma dama.

Mas ela não batia como uma dama.

Ele continuou indo pra sua sala, entrou. Jogou o casaco sobre o sofá e foi sentar-se em sua mesa.

Ontem ele estava preparando um caso pra levar a Itachi, quando Temari veio até sua sala...

Abriu a gaveta.

O sutiã vermelho agrediu seus olhos sonolentos.

**Shikamaru:** Temari...!

Ela insistia em "esquecer" peças intimas na sala dele, tooooodaaaaa vez que ela vinha fazer _aquele_ tipo de visita. E ela só vinha visitá-lo pra _aquele_ tipo de visita.

Ele pegou a peça pela alça, sem se interessar, e jogou no lixo, jogando alguns papeis em cima pra cobrir.

Se ela tinha sempre peças pra esquecer na sua sala, teria que ter também dinheiro pra comprar novas peças. Já que ela insistia em esquecer, que arcasse com o prejuízo do seu pequeno fetiche.

Tirou a pasta que precisava e se encaminhou para o arquivo da delegacia.

Ia pegar a ficha do cara que ele queria incriminar, mostrar os antecedentes a Itachi. Itachi não iria pedir por isso, na realidade ele levava só por levar, Itachi não costumava questionar as decisões de Shikamaru. Uma breve explicação do caso, e aquilo bastava, Itachi lhe concedia um bom advogado pra vitima.

Mesmo sem necessidade, ele iria ao deposito assim mesmo.

Talvez ele gostasse do deposito.

Abriu a porta, e um cheiro de papel mofado lhe invadiu o nariz... Aquilo não lhe incomodava mais.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, era uma sala fechada e muito pouco movimentada. Era de tamanho médio, e de um silencio ensurdecedor, que fazia qualquer barulho ser alto demais pra dentro da sala.

Ele podia ouvir os passos, o bater desajeitado do salto no piso polido.

**Shikamaru:** Shiho.

Ele cumprimentou quando ela surgiu de um corredor, vendo as bochechas dela ficarem coradas quando ela o olhou.

**Shiho:** S-Shikamar-ru!

**Shikamaru:** Vim atrás dos antecedentes dessa cara.

Ele mostrou a pasta e a estendeu a ela. Ela pegou analisando.

**Shiho:** Hmm, venha comigo.

Ele a seguiu pelos corredores de pastas, entediado.

Viu-a subir em uma escada presa a estante, indo até a prateleira mais alta.

Ele se esticou um pouco, conseguiu enxergar a calçinha da moça.

Branca.

Era uma boa cor.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Nós nos conhecíamos desde pequenos, famílias amigas.

Éramos ligados de alguma forma, desde crianças, eu era o herói dela. Era eu que estava lá quando ela caia e se machucava, e era eu que enxugava as lagrimas dela.

Eu odiava vê-la chorando, então eu a protegia do que fosse. Aquela era a minha meta, proteger a Ino, a minha amiga de tudo que a fizesse chorar.

Ela sempre foi a menina mais linda de todas, a beleza que se destacava na escola inteira.

Ela era popular, as garotas a admiravam, e os garotos também.

Mesmo que fosse fora da idade, acho que eles não conseguiam resistir a Ino. E isso me obrigava a ficar de guarda ao lado dela sempre, eu não ia querer nenhum daqueles com ela.

Eu não batia neles, mas eu andava ao lado dela, mesmo que com a minha cara de tédio, isso os impedia de chegarem mais que uma distancia segura.

Ainda assim, o armário dela se enchia de bilhetes com declarações de amor eterno, flores, presentes idiotas e baratos. Alguns garotos davam a ela seus brinquedos favoritos e tudo mais.

Ela sorria pra todos, e devolvia educadamente cada um, sempre agradecendo.

Ela não queria nenhuma deles, mas ela queria alguém. – Mesmo sendo fora da idade.

Ela queria o Uchiha.

Ah, todas elas queriam.

Mas, todas as garotas pareciam concordar que ela provavelmente ia ficar com ele. Bem, com ele a coisa não me incomodava tanto, quer dizer, ele era só o cara mais incrível da escola, devia ser bom pra ela. Mas ainda assim me incomodava um pouco.

Mas, o Uchiha era o único que não dava a mínima pra Ino.

Eu não entendia, ele era louco.

A Ino virou modelo logo, uma modelo brilhante desde a infância. Ela começou com coisas pequenas, mas logo estava fazendo propagandas pra griffes caras e com o rosto estampado em outdoors.

A popularidade dela crescia e atingia níveis estrondosos.

Mas, ela não mudou comigo. Ela me dava as fotos que ela tirava e que não eram usadas, também trazia pra mim os banners com o rosto dela, ou os que eram em seu tamanho real...

"_Ino, minha casa não é lugar pra você guardar as suas tralhas." _eu dizia.

"_Um dia, quando eu for muito famosa Shika, você vai poder vender isso, e conseguir uma boa grana pra você."_ E ela sorria, e eu não ia contra aquele sorriso.

Depois de um tempo, ela passou a reclamar, popularidade demais a incomodava, não era como se ela não quisesse ser popular, ela com certeza seria vista pelo Uchiha alguma hora se fosse dessa forma.

Mas, parecia que ela não achava que ninguém fosse sincero com ela, ou confiável. Ela dizia que todos eram falsos, e que só a seguiam por que ela era popular.

Eu não via sentido naquilo, não entendia, mas via que era verdade.

E então, a Ino se apegava cada vez mais a mim, um amigo verdadeiro.

Um tempo depois, ela achou uma garota.

Haruno Sakura.

Ela adorava aquela menina. Ela dizia que era uma boa menina, que não tinha confiança em si mesma, que precisava dela, e que não se importava com a popularidade dela, uma amiga verdadeira.

Então, desde então Ino ajudaria Sakura em tudo.

Secretamente até desistiu do Uchiha, Sakura gostava dele. Mas não comunicou a Sakura, ela disse que se Sakura competisse com ela ia ficar cada vez melhor, e assim conquistar o Uchiha.

Ela sorria feliz pela Sakura, mas ela gostava do Uchiha, aquele era o sorriso feliz de auto-sacrifício dela.

Eu tinha já minha certa antipatia pela Sakura, como ela podia não notar que a Ino fazia aquilo por ela?

Sakura me parecia alguém egoísta, que só pensava em si própria, tão cega com o seu amor pelo Uchiha que não viu que magoava alguém próximo a ela.

Mas, Ino não ligava. Pra ela era um sacrifico valido.

Depois de um tempo, um bom tempo, ela enfraqueceu o que ela sentia pelo Uchiha, embora mantivesse a farsa pra Sakura. Ela era uma modelo famosa, e pra ela haviam vários caras do tipo "Uchiha".

Em uma vez, ela me pediu pra acompanhá-la em uma sessão de fotos. Eu fui, nunca negaria algo a minha melhor amiga.

**- Flash Back On –**

Ela estava absurda de tão linda.

Haviam feito o seu cabelo liso ondular nas pontas, e agora a mecha loira normalmente escorrida pela face ondulava com o resto do cabelo. Ela havia podado o cabelo há pouco tempo também, estava grande demais, e o empresário havia dito para diminuir o tamanho.

Mas ela não diminuía o cuidado, não era a toa que ela estava ouvindo tantos elogios pelo cabelo. Devia ser perfeito mesmo.

Ela tinha um bom corpo, se for contar que ela tinha 12 anos... Ela parecia ser uma menina de 15, com um corpo magro. A maquiagem certa, e voalá, Ino tinha 15 ou 16 anos.

As roupas também estavam lindas, uma blusa de botões e mangas curtas rosa choque – Estava com 2 botões abertos, formava um decote discreto, aparecia uma parte pequena dos seios dela; Tinha suspensórios, Uma saia de prega preta e um tule rosa choque saia com pontas desiguais por baixo da saia. As meias rosa choque vinham do meio das coxas até onde a bota preta de salto começava, no meio das canelas.

Uma típica adolescente. – Linda demais pra ser típica.

Eu senti necessidade de afrouxar a gravata – Já estava frouxa; do meu pescoço. Ino me obrigara a usar uma... Na realidade, a roupa inteira. Uma roupa de playboy que ela mesma havia comprado. O tênis caro – Esse ela devia ter gasto uma grana, ou conseguido em alguma propaganda; a calça jeans escura larga e com a etiqueta de griffe, a blusa de botão branca e que cabia perfeitamente em mim – Eu não tinha certeza se ela sabia o meu tamanho...; A gravata azul – Que de acordo com ela combinava com o azul do jeans.

"_Você não pode ir assim Shika! Pra me acompanhar a algo assim você tem que vestir algo tipo 'in'!! " _A voz dela ainda ecoava a minha cabeça enquanto a lembrança dela me mostrando as sacolas de esvaia.

Eu estava me sentindo um presente pra alguma madame fresca. Até minha mãe tinha me elogiado!!

Eu a vi olhando pra mim, me repreendendo por estar tentando tirar a gravata.

Larguei o pedaço – Chato; de pano, não ia a fazer retorcer aquele rosto lindo.

Olhei adiante, o cenário era cheio de globos iluminados, e balões de gás prateados em forma de corações.

Era uma propaganda pro dia dos namorados.

E aquilo me preocupava levemente.

**Ino:** O que!?

A voz de exaltada de Ino fez-me prestar atenção à conversa.

**Empresário:** É uma propaganda do dia dos namorados Ino querida, o que você esperava?

**Ino:** M-mas!

**Empresário:** Qual é Ino-chaan? É só um beijo! Técnico, não precisa de língua, é só... Fingir!

**Ino:** Mas--!!

**Empresário:** É só um beijo Ino!

**Ino:** Não é um beijo, é o primeiro beijo!

**Empresário:** Wow, você nunca beijou ninguém? =OO

**Ino:** Eu só tenho 12 anos sabia? u_ú

O tom indignado dela me fez pensar, eu também nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

E também não tinha curiosidade.

**Empresário:** Ora Ino, não é tão difícil... É só... Beijar.

**Ino:** Mas, beijar um estranho?!?!

Ela pos as mãos na frente da boca.

**Ino:** Isso é absurdo!

**Empresário:** Estranho? Você provavelmente o conhece de algum lugar, revistas talvez...

**Ino:** Hã?

**Empresário:** Ele é Henry Stwart. Uma dessas modinhas femininas atuais.

**Ino:** Henry... Stwart?

Ela tirou a restrição que tinha feito com as mãos de frente da boca, deixando só o dedo indicador dobrado roçando os lábios maquiados de rosa dela.

Eu nunca tinha notado que a boca dela era tão bonita.

Na realidade, eu tinha. Tudo na Ino era bonito, e eu já sabia disso, era de se esperar que a boca dela fosse absurdamente linda daquele jeito...

O que eu não esperava era eu olhando a boca dela daquela forma. Com aqueles olhos. Com aquele sentimento de desejo.

E essa era a primeira vez que eu me sentia curioso sobre colar meus lábios nos lábios de alguém.

Nos lábios dela.

!?

Oh, por Deus!!! Aquela era Ino!! Minha amiga!!! Como eu podia ser tão imundo em olhar pra ela daquela forma?!?!

**Ino:** Henry Stwart não é a capa da revista "Atirada" desse mês?

Ela tinha um tom confuso de entendimento e suposição.

**Empresário:** Sim, sim... Aliais, posso mandá-lo entrar?

Não foi bem um pergunta, visto que ele deu a ordem pro cara entrar instantaneamente assim que acabou de falar, sem esperar por resposta.

O cara entrou, e ele era vagamente familiar. Algumas lembranças de meninas sem cérebro operante com revistas babando por ele vieram a mim como resquícios.

Ino pareceu se lembrar bem dele. E isso me incomodou.

Me incomodou mais ver todo o charme que ele jogava pra cima dela, e como ela estava tão maravilhado com ele.

Mas a pior parte foi ela concordar sem nem pestanejar em entregar seus lábios, seu primeiro beijo, aquele cara! Essa foi como um tiro!

De repente eu estava com uma vontade de vomitar, como se eu tivesse comido um urubu que não tinha me feito bem. Era quase uma necessidade de vomitar.

Me segurei.

Eu vi quando eles foram pro cenário.

Vi quando ele pos aquelas patas imundas dele na cintura dela.

E vi quando ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo beijo.

Vi aquele nojento sorrir vitorioso como se ele tivesse um premio caro nas mãos.

E depois eu não vi muito mais.

Quando eu dei por mim, eu estava arrancando ele de perto dela, socando-o com uma fúria desconhecida, uma, duas, três vezes, até que ele cair no chão.

E eu vi a cara da Ino de "Shikamaru, o que você está fazendo?!"

Eu vi Ino vir indignada pra mim – Acho que a intenção era me dar um tapa; E eu me toquei que sabia que aquilo um dia ia acontecer.

Ino era linda demais pro próprio bem dela, uma hora ela ia arranjar um cara que não só a admirasse, mas que fizesse a parte dele, chegasse e ganhasse.

E eu entendi o porquê eu tinha trancado essa constatação tão fundo, eu também sabia previamente como eu ia reagir, por isso tinha me poupado de pensar isso. Eu sentia um ciúme tão grande, tão absurdo... Eu estava tão furioso que podia quebrar a cara daquele individuo em pedaços impossíveis de se juntar

Ela continuava vindo indignada – Acho que agora a intenção eram socos!; Mas aquilo não importou muito... Eu tinha notado de longe um pouco antes que ela tinha uma bela boca, mas não tinha noção de como era olhar de perto! Eu nunca imaginei que alguma coisa – Ainda mais um boca!; Pudesse ser tão apelativa. Era quase como se gritasse pra ser beijada!

E vi o quão realmente linda ela estava, e como eu sempre soube disso, e que isso nunca tinha feito muita diferença até o momento.

Era como se eu tivesse o petróleo no meu quintal, soubesse da existência dele, mas nunca tivesse dado o real valor que ele merecia.

Eu ainda estava furioso, caminhei furioso até Ino.

E ela hesitou, ótimo.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava beijando ela.

Possessivo. Isso era o que eu era. Eu não ia admitir que qualquer um chegasse e tira-se ela assim de mim! Não! Não! Não!

Eu segurava o rosto dela com uma mão que passou para a nuca, não ia deixá-la escapar – Não que ela tenha tentado, mas quando ela fosse tentar ia ser frustrada; e a outra mão agarrou a cintura dela, puxando-a pra mim cada vez mais.

Egoísta, eu também era egoísta. Ela ia ser só minha, eu não ia deixá-la ir.

Pensei depois que nem era tão difícil assim, era só deixar rolar. Quer dizer, eu estava agarrando a Ino sem nenhuma restrição. Eu parecia profissional, até por que eu podia sentir que ela não podia me acompanhar tão bem – Eu me recusava a pensar que aquilo pudesse ser relutância, por que se ela não quisesse era só morder a minha língua e arrancá-la fora, eu não ia me importar muito depois de ser rejeitado...

Eu ficava sem ar, e me afastava bem pouco pra puxar o mínimo de ar necessário e continuar, antes que ela protestasse de alguma forma. – No fundo eu tinha uma certeza tão absoluta de que ela iria fazê-lo.

Eu ia aproveitar tudo, o máximo que eu podia, e ai depois ela viraria as costas pra mim, e nunca mais me olharia de novo. E seria certo não interromper mais a vida dela, mas eu duvidava muito que eu fosse conseguir não ser egoísta e possessivo como eu me descobrira há pouco.

Eu percebi que ela agora me acompanhava bem, era sincronizado e ritmado, um ritmo acelerado... E era bom, um absurdo de tão bom – O que não era absurdo quando se tratava de Ino?; Tão bom que eu não queria parar.

Eu não conseguia mais me imaginar sem aquilo, em pouco tempo, aquilo tinha se tornado necessário, necessário demais. Eu queria mais e mais a cada segundo.

Eu me sentia obsessivo agora.

Me sentia sem ar.

Eu me afastei – Não que eu quisesse; Era só... Que eu não agüentava mais e precisava de ar, e não o pouco que eu estava pegando pra manter o beijo, mas ar o suficiente.

Eu arfei, meu rosto pouco distante do dela, mas os corpos ainda juntos. Eu não parecia – E não estava; Disposto a afrouxar o abraço.

Eu olhei pra ela.

Esperei a reação negativa.

Mas ela só me olhou.

Como a problemática que Ino sempre foi, ela me olhou com um olhar que eu não conseguia ler, e me deixou com uma duvida tão imensa, que eu larguei ela.

E me afastei.

**- Flash Back Off -**

No fim das contas, eu quebrei mesmo a cara do modelo babaca com aqueles socos. E ele não pôde fazer a propaganda com a Ino.

Então, usaram as fotos dos nossos beijos pra propaganda. Parece que chegaram em um consenso de que eu e ela tínhamos uma química legal, que eu usava umas roupas legais, e que photoshop podia resolver a minha cara não maquiada.

Eu acho que só usaram o meu beijo por que eu tinha quebrado a cara do modelinho, e estava muito em cima da hora pra arranjarem um melhor.

Mas o nosso beijo não pareceu tão ruim assim nas lentes, quer dizer, eu me senti um profissional diplomado na hora, mas parecia bem torto na foto. Parecia inseguro, mas certo.

Ino não parecia relutante nas fotos, ela parecia bem. Feliz até, alegre, levemente surpresa.

Acho que passamos a impressão que eles queriam passar.

E no fim, nosso beijo acabou espalhado em vários outdoors pela cidade.

Eu também ganhei um mini-banner dele.

Mas, a melhor parte foi que aquele foi o primeiro, mas não o ultimo.

E Ino, a modelo famosa, era minha namorada.

E isso estava estampado e sendo esfregado na cara de todo mundo. Ela me pertencia.

E eu continuava egoísta e possessivo.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

O liquido branco e viscoso escorria pelas coxas de Shiho. O arfar dela enchia a sala.

Shikamaru só analisava a cena. Não estava cansado, estava satisfeito, estava mais disposto que no começo do dia. Aquilo era bom, era ótimo. Sexo era ótimo.

Shiho ainda arfava, estava bagunçada, as roupas apenas semi-tiradas... Shikamaru não precisava despi-la inteira pra se satisfazer, e se o fizesse, demoraria muito tempo...

Ele se afastou dela, ajeitando a roupa, fechando o zíper da calça, e pegando a pasta de documentos que originalmente tinha ido buscas ali.

**Shikamaru:** Até mais, Shiho.

Ele teve um suspiro como resposta.

Não se importou muito, Shiho era sempre muito apegada, se ele desse corda pra ela, ela o poria uma aliança no dedo.

Exatamente o contrario de Temari. Temari só queria o principal, sexo. Exatamente como ele.

Entrou em sua sala, despreocupado. Jogou a pasta sobre a mesa, ia ver Itachi, assim que passasse em casa e tomasse um banho.

O barulho das persianas da sua sala sendo fechadas o chamou atenção.

**Shikamaru:** Ah, que saco! Fala serio, aqui de novo? Você gosta do perigo?

Ele se virou pra encarar a belíssima loira a sua frente.

**Temari:** A-do-ro! Por isso sou policial baby.

**Shikamaru:** Sabe, você vai acabar me expondo ao ridículo com essas suas visitas qualquer dia desses...

Ela trancou a porta assim que fechou todas as persianas.

**Temari:** Estamos absolutamente seguros aqui Shika, é só não ser muito escandaloso.

Ela começou a tirar a própria roupa.

Shikamaru finalmente pareceu interessado.

**Shikamaru:** Que eu me lembre bem, a escandalosa é você. Grita toda vezes que atinge um orgasmo.

Temari não pareceu se ofender, veio até ele e colou seu corpo no do homem de forma sensual, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**Temari:** E você adora isso!

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

Foi inesperado, de verdade.

Quer dizer, ninguém nunca espera que alguém vá morrer, mas esperar que o Sasuke morra!?

Ele era com certeza a ultima pessoa na lista das passiveis de morte... Se eu tivesse uma lista assim...

Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência ia atravessar uma rua sem olhar pros dois lados.

Quem em suas perfeitas faculdades mentais não ia enxergar a porra de um caminhão enorme!?

Foi burrice.

Ou, tinha algo realmente importante pra ele esquecer de tudo, e atravessar a rua na frente de um caminhão.

Sakura foi testemunha.

O que ela estava fazendo lá?

Eu não sei.

Sinceramente, acho que eu já via minha profissão desde lá. Detetive.

Eu refiz os passos do Sasuke.

Ele estava na cafeteria. Ele não gostava de café. Eu não sei o que ele estava fazendo lá.

A garçonete da cafeteria me disse que ele tinha pedido um suco, e tinha sentado em uma mesa afastada.

Faz sentido, o cara não gostava de café, e era anti-social.

E então, ela falou que a menina de cabelos rosas chegou.

Sakura.

Falaram que ela sentou-se à mesa dele, sem pensar duas vezes, ela sentou diretamente na mesa dele.

Era um encontro.

Ela disse que a conversa foi amena da parte dele. Ele parecia alheio a maioria das coisas, falando somente o necessário.

Disse que ela parecia mais exaltada, mantendo sempre o tom baixo, gesticulando contidamente, mas constantemente.

Ela estava argumentando.

Disse que ele parecia imune a tudo aquilo, como se aquilo não o atingisse, ele estava perfeitamente se lixando pra moça de cabelo rosa.

Sakura estava dando socos em ponta de faca, Sasuke estava decidido, e nada que ela pudesse dizer ia mudar aquilo. A ação dele era a ação de uma pessoa que sabe exatamente o que quer.

Disse-me que a moça cansou de argumentar, desistiu mesmo. E ficou calada.

Cansou-se de esforços em vão.

Disse que o rapaz falou pouco, contido, sem alterar a expressão. Como se aquilo não fizesse diferença.

Era uma decisão premeditada, como eu havia previsto. Ele já sabia exatamente o que vinha fazer ali.

Disse que o silencio ficou lá. Disse que o rapaz não olhava pra moça, olhava janela afora, como se não se importasse com ela. A moça por outro lado só via ele.

Sakura era visivelmente louca pelo Sasuke.

Disse que a garota se levantou, e saiu. Disse que ela chorava.

Um fora??

Disse que o rapaz não moveu um músculo, continuou olhando pra janela, e falou que a cara dele em momento algum se manchou de culpa ou algo do tipo.

O Sasuke de sempre.

Disse que ele tirou dinheiro no bolso, deixou sobre a mesa, e saiu.

Perfeitamente plausível.

Disse que o acompanhou com os olhos pela vidraça da cafeteria, e algo lhe chamou a atenção nele. Ela disse que podia ser loucura, mas ele parecia apressado demais do lado de fora. E disse que pareceu ter visto algo no rosto dele. Talvez preocupação.

Estranho.

Interroguei também as pessoas perto do acidente.

Eles disseram que a garota realmente queria se matar, por que ela parou no meio da rua. O caminhão buzinou pra ela enquanto tentava frear, e ela não moveu um músculo.

Suicídio depois do fora?

Disseram que nem quando o rapaz gritou ela se moveu. Disseram que ela abriu bem os olhos e sorriu.

Louca? Feliz que o Sasuke a veria morrer?

Disseram que o rapaz em um ato heróico se jogou em frente ao caminhão e a empurrou.

Salvou-a.

Disseram que ela gritou como uma desesperada quando o viu. Que ela gritava como se tivesse perdido um fígado.

Ela o amava.

...

O que eu consegui com essa pequena investigação?

Fato 1: Sasuke e Sakura tiveram algo.

Esse fato me foi confirmado pelo Itachi.

Fato 2: Sakura era louca por ele.

Esse fato é confirmado só de olhar pra cara dela.

Fato 3: Esse algo que eles tiveram acabou naquela cafeteria.

Obvio que aquilo era um termino.

Fato 4: Sakura tentou o suicídio.

Confirmado pelas testemunhas.

Possibilidade 1: Sasuke não queria mais a Sakura.

Muito provável, visto que, de acordo com Itachi, as visitas de Sakura a sua casa foram substituídas pelas de Karin.

Possibilidade 2: Sasuke não se importava com ela a ponto de joga-la fora de qualquer forma, mas, se sentiu culpado quando a viu querendo cometer o suicídio, e tentou salva-la. Teve sucesso, porem morreu.

Provável, plausível e aceitável. Obvio!

Mas ainda assim, abre-se o preceito pra uma 3ª possibilidade, visto que a garçonete alegou ter visto algo no Sasuke, pela vidraça da cafeteria.

Possibilidade 3: Ele a amava. E se matou por amor.

Pouco provável, foi ele quem terminou com ela. Pouco plausível, visto que ele não parecia dar a mínima pra ela na cafeteria. Não aceitável, sem provas, sem lógica. Quase intragável. Contraditório.

-//-

Eu estava esperando a Ino.

Eu estava de preto.

Eu estava atrasado.

Eu sentia que devia estar do lado de Itachi, um dos amigos mais fieis que eu tinha encontrado.

E Ino estava atrasada.

Estava quase na hora do velório, eu tinha que estar lá antes.

Eu já tinha ligado pra ela, nada.

Eu sentei na cama dela. Sua mãe sempre me dizia pra eu esperar no quarto dela.

Ela entrou no quarto, chorando muito. Soluçando muito.

Ela jogou alguns dos seus perfumes no chão, o cheiro deles todos juntos era muito incômodo.

Ela ajoelhou aos prantos, em cima dos cacos.

Eu corria até ela, eu a tirei de lá, e sentei-a na cama.

Não sabia que o Uchiha ainda era assim tão importante pra ela.

Corri e voltei com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, e fiz um curativo cuidadoso nos joelhos dela, eles estavam sangrando.

Ela chorava tanto. Era como facadas, a cada soluço dela.

Eu a abracei, acalentei.

Ela começou a se amaldiçoar, se dizer idiota, burra, dizer que odiava o mundo, e coisas do gênero.

Me pareceu loucura, quer dizer, não era culpa dela, se fosse ser culpa de alguém, seria da Sakura-suicida.

**Shikamaru:** Ino, não é sua culpa o Sasuke...

Ela chorou mais. Ela negou.

Não chorava pelo Sasuke.

Contou-me a historia enquanto chorava cada vez mais.

Me contou como se sentia com relação ao Uchiha, como ficou desesperada quando soube, e como doeu perder alguém que ela admirava e tinha até uma certa amizade.

Mas como tudo aquilo sumiu quando ela pensou em Sakura.

Sua amiga que era apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Falou-me que ela engoliu tudo o que a fazia sofrer, e foi até Sakura.

Ela era a única amiga da Sakura, Sakura de certo precisaria dela. E Ino era do tipo de pessoa que engoliria toda a sua dor pra ajudar quem precisasse mais, Ino era do tipo que fazia qualquer sacrifício por quem amava.

Ela disse que foi até a Sakura, e que tentou consola-la, que tentou de tudo.

Falou que da única vez que a Sakura falou foi pra mandá-la embora. Falou que Sakura havia lhe dito tudo, tudo que ela precisava saber.

Que Sakura jamais havia gostado de Ino, a havia suportado por status, por que seria uma forma de chegar ao Uchiha, mas que aquilo nunca tinha dado sucesso. Que Ino era insuportável a cada dia mais, e que ela preferia não ter amigos a ter a Ino como amiga.

Ino me disse, que a única amiga que ela realmente teve um dia, era falsa. Nunca foi sua amiga.

Eu via o castelo da Ino desmoronar, como um castelo de areia. Eu quase podia ver Sakura jogando um balde de água sobre ele.

Eu sentei Ino no meu colo, e a acalentei até que ela parasse de chorar. Isso foi quando ela dormiu.

-//-

Eu estava do lado de Itachi.

Pasmado.

Eu nem me moveria se pudesse.

Itachi parecia tão arrasado, tão despedaçado. Eu quase podia vê-lo despedaçar.

Eu me sentia tão mal, tão afetado. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer, nada que fosse fazer algum sentido pra alguém naquele estado.

Eu me senti inútil do lado dele.

Eu a vi entrar.

Eu a vi levar uma tapa de Itachi.

Eu vi razão nele.

Eu desejei que ele batesse pela Ino também.

Eu a vi sair.

Eu vi Naruto segui-la.

Eu sentia a dor de Itachi me inibir, me esmagar, me forçar a ficar quieto. Mas eu lembrava de cada lagrima da Ino, de cada uma. E aquilo gritava em mim, alarmava. Eu precisava fazer uma coisa.

Eu me levantei. Sai.

Chovia.

Eu vi que ela estava em uma daquelas casinhas inúteis, que só serviam pra enfeitar e fugir da chuva no meio do jardim.

Eu fui até ela.

**Shikamaru:** Sakura?

Ela me olhou, os fios rosas colavam no rosto dela. Ela parecia mal, mal como Itachi estava.

Aquilo não me fez ter pena dela.

Ela não respondeu, eu nem queria que ela respondesse, as lagrimas da Ino ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça, eu estava com tanta raiva dela, que eu podia socá-la.

Mas eu não ia voar em cima dela. Eu ia fazer pior.

**Shikamaru:** Eu soube o que fez com a Ino.

Ela ainda me olhava sem expressão, eu não precisava que ela tivesse alguma.

**Shikamaru:** Alguma razão especial? Quer dizer, eu sei o que houve na cafeteria. Eu sei que qualquer que fosse a ilusão que você tinha com o Sasuke, acabou ali.

Os olhos dela começaram a encher de lagrimas, seria bom que ela pagasse com as lagrimas dela as de Ino.

**Shikamaru:** Eu sei que você queria se matar Sakura. Eu sei que você queria se matar na frente do Sasuke.

Ela passou a chorar muito.

**Shikamaru:** Qual era a intenção? Que ele se sentisse culpado? A sua morte valeria se atingisse a ele?

Ela caiu, de joelhos, parecia doer.

Eu ainda não tinha acabado.

**Shikamaru:** Sabe Sakura, isso é uma doença. Chama-se: obsessão. Você devia se tratar, de verdade.

**Sakura:** Para com isso... Por favor...

Ela implorou.

**Shikamaru:** Você parou quando era com a Ino?

Ela chorou mais. Ela pediu desculpas pela Ino.

**Shikamaru:** São falsas. As desculpas são falsas. Quer saber Sakura? Eu tenho pena de você. De verdade, você tinha tudo, tudo pra ser alguém feliz. E ai, você ficou obsessiva por algo, que nunca na seria seu na realidade.

Ela urrou, ela disse que o Sasuke era dela.

**Shikamaru:** Ah, ele era? E por que ele terminou com você? Se é que um dia vocês tiveram algo serio pra ser terminado... Você só se iludiu Sakura, resolveu que viver de ilusões seria saudável. E viu o que você fez?

Ela implorou pra que eu parasse, novamente.

Eu abaixei, peguei o rosto dela entre as mãos, e falei pausadamente.

**Shikamaru:** Você o matou.

Foi como explodir algo dentro dela. Ela gritou em quanto chorava.

Eu continuei prendendo o rosto dela diante do meu.

**Shikamaru:** Quem será o próximo agora? Karin? Foi ela não foi? Que acabou com as suas ilusões, você vai envenenar ela? Quer dizer, pra quem já matou a fonte da obsessão só por que ela não seria mais sua... Matar a pessoa que a roubou, não seria nada não é?

Ela fechou os olhos, apertou as pálpebras com força como se quisesse acordar de algo que não é real.

**Shikamaru:** Quer saber? Eu estou até feliz que você tenha falado a verdade pra Ino... Você iria matá-la futuramente, talvez até no sentido literal da palavra.

Eu era bem real, pro desespero dela.

**Shikamaru:** Sabe, eu vejo como alguém como você vai acabar... Sozinha. Sabe por quê? Por que você vai matar a todos. Não literalmente, eu digo você vai pouco a pouco matar o que todos sentem por você. E com o que você vai ficar no final? Só lembranças? Quero dizer, ilusões. Ouviu bem? I-lu-sões! Ilusões de que o Sasuke um dia te amou ou algo do tipo.

Eu ergui mais o rosto dela, ela abriu os olhos.

**Shikamaru:** Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você no fundo vai saber. Saber de toda a verdade, que ele não te amava, e que você o matou por isso. Eu tenho tanta pena de você Sakura, por que, no fim, suas ilusões vão ser vazias e doloridas. Você não vai ter nada.

Eu apertei o rosto dela, pouco.

**Shikamaru:** Sabe a Ino? Ela vai ter tudo. Tudo! Sabe a Karin? Ela também vai ter tudo. E você vai se sentir um nada, exatamente como você se sente agora, em relação a elas.

Eu levantei.

**Shikamaru:** Eu sei o que você é. Não que em algum momento eu vá gritar isso por ai, eu vou te deixar livre pra isso, pra viver no inferno que você criou, Sakura...

Eu a vi desmanchar, cair no chão chorando.

**Shikamaru:** Assassina.

Eu sai, eu me sentia mau. Me sentia o vilão. Mas, eu me sentia vingado, sentia que tinha vingado a dor da Ino. No fundo, eu estava bem, muito bem.

Eu passei pelo Naruto na volta, ele parecia ter conseguido um táxi pra levar a Sakura pra casa.

**Naruto:** Shikamaru, você estava com a Sakura? Eu vou levá-la pra casa, eu--

Eu o segurei pelo braço.

**Shikamaru:** Você vai se arrepender disso Naruto. Vai se arrepender muito disso.

Eu o larguei, esperança tosca a minha de que ele não fosse atrás da menina do cabelo rosa.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Suigetsu:** Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru olhou o sorriso daquele desgraçado, e se viu quebrando-o.

Voou em cima de Suigetsu, aos socos.

Ele acertou um, levou uns três em troca.

Suigetsu parecia incrivelmente bom em brigas.

Itachi apartou, jogou cada um pra um lado. Saiu.

Shikamaru sentia seu nariz doer, provavelmente estava quebrado.

Suigetsu ria, seus dentes brancos manchados de vermelho enquanto ele passava a língua nos lábios, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

**Shikamaru:** Não ria seu filho da--

**Itachi:** Quieto Shikamaru!

Itachi jogou um saco de gelo na cabeça de Shikamaru, que acabou por reclamar da dor do gelo.

**Itachi:** Ino, hã... Medica, detesta a Sakura, não tem nada a perder... Perfeita! Suigetsu, você é um gênio.

**Suigetsu:** huhu' não acho que o seu amigo concorde.

**Shikamaru:** Você é um filho na puta, é isso que você é!

**Itachi:** Fala serio Shika, de verdade, a Ino é perfeita.

**Shikamaru:** Fala algo que eu não sei...

**Suigetsu:** Uiuiui, acho que tem alguém aqui que ainda é louco pela ex-namorada da adolescência.

**Shikamaru:** Cala a porra da boca ô! Eu não sou louco por ela! Ela é só... Um assunto mal resolvido.

**Suigetsu:** Mimimi.

**Shikamaru:** Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!!

Ele avançou em Suigetsu novamente.

Itachi o segurou antes que ele apanhasse.

**Suigetsu:** Não seja chato Itachi, eu estou louco pra quebrar a cara de alguem.

**Itachi:** Fica calminho ai Suigetsu! Shikamaru, componha-se! E ligue pra Ino.

Shikamaru sentou, respirou fundo, tentando compor-se.

**Shikamaru:** --Como é que--!? NÃO MESMO!!!

Ele se levantou gritando.

**Shikamaru:** EU NÃO VOU LIGAR PRA ELA, NEM FUDENDO!! VOCÊ É RETARDADO OU O QU--

**Itachi:** Soque-o.

**Suigetsu:** Com prazer.

Um soco, e Shikamaru caiu sentado na cadeira. O pé de Suigetsu amassando seu pescoço, enquanto ele via o sorriso cínico se abrir novamente.

**Shikamaru:** Eu quero muito martelar os seus dentes cara!!

**Suigetsu:** Tente.

Provocou.

**Itachi:** Chega, chega! Outra hora eu deixo vocês se matarem, agora, Shikamaru, ligue pra Ino.

**Shikamaru:** Não.

**Itachi:** Shikamaru...!

**Shikamaru:** Não! Não é não Itachi.

**Suigetsu:** Covarde.

**Shikamaru:** Como é??

**Suigetsu:** Isso ai, covarde!

**Shikamaru:** Eu com certeza vou martelar os seus dentes!!

**Suigetsu:** Você não tem coragem nem de ligar pra uma garota, que dirá de encostar em mim.

**Shikamaru:** _- empurra Suigetsu – _Seu filho da--

**Itachi:** PARA!! Meu! Vocês são algum tipo de retardados ou o que!?!? Suigetsu, parece uma pirralho meow! Consegue ficar um minuto sem provocar alguem?? E Shikamaru, consegue ser menos imaturo??

**Shikamaru:** Imaturo?

**Itachi:** Fazem 9 anos Shikamaru!!

**Shikamaru:** 10.

**Suigetsu:** Você conta os anos sem ela??

**Shikamaru:** Eu vou quebrar a sua cara maldito--!

**Itachi:** Para! Fica calado Suigetsu!! Shikamaru! Já teve tempo de você superar isso não é? Por Deus! Tem coisas bem preciosas em jogo aqui!!

Shikamaru parou, lembrou-se da dor do amigo sem o irmão, e lembrou-se da felicidade do mesmo ao encontrá-lo.

Sentou-se. Pegou o wiskey de Itachi. Bebeu o copo inteiro em um gole. Sentiu o ardor. Respirou.

**Shikamaru:** Não tenho o numero.

**Suigetsu:** Como não--

**Itachi:** Calado Suigetsu. Ligue pra mãe dela, pra sua mãe, famílias amigas... Dê um jeito.

Ele pôs uma dose a mais de wiskey e bebeu.

**Shikamaru:** Posso arranjar.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

19 anos.

Faculdade.

Feliz. Por que não?

Eu tinha tudo o que eu queria. Eu tinha bons amigos, bons pais, uma boa chance de completar a faculdade, e com o meu cérebro me destacar entre os detetives criminais, e ser um profissional de sucesso. E eu também tinha a mulher mais perfeita do Universo.

E eu ia pedi-la em casamento.

Muito cedo? Ah, por favor, agente estava juntos desde os 12 anos!

Minha mãe me deu a aliança de noivado dela, pra eu dar a Ino. /meu pai dava a maior força.

E eu estava louco pra fazer isso.

Morar na mesma casa, sem a preocupação de que os pais vão chegar e pegar agente transando nem nada disso.

Sem as indiretas de "não vá engravidar a minha filha" e coisa e tal.

Perfeito, eu ia pedi-la em casamento logo.

Talvez fosse bom eu fazer isso na exposição de arte daquele defunto, o Sai.

Ah, tomem nota.

Ino conseguiu amigos, leais e verdadeiros.

Hinata, a Garota mais fofa do universo.

E Sai, o defunto mais irritante da face da terra.

Hinata era fiel, leal uma amiga inigualável.

Sai, ele era louco pro ela – Quem não era?; Era visível, era gritante! Aquele defunto nojento! Ele só pintava ela. Só ela. Em todas as telas, fossem os olhos azuis – Ele parecia tarado por olhos azuis; ou os cabelos loiros, o sorriso... Tudo era Ino.

E a Ino o adorava, posava pro cara!!

Argh!

De onde ela tirava que ele era confiável e sincero? Fofo?? Pela'mor de Deus, o cara morreu e esqueceram de enterrar!!

Enfim, ele ia fazer uma exposição essa noite... E eu ia achar ótimo, pedir a mão da Ino bem na frente dele. Pra ele engolir a língua decrépita dele e morrer de vez.

**- Flash Back On –**

Eu tinha que admitir, o cara pintava bem.

E com razão, ele pintava a Ino. Não tinha como não ficar bom.

Mas ele ainda assim era um defunto.

Estava cheio, cheio de gente elogiando ele, e cheio de fotógrafos.

Eu via ele e Ino batendo fotos abraçados, sorrindo – Aquele sorriso falso que o maldito tinha.

Enquanto todo santo repórter perguntava se eles tinham algo.

Ino ria.

Ele sorria, e respondia "Eu bem que gostaria, mas por hora, somos só amigos."

Por hora?!?!

Desculpe te informar defuntozin, vai ser sempre assim!

Ele ia ver só, ia engolir o 'por hora' dele essa noite! Por que Ino ia ser minha, inteira e pra sempre!

Era só ela largar dele e ter um tempinho pra mim...

Mas isso era normal...

Ela era famosa, muito famosa...

Era difícil no meio de tantos flash's ter tempo, ou enxergar o namorado...

Na realidade, aquilo me incomodava muito.

Não só por vê-la fazendo propagandas de lingerie por ai, ou cenas sexy's com outros caras...

Era ser deixado de lado que me matava.

Eu sentia como se tudo aquilo, fosse muito mais importante que eu.

Mas, eu nunca ia ter coragem de pedir pra ela parar de fazer o que fazia por mim! Não mesmo.

Eu só ficaria muito mais seguro quando a aliança que está no meu bolso, estivesse no dedo dela.

**Sai:** Ela está linda não é?

Eu não o vi chegar, mas eu reconheceria o ar falso de emoção na voz dele, e seu tom morto. Seria proposital aquilo? Ele não sentia nada mesmo e só fingia tudo?

**Shikamaru:** Ela sempre está linda.

**Sai:** Deveras apaixonado. Mas, eu tenho que concordar.

Claro que tem, paga pau do carai.

**Shikamaru:** Acha que ela vai ter tempo pra mim?

**Sai:** Ela vai arranjar.

**Shikamaru:** Eu realmente precisava de um tempinho com ela... Você poderia arranjar isso pra mim?

**Sai:** Não da pra esperar chegar em casa? Quer dizer, olha como ela está brilhando!

**Shikamaru:** Eu quero pedi-la em casamento.

Ele não tinha muita expressão, mas acho que eu pude vê decepção ali.

-//-

A porta enorme se abriu, parecia um ateliê.

**Shikamaru:** Você pinta aqui?

**Sai:** Exato.

**Shikamaru:** hmm...

Cheirava a tinta, e eu via esboços por todo o lugar, olhos azuis pintados em telas, somente eles, ele era um tarado por olhos azuis.

**Shikamaru:** Por que olhos azuis, sempre?

**Sai:** Expressão. Eles são muito expressivos. Você não consegue ler? Tudo o que se passa na sua cabeça da pra ler por eles.

Eu realmente conseguia... Pelo menos nas telas dele, por que na Ino era mais difícil.

**Sai:** Veja, eu vou roubar a Ino, e trazê-la aqui. Você faz o seu pedido. E em seguida anunciam oficialmente pra impressa, que tal?

**Shikamaru:** Muito bom. Mas se a resposta for negativa precisa anunciar também.

**Sai:** Não será. E você sabe disso.

Ele saiu.

Eu sabia que não seria mesmo.

Eu só quis tirar com a cara do defunto.

Eu passei a analisar as telas, andando pelo cômodo enorme.

Todos os olhos azuis eram mesmo muito expressivos. Eu conseguia ler dor, felicidade, alegria, amor, compreensão, raiva...

Mas era muito difícil ler tudo isso na Ino.

Talvez eu me distraísse com todo o resto e me desligasse dos olhos...

Ou talvez ele pintasse emoções nos olhos dela.

Whatever...

Eu continuei andando, pensando como eu tinha que dar mais atenção aos olhos da Ino...

E eu vi a tela.

Estava em um canto mais escondido, e eu a puxei pra luz. Pra frente da mesa, em frente a porta da sala.

Nua.

Ino nua.

Sentada de costa.

Provavelmente com o cabelo preso.

A pintura ia somente até o pescoço, mas os olhos azuis pintados no fundo denunciavam.

Ino tinha ficado nua pra aquele cara??

E não tinha me falado??

Como assim??

Eu podia ouvir meu cérebro apitar, _informação demais_, _informação demais_.

Eu precisava de ar.

**- Flash Back Off -**

As coisas fizeram muito sentido depois.

Cada palavra do Sai, do _"por hora"_ a todas as pinturas, e o lance de _"musa inspiradora"._

E Cada palavra da Ino também. _"Confiável, sincero, fofo"._

Eles estavam juntos.

Por isso quando eram questionados sobre isso, riam tanto, e com tanta vivacidade.

Por que estavam!

Mas pra todos os efeitos, eu ainda era o namorado dela.

O corno.

Eu não conseguia explicar, como cada constatação era iluminadora, e como doía. Doía como arranca rum pedaço de mim.

Eu tinha amado ela por toda a minha vida, até quando eu não sabia que amava.

E então, ela resolve que quer me fazer de babaca, e ficar de peguete com o defunto??

Quer dizer, todas as discussões, sobre como aquele cara parecia que ia comer ela com o olhar e tudo mais...

Todas as vezes que eu era convencido entre beijos e sexo de que ela me amava...

Eu estava sendo só um trouxa, por que ele não ia come-la com o olhar. Ele ia comê-la mesmo! Agora eu entendia todas as emoções que ele via nos olhos dela...

Pintura era só um pretexto.

Eu passei 2 dias pra tomar coragem...

E depois, eu terminei com a Ino.

Eu me lembro exatamente, virei as costas, e não olhei pra trás.

Mas eu de certo abandonei a parte pulsante de mim com ela.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

Ele brincava com o papel entre os dedos.

O precioso numero estava anotado nele.

Ele sentia-se pressionado.

E ele sentia uma pressão pior, na parte que faltava do seu peito.

Ele podia ouvir o coração dele bater, alto e descompassado. Também podia ouvir sua respiração, difícil.

Ele tinha matado tudo aquilo, por toda uma eternidade sem ela.

E agora estava tudo voltando, como se tivesse sido ontem... Doía como no dia em que ele a deixou.

Cada numero discado foi uma eternidade dolorida mais próxima... Mais próxima da dor lasciva que ele havia trancado... A dor que ele sabia que voltaria quando ele ouvisse a voz dela novamente.

Cada chamada, parecia irreal, distante... Tridimensional, o som parecia difuso.

"_Alô."_

Tudo pareceu alto novamente, tudo pareceu vivo.

Vivo como uma dor horrível e pulsante, sendo bombeada por todos os lados e o enchendo.

Depois de tanto tempo, com apenas uma palavra Ino ainda o matava.

A respiração saiu pesada, barulhenta...

**Shikamaru:** Ino...

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a:**** Wow.**

**Eu gostei desse capitulo.**

**Pesado ele, claro. G_G Mas acho que valeu. xDD**

**Sabe, as vezes eu acho que... Se Sakura fosse querer vingança por todas as pessoas que falaram umas boas pra ela... Ela poderia se chamar "Sasuke".**

**Acho que a investigação do Shika foi bem reveladora... Ou iludiu vocês bastante... [/Demônio que só complica tudo]**

**E o próximo capitulo é da Ino.**

**Vamos ver quem está com a razão? O Corno-Shika, ou a Ino? xDD**

**Review's baby! (h)**

**-**

**-**

**Night and Moonlight**

Nina. *--*

Bem, Karin terá que fazer escolhas... Já te expliquei por que gosto tanto dela neah? 8DD

Aaahh, que é isso, Itachi ainda vai crescer... xDD De verdade. xDD

Não há tantos motivos assim pra odiá-lo.

Ele perdeu o irmão.

Alguma coisa, REALMENTE, se partiu nele...

Bj bj o/

-

-

**Carol Berned –rs**

Carol-querida! *--*

Claro, ela gosta que a Sakura se ferre... -.-'

Wa, eu sinceramente já estou me sentindo apelativa quanto a todo mundo que tem raiva da Sakura... Mas, eu procuro me manter calma...

A fic vai ter um esquadrão anti-sakura, pra sua felicidade Carol-chan! *--*

Mas sabe, no fim ela vai ficar bem, e com o Sasuke. *--*

Claro que eu pretendo fazer ela crescer na fic... Diferente de certos tio Kishi que fazem dela uma porcaria e depois quer forçá-la na nossa garganta abaixo transformando-a em heroina.

Ela vai se corrigir... E merecer o Sasuke até.

Não q vc vá concordar com isso mais... xDD

A Karin vai terminar bem tbm *--*

Bj bj bye bye o/

-

-

**bah**

Ele vai voltar a ser o Sasuke de sempre. xDD vai sim. 8DD

Sakura vai aparecer futuramente, bastante, quando eu acabar de formar o esquadrão anti-sakura ake. xDD

Hm, ela vai crescer. Prometo.

Thank's for the review o/

Bye bye o/ o/

-

-

**Nimsay**

Na boa, me perguntam muito isso.

E sim, é uma fanfic SasuSaku... xDD Eu so acho q se fosse pra eles começarem juntos, eu tinha so escrito "eles viveram felizes pra sempre"...

Combinemos, seria um saco se fosse um conto de fadas. (eu acho)

Sabe, eu gosto disso, de fazer parecer um coisa, ser outra...

Você vai ver isso bem, no proximo cap. Capitulos seguidos Shika x Ino.

A Fic é SuiKarin Baby, Suigetsu-lindo fica com a Karin *--* Garanto! (L)

A pior parte, é q não so o Itachi a culpa, como ELA se culpa pela morte do Sasuke...

Mas, ela vai crescer, promessa! o/

Thank's for the review.

Bye bye o/

-

-

**brumcr**

Teve mais pena?

Eu tbm -.-'

o/ o/

-

-

**XX Nevan'**

Eu juro q fiquei um tempo tentando adivinhar qm era. G_G

Menina, vou te contar, eu amo tanto Taka, tanto! *--* De verdade, bem mais q o time 7. Eu tinha que fazer aquele capitulo! (o maior de todos. -.-)

Eu consegui deixar alguem depre? =OO Eu achey q eu nunca conseguiria algo do tipo. =OO

Ah, sab... eu poderia até tentar ser poetica (não daria certo) mas eu me sinto tão mais confortavel escrevendo de um jeito mais "solto" engraçado... sei lá, eu gosto. xDD Se vc gosta tbm, melhor! 8DD

Meninë, eu adoro vc! *--* Vc percebeu os sinais de interesse do Sasuke! (L) Q massa! *--*

Sem brincadeira, eu vou mandar fazer um banner do Itachi, e por na parede do meu apartamento quando eu tiver um! *--* oh, cara pra ser lindo! *--*

Valeu mesmo pela Review! o/

Adorei, bye bye o/

-

-

**More reviews? =DD**

**o/ n.~'**


	7. Old Pain

Foi como uma tapa.

Ecoou na minha cabeça por alguns segundos.

"_Eu não quero mais."_

A frase ficou repetindo tortamente.

**Ino:** O que?

Eu questionei abismada.

Parecia irreal.

Eu sentia como se eu estivesse em alguma pegadinha.

Por que até alguns segundos atrás, eu tinha certeza do que eu fazia ali. Do que ia acontecer.

E até a alguns segundos atrás eu não podia me conter de tanta felicidade...

E agora, eu tinha levado uma pancada.

**Shikamaru:** É isso.

Ele se levantou, e saiu.

Eu continuei sem entender.

Aquilo era completamente absurdo.

Eu fui atrás.

Eu ignorei o garçom espantado com o fato de agente não pagar a conta.

Eu ignorei a chuva que caia quando eu sai.

Eu ignorei o bolo intragável que se formava na minha garganta.

Eu o segui pelo estacionamento, o chamando incessantemente.

Eu tinha raiva.

Aquilo de certo era uma brincadeira estúpida.

Eu tive que correr e alcançá-lo, puxá-lo pelo braço e forçá-lo a olhar pra mim.

Por que ele não parecia estar disposto a fazer isso.

**Ino:** O que diabos você esta fazendo?

Eu perguntei indignada.

**Shikamaru:** Indo embora.

A voz dele saiu fria, falou pausado e claramente.

O olhar dele estava perdido. Lerdo. Morto.

**Ino:** Olha pra mim. Olha pra mim!!

Eu exigi.

Ele o fez.

E eu mentiria se dissesse que aquilo não me machucou. Por que eu vi, eu vi que focar os olhos em mim doía nele.

Matava ele.

Ele se afastou.

Alguns passos pra trás, enquanto focava o chão, e procurava algo.

Foco.

Isso era o que ele queria.

A respiração dele veio tão pesada, como se ele tivesse pulmões de chumbo.

Eu puxei o rosto dele e o forcei a olhar pra mim.

Analisei os olhos dele, até que ele os fechou fortemente.

Aquilo seriam lagrimas ou era a chuva?

Ele me jogou pra longe.

Eu cai.

**Shikamaru:** Acabou.

Foi como outro tapa.

Eu olhei pra ele.

E o vi olhar pra mim pela ultima vez.

Eu li tantas coisas ali.

Mas a principal era dor.

Dor em olhos mortos.

E ele virou as costas pra mim.

E ele não olhou pra trás.

Entrou em seu carro, e se foi.

Eu esperei.

Eu esperei no chão que ele voltasse, e que me tirasse dali. Que me dissesse que era uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Que me abraçasse e me tirasse do frio cortante da chuva.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

E eu me perdi.

Meu coração passou a pulsar de forma estranha. As batidas pareciam erradas. Pareciam quebradas.

Em seguida, o frio tomou conta de tudo. Se alastrou pro dentro de mim, me congelando. Como se o meu coração quebrado e irregular bombeasse nitrogênio pelas minhas veias.

E eu não senti mais nada.

Eu não ouvi mais nada.

Eu não vi mais nada.

Como se eu estivesse anestesiada.

Morta.

**Butterfly Always Be Back.**

**N/a:**** Shikamaru é um emrda –fikdik. xDD**

**Ps: Cap não bettado. (T.T)**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**Old Pain****.**

"_**Every day of your life you'll gonna cry,**_

_**Suffer tears t**__**hat won't add one tenth part of what I suffered. **_

_Em cada dia da sua vida você vai chorar, _

_Lagrimas sofridas que não vão somar um décimo do que eu sofri."_

"_Ino"_

Foi imediato.

Ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz.

Depois de muito, muito tempo, a voz dele se fez viva de novo.

E ela sentiu tantas feridas ardentes e pulsantes dentro dela.

Aquilo lhe corroeu por alguns infindáveis segundos.

**Ino:** Q... Quem fala?

Ela balbuciou sem pensar, sendo mais um instinto, uma pergunta retórica.

O silencio a cortou.

Ela cogitou desligar, e esquecer aquela loucura.

Shikamaru não ligaria pra ela, não mesmo.

Não depois de lhe virar as costas há anos, muitos anos atrás.

"_Shikamaru..." _

A resposta veio queimando como acido nela.

Ele não tinha um tom realmente, sua voz era vazia.

O que a fez pensar coisas ruins.

**Ino:** A-ah... Aconteceu algum coisa? Alguém morreu?

"_Não! Não..."_

Resposta imediata primeiramente, automática. Vazia em seguida, resposta pensada.

Ela ficou confusa, Shikamaru? Agora?

"_Surpresa com a ligação?"_

A voz vazia de novo.

**Ino:** Muito.

Sincera. Se fosse imaginar alguém dono daquele numero desconhecido, a ultima pessoa seria Shikamaru.

Na realidade, ele nem estaria na lista.

Ela podia dizer com convicção que o tinha esquecido.

Que o tinha enterrado muito, muito fundo. Em um lugar bem esquecido dentro dela, o qual ela não ia nunca.

Ele caiu no esquecimento.

Ela viveu.

Ela sobreviveu a ele.

A falta dele.

E agora, a voz dele estava de volta, cortando-a.

Era como ter fechado uma caixa, e tê-la posto no sótão. E uma vida depois, em uma faxina aleatória, tê-la encontrado, e descoberto que as coisas dentro da caixa, ainda têm o mesmo efeito que tinham naquela época sobre você.

Era nostálgico.

Amargo.

"_Hm... Eu... __Precisava__ falar com você."_

Ele marcou bem a palavra 'precisava'.

Aquilo doeu, doeu como se ele a tivesse abandonado ontem.

**Ino:** Não precisava não, eu estou ocupada Shikamaru, sem tempo pra--

"_Não está."_

Ele a cortou.

"_Eu sei quando você mente, eu te conheço."_

Aquilo a encheu de ódio.

Ele não conhecia, não sabia da missa a metade.

**Ino:** Não conhece.

A resposta foi seca.

"_Não desligue... Por favor... Eu realmente... __Preciso__ da sua ajuda."_

Ele marcou a palavra novamente.

Silencio.

Ela não tinha a intenção de responder, ainda estava tentada a desligar.

"_Ino... Por favor. Eu não ia ligar se não fosse realmente necessário."_

Ela sorriu, sorriu por que doeu.

**Ino:** Eu sei.

Ela sabia que ele não ligaria.

Ela sabia que a ultima lembrança que teria dele era ele lhe virando as costas, e já tinha se conformado.

Ela havia levado tanto tempo... Pra conseguir superar aquilo...

E agora ele se achava no direito de ligar... E pedir ajuda?

Se achava no direito de voltar e provar por "A+B" que ela não o havia superado, que o havia suprimido apenas.

Que ele seria sempre aquela ferida aberta.

E seus olhos anormalmente molhados eram a prova disso.

"_Por favor."_

Ela desligou.

Atirou o celular na mesa.

Gritou.

Ódio e dor.

Enxugou as lagrimas furiosa com ele e principalmente consigo mesma.

Levantou, e andou de um lado pro outro respirando compassado e forçadamente.

O celular tocou novamente.

Ela tentou ignorar.

O toque a torturava.

Pegou o maldito aparelho. Cogitou jogá-lo na parede.

Por fim, atendeu-o.

**Ino:** O que?

Falou a pequena frase bem pontuada, cheia de ódio.

"_Desculpe."_

# Agora desculpas? # Ironizou mentalmente.

"_Acho que a ligação caiu. Erro meu."_

Ambos sabiam bem que ela tinha desligado.

"_Ino..."_

**Ino:** Eu não posso ajudar.

"_Pode sim."_

Ele a interrompeu antes de ela desligar.

**Ino:** Não posso.

"_Eu preciso de uma medica."_

**Ino:** Há milhares de outras medicas por ai.

"_Tem que ser __você__."_

Ele pontuou a palavra 'você'. Soava como um ultimato.

**Ino:** Eu não quero.

Ela pontuou muito bem a frase, tentando ser perfeitamente clara.

Silencio.

Tentou desligar, a voz dele a cortou.

"_Faça um esforço."_

**Ino:** Não.

Obvia.

"_Por favor, Ino... É importante..."_

**Ino:** Não.

Obvia de novo.

"_Eu sei, nada seria tão importante a ponto de me aturar novamente. Eu sei."_

**Ino:** Quem você pensa que é? Na boa, você acha que depois de tudo pode vir supor alguma coisa sobre mim?? Você não me conhece.

"_Claro, claro. Eu notei isso na época caso você não saiba."_

**Ino:** Me faça um favor Shikamaru, vá à merda!

"_NÃO DESLIGA A PORRA DO TELEFONE!"_

**Ino:** NÃO GRITE!!

Vozes abafadas ao telefone, censuraram Shikamaru.

Ela ouviu mais atentamente, pareciam conhecidas.

"_Olá, Ino gatinha."_

A voz agora era conhecida e zombeira.

**Ino:** Hã... Quem ta falando? o_õ

"_Suigetsu, Baby"_

A lembrança de cabelos brancos e dentes afiados vieram junto de um monte de lembranças sobre Sasuke, e seu time. Também trouxeram a lembrança da ruiva-morango a qual ela não era muito fã, Karin.

**Ino:** Suigetsu?

"_Ah, como o nada educado do Shikamaru deveria ter dado ênfase, o favor que ele queria não era pra ele."_

**Ino:** Era pra você? o.õ

"_Não, era para o Itachi. Lembra dele? Uchiha Itachi, irmão do Sasuke."_

**Ino:** Claro. o.õ

Um barulho de botões do celular sendo apertados.

Viva-voz.

"_Nós achamos que seria mais fácil pra você lidar com o Shikamaru... Claro que nenhum de nós esperava que ele fosse ser um completo imbecil. Entenda, não é do feitio dele."_

A voz de Itachi se fez presente.

"_Pois eu acho que ser imbecil é da natureza dele."_

A voz de Suigetsu se sobressaltou. Logo depois uma pequena confusão.

Ino ficou confusa.

**Ino:** Hã...

"_Mal's, Mal's Ino gatinha, eu tive que bater no Shikamaru um pouquinho."_

**Ino:** Vocês o seqüestraram? o.õ

"_Hahá, longe disso Ino gatinha."_

**Ino:** Então.

"_Primeiro agente gostariam de saber se você topa nos ajudar. Por favor Ino, eu imploro."_

A voz de Itachi se destacou novamente.

Itachi implorando coisas era incomum.

**Ino:** Claro.

"_Obrigado. Então, você fica mais confortável tratando com um de nós?"_

**Ino:** Com certeza.

Resposta automática.

"_Não quer tratar com o Shika-imbecil?"_

A voz de Suigetsu veio com um falso espanto, feito somente pra provocar.

Sem confusões dessa vez.

"_Então Ino, as coisas realmente vão ficar bem estranhas daqui em diante... É primordial que você faça o que agente diz, responderemos todas as suas perguntas um pouco depois. Você se importa?"_

Itachi falou, educado e cordial como sempre.

**Ino:** Vocês vão me mandar sacar dinheiro? o.õ

"_Não Ino, eu posso bancar o que vier."_

A voz parecia vir acompanhada de um sorriso.

**Ino:** O.k. então. Fala aê.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Eu me sentia estúpida e estranha ali.

Ao lado do meu melhor amigo em um táxi, indo pra casa.

Indo pra casa depois da coisa mais estranha que podia acontecer, ter acontecido.

Meu melhor amigo tinha me agarrado me meio a uma sessão de fotos.

E a pior parte de tudo... Aquilo tinha sido... Algo mais.

Era diferente de ter um sentimento pelo Sasuke.

Era... Quente.

Reconfortante.

Era... Errado.

**Ino:** Para o carro.

Eu pedi pro taxista. Ele o fez.

Eu sai.

Caminhei até o outro lado da rua, desviando de carros em movimento. Aquele maldito vestido brando e cheio de bordados me fazia sentir como uma fugitiva da loja de bonecas antigas.

Eu parei do outro lado da rua. Me debrucei sobre o corrimão. Eu podia ver o mar dali.

Eu lembrei daquele beijo. E como foi fácil.

Fácil e simples.

Como respirar.

Assim como tudo era com ele, o super-gênio.

Simples como respirar.

**Shikamaru:** Você vai se jogar?

Ele perguntou despreocupado.

**Ino:** E se eu for?

Eu tentei fazer as coisas complicadas.

**Shikamaru:** Eu teria que pular atrás, por que você não nada tão bem assim.

E no fim ele fazia de tudo muito simples.

**Ino:** Não seria menos "problemático" me deixar afogar.

**Shikamaru:** Só se você considerar "menos problemático" comunicar a família, comprar caixões, organizar um velório e um enterro...

Como eu ia argumentar com ele?

Não ia.

Era totalmente impossível.

Por que, ele estaria certo, e meus argumentos cairiam por terra.

Mas principalmente, por que ele não ia discutir comigo.

Ele ia me deixar estar certa.

Mesmo que eu estivesse errada.

**Ino:** Por quê?

**Shikamaru:** O que?

**Ino:** Por que você me beijou?

**Shikamaru:** Sinceramente? ... Eu tive uma vontade incontrolável de fazer, e fiz.

Ele falava como se fosse simples.

**Ino:** Você percebe como estragou tudo?

**Shikamaru:** Estraguei?

Eu ri.

**Ino:** Que droga Shikamaru! Que droga!! Você é uma das únicas pessoas em quem eu posso confiar... Isso vai estragar tudo. Vai ser como sempre é, uma hora nos vamos nos magoar mutuamente e vamos nos separar. E ai então, eu vou ficar sem nada.

**Shikamaru:** Errado.

**Ino:** Errado??

Eu não estava acostumada a tê-lo me questionando.

**Shikamaru:** Eu não vou deixar você Ino. Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso mesmo que eu queira. Não percebeu? Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu nunca iria conseguir deixar você ir sem me matar antes Ino... Eu amo você.

As palavras me deixaram em choque.

Eu não consegui pensar em nada por algum tempo.

Eu analisei todos os possíveis significados da ultima frase... E não eram poucos.

**Shikamaru:** Mas...

A voz dele pareceu rouca.

**Shikamaru:** Se você quiser, eu posso esquecer isso. Eu posso assassinar isso. Se for te machucar, eu juro que não toco mais no assunto. Morre aqui. E... Eu... Posso fazer o impossível pra me afastar... E te deixar em paz.

Aquilo soou absurdo.

**Shikamaru:** E se você... Ainda me quiser como amigo... Eu... Ficaria muito grato.

Ele falava como se precisasse de mim.

E eu sabia muito bem que era o contrario.

Então os olhos deles focaram o mar. Como se olhar pra mim fosse doer. Como se olhar pra mim fosse acabar totalmente com o que ele tinha dito antes.

Como se... Ele não fosse conseguir fazer aquilo se ele me olhasse por alguns segundos.

Eu nunca tinha sentido algo como aquilo.

Era diferente de ter os olhares de garotos que me achavam bonita.

Shikamaru parecia me achar... Preciosa.

Preciosa demais pra ele possuir.

Aquilo soou ridículo pra mim.

Por que eu sabia, que a única preciosidade ali era ele. Que era eu que necessitava dele e não o contrario.

E pela primeira vez, eu tentei fazer as coisas serem simples.

**Ino:** Haha' você fala como se eu fosse capaz de viver sem você.

**Shikamaru:** Você é. E isso realmente me preocupa.

**Ino:** Eu não sou não, Shikamaru. E eu também não quero ser.

Simples.

Simples como respirar.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

**-¹ Toc toc. ¹-**

Ela bateu a porta, estava aberta, bateu pra se fazer perceber.

O rapaz a olhou meio espantado.

**Ino:** Eu... Gostaria de ver algumas fitas de hoje.

**Rapaz:** Hã? Que interesse uma medica poderia ter em fitas da segurança?

**Ino:** Hã... É bem particular... Você se importaria de me deixar ver?

**Rapaz:** Eu não posso dona. Na boa, mas a senhora precisaria de um mandato. E eu garanto que nada estranho aconteceu.

**Ino:** Por favor.

A voz da loira saiu manhosa. Foi só o que ela precisou pra amolecer o cara.

**Rapaz:** Já que a senhora insiste tanto... Mas, não aconteceu nada mesmo...

**Ino:** Deixe-me ver assim mesmo.

Ela mordeu os lábios. O rapaz quase babou.

**Rapaz:** Ceertoo, a senhoraa... Prefere ficar sozinha?

**Ino:** Seria bom.

Sorriu cheia de segundas intenções.

O rapaz saiu sorridente e feliz.

**Ino:** Babaca.

"_Aê Ino gatinha! Conseguiu seduzir o cara!"_

A voz saiu do aparelho em seu bolso.

**Ino:** É bem fácil quando se trata de babacas sem cérebro Suigetsu.

Ela pôs o aparelho sobre a bancada.

"_Aah, pra você deve ser mesmo... Que eu me lembre, você é a maior gata Ino."_

**Ino:** Viu Suigetsu? Provavelmente também seria fácil com você.

Silêncio.

Sorriu vitoriosa, Suigetsu não era alguém fácil de calar.

**Ino:** Então Itachi, fitas de hoje. Sabe mais ou menos o horário?

"_De manhã, não sei ao certo o horário, desculpe."_

A voz de Itachi veio até ela, vaga.

**Ino:** Pode me falar o que eu estou procurando?

"_Um lugar em comum em que Haruno Sakura e Karin freqüentem."_

**Ino:** As duas? o.õ

"_Eu respondo as perguntas depois Ino."_

**Ino:** Ok. Mas, não sei se você sabe... Elas são amigas. Elas sempre andam juntas.

"_Provavelmente vai ser um lugar bem improvável, algo que elas freqüentem sem dar bandeira."_

A voz de Shikamaru a queimou.

Ela não respondeu.

"_Desculpe por isso Ino, mas... Shikamaru é detetive criminal, ele é muito bom nesse negocio de seguir pistas e fatos estranhos... É o trabalho dele... Então... Eu garanto que ele será estritamente profissional com você. Você poderia, ser a profissional excelente que você é com ele também?"_

Itachi falou cordial e cuidadoso.

**Ino:** Posso me esforçar.

"_Tudo bem então, Ino, eu vou precisar que você seja... Os meus olhos. Me conte tudo o que vê o.k.?"_

Ela se esforçou a engolir tudo o que a voz de Shikamaru a fazia sentir.

E foi profissional.

**Ino:** Certo, seria bom olhar as fitas das salas de ambas? Simultaneamente?

"_Seria. Esse seria o ponto de partida de qualquer coisa."_

Ino assistiu as fitas, cansou de tanto assistir.

Até que finalmente algo aconteceu.

**Ino:** Karin saiu da sala da Sakura, com dois cartões na mão. Não pareciam os crachás.

"_Ótimo Ino, Siga-a pelas câmeras, veja onde ela vai."_

Ela andou até os outros monitores, seguindo Karin que passava rapidamente pelas câmeras.

**Ino:** Ela pegou o elevador... Desceu no primeiro andar. E... Foi pras escadas. Eu perdi ela.

"_Como??"_

**Ino:** Não tem câmeras nas escadas.

"_Ela vai ter que sair de lá uma hora. Ou então agente já sabe que tem que procurar nas escadas... Ino, atente nas câmeras pertos das escadas, ela passará por ai uma hora."_

**Ino:** Ela saiu... No térreo.

"_Sim, e...?"_

**Ino:** Ela ta no corredor da limpeza! Quer dizer, onde o povo da limpeza trabalha.

"_Hmm... E?"_

**Ino:** Ela entrou em uma sala... Quando ninguém estava olhando.

"_Qual sala?"_

**O 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**- Corredor da limpeza –**

**Ino:** A sala parece trancada.

Ela falou examinando a porta.

"_Droga, alguém tem que ter a chave Ino."_

**Ino:** ¬¬ Talvez elas gênio.

"_Ou o zelador."_

Itachi sugeriu ao fundo.

"_Isso Ino, encontre o zelador."_

Shikamaru falou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

Pensou um pouco.

Abordou a mulher gorda que passava uniformizada.

**Ino:** Com licença senhora, a senhora tem a chave desta sala?

**Mulher:** o.õ Pra que? Ninguém freqüenta essa sala, é um deposito inutilizado.

**Ino:** Ah, eu deixei meu crachá cair por baixo da porta.

**Mulher:** o.õ Hãã... Eu tenho uma chave mestra.

A mulher prestativa abriu a porta.

**Mulher:** Não to vendo o seu crachá...

**Ino:** Ah, eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui, muito obrigada.

**Mulher:** O.k.

A mulher se foi.

Ino fechou a porta atrás de si, procurando o interruptor no escuro. Acendeu as luzes, e analisou o local. Cheio de entulho, e empoeirado.

"_Foi uma bela mentira, Ino gatinha."_

**Ino:** Obrigada Suigetsu.

"_Ino, me diga o que vê."_

Shikamaru, Sr. Profissionalismo.

**Ino:** Nada incomum. Teias de aranhas, poeira... Típico de um deposito de entulhos inutilizados.

"_Ótimo."_

**Ino:** Qual é, você roia as barras do berço? ¬¬ Tinta com chumbo?

"_Da-lhe Ino gatinha!"_

Suigetsu exclamou animado.

"_Não Ino. Eu faço bem o meu trabalho. E em cenas assim, poeira é sempre o que entrega tudo. Por que, podem até achar que elas disfarçam bem as coisas, e disfarçam... Mas, a parte sem poeira, entrega tudo."_

Ino procurou aleatoriamente uma parte sem poeira.

Achou uma vassoura, dentro de um balde, enquanto o resto estava empoeirado, o cabo da vassoura estava bem limpo.

**Ino:** Achei.

Ela puxou a vassoura. A vassoura não veio.

Mas, um pedaço de parece se abriu.

**Ino:** Wow, era uma alavanca. =OO Tipo aqueles castelos mal assombrados.

"_Que trash! Bem, diga-me... O que tem atrás da parede?"_

**Ino:** Uma porta bem grossa de aço.

"_Que merda."_

Suigetsu falou aleatoriamente ao fundo.

"_E como se abre essa porta?"_

A voz de Shikamaru se sobressaiu.

**Ino:** E eu lá sei? Tem duas trancas aqui. Uma de cada lado. Ambas tem leitor de cartão... E de digitais.

"_Obviamente, os cartões estão com elas..."_

**Ino:** ¬¬ Shikamaru e sua incrível descoberta.

"_Eu adoro essa garota!"_

Suigetsu exclamou feliz ao fundo.

"_Droga, cala a boca Suigetsu. Itachi? E agora? Não tem como agente...? Agente tem que saber o que tem dentro daquela sala vei... Agente tem que..."_

Ino girou os olhos, Shikamaru era bem imbecil na visão dela.

Ignorou o blábláblá aleatório dele.

Ela abriu sua bolsa, que levava a tira-colo. Pegou o pó compacto. Passou cuidadosamente o pó sobre o leitor, com o pincel de blush. As duas digitais se fizeram visíveis.

Riu um pouco.

**Ino:** Haha' São diferentes... Precisa das duas pra abrir a porta, veja só. xDD

"_O que?"_

Alguém aleatório perguntou pelo telefone.

Ino ignorou.

Analisou o que tinha dentro da bolsa.

Pegou duas luvas plásticas e descartáveis e as pôs nas mãos.

Guardou o celular no jaleco novamente, e se esticou pra alcançar as duas trancas ao mesmo tempo.

Pressionou os polegares sobre o leitor. Roubando a ultima digital que havia sido posta ali.

A porta fez seu som, e começou a abrir.

**Ino:** Conseguii-i.

Cantarolou.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Sakura era – É; um assunto complicado.

Pra começar, tinha o mundo estúpido no qual eu vivia.

Onde garotas com rostos bonitos conseguiam tudo apenas pelos rostos bonitos. Onde ninguém era realmente alguém se não tivesse status, alta-classe social, e o mínimo de popularidade.

E em todo o lugar que eu olhava, lá estavam garotas falsas sorrindo pra mim. Só por que eu fazia propaganda com os gatos do momento.

Todas prontas pra serem as minhas melhores amigas, em troca de alguns números de telefone.

Um mundo no qual a marca da roupa que você vestia valia mais do que o seu cérebro. E o sapato e bolsa valiam mais que o seu coração. Onde, estar nas festas badaladas era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

Um mundo bem fútil.

Se modelar não fosse tudo o que eu queria, a profissão dos sonhos, e algo que eu não largaria nem que me pagassem, eu com certeza optaria por estar fora desse mundo.

No meu colégio, não era lá diferente.

Um colégio com uma mensalidade exorbitante, onde só gente podre de rica estudava.

Tirem pelo Sasuke... Uchiha. Só o nome já te humilha só de ouvir. A família Uchiha é simplesmente uma das mais ricas do mundo. A maior parte da riqueza era concentrada na família principal. Mas ainda assim, todos os ramos mais afastados eram alguma coisa importante. Nunca ouvi falar de um Uchiha que não fosse ao menos muito bem de vida.

Suigetsu tinha um tutor rico, Juugo uma fonte de dinheiro suspeita, mas grande, visto que antes de andar com o Sasuke, ele estava em todas as malditas festas e muito bem acompanhado. Karin tinha aquele escroto do Orochimaru como tutor, o melhor cientista do país. Podre de rico.

Naruto, uma herança fodona deixada pelo pai da alta classe. Hinata e Neji, de uma das famílias mais ricas e tradicionais do país – Assim como 'Uchiha' o nome Hyuuga humilhava qualquer um, em menor escala talvez, mas ainda assim ele pesava bastante; Tinham também os Sabaku, eles tinham vindo de outro país, mas tinham o mesmo nível que os Hyuuga.

Ainda tinham outras famílias tradicionais menos ricas. Eu era de uma dessas, com a diferença de que eu era uma modelo famosa, e a fama me fazia do mesmo nível que os Hyuugas e os Sabaku. Dentre essas famílias tradicionais e não tão podres de ricas, estavam alem dos Yamanaka, os Nara, os Aburame, os Akimichi...

E ai vinham os bolsistas.

Lee era bolsista.

Sakura era bolsista.

E havia algo diferente neles dois, eles não eram muito ligados em popularidade, quem ocupava que classe social, quem andava com o Uchiha ou quem deixava de andar...

E isso me fez "me encantar" pela Sakura. A possibilidade de ter uma amiga que não estivesse interessada em status. Por que nem tudo dava pra se conversar com o Shikamaru, afinal ele é homem. ¬¬

E então, desde pequena eu cultivei com todo o cuidado e carinho a amizade com ela. Ainda que as pessoas falassem, eu sempre procurava defendê-la de alguma forma.

Ela – Como a grande maioria das garotas; Era louca pelo Uchiha.

Pra variar, eu também.

Sabe aquela sensação de... "Não vale a pena"?

Era o que eu sentia todas as vezes que eu tive alguma chance de chegar nele – E não foram poucas; Mas, eu sentia que não valeria a pena. Perder uma boa amizade por uma chance remota com o Uchiha – Por que com aquele Iceberg eram só chances remotas que se tinham.

Então eu deixei pra lá.

Não é que não tivesse doído, ter chances e chances de falar com ele e ainda assim as tê-las negado. Era só que, pesando entre um amor e uma amizade, eu com certeza preferia a amizade.

Eu ajudei a Sakura com ele por muito tempo. Eu lhe arranjava momentos perto dele – E ela sempre estragava tudo; Eu lhe arranjava convites e roupas pras festas que ele talvez pudesse estar – No fim, eu só acabava adicionando roupas caras ao guarda-roupa dela, ele quase nunca ia.

Eu realmente dava o meu melhor pra Sakura.

Com um tempo as coisas começaram a ficar tensas e muito doloridas pra mim. Sakura era completamente viciada no Uchiha, e só aquilo importava.

Eu tentei fazê-la desencanar, mas ela parecia doente por ele.

Mas, alguns anos ruins não iam prejudicar a minha amizade.

Analisando hoje, comparando com a amizade com a Hinata, Sakura nunca foi minha amiga realmente. Ela foi mais como uma adotada. Eu gostava dela e gostava de cuidar dela. Mas, nunca ouve nenhuma parceria entre nós. Não que eu não quisesse, ela não parecia disposta. Na época eu achava isso valido, visto que eu nunca tinha tido uma amizade descente com uma garota... Hoje em dia não essa amizade não me parece muito diferente das por interesses, supracitadas.

E então, ele morreu.

Uchiha Sasuke foi atropelado sob circunstancias suspeitas.

Eu não tive nem tempo de pensar nele quando recebi a noticia. A minha primeira preocupação foi Sakura.

Eu fui até a ela. E eu tentei consolá-la.

E ela não me suportou mais. – Suportou é a palavra exata, por que era exatamente isso que ela fazia.

E então ela pôs tudo pra fora. Me contou como ela, assim como todas as outras, era minha amiga apenas por... Status. Que andar comigo a aproximaria do Uchiha. E que o Uchiha valia qualquer sacrifício, por mais insuportável que ele fosse. E como agora ele estava morto, que eu me mantivesse longe dela.

Eu queria poder dizer que eu me matei de chorar por que ela era uma perfeita vaca e me descartou como uma carta de baralho com números apagados.

Mas seria mentira.

Eu pouco me importei em como eu estava.

Eu queria só que ela ficasse bem. Não do jeito morto e destroçado que ela estava. Eu queria o bem dela mais que o meu.

E eu me lembro de perguntar, se eu podia fazer algo por ela. Ainda que ela não fosse mais ser minha amiga, ainda assim eu queria fazê-la se sentir bem.

Ela foi bem curta: "Só suma e me poupe de você, já é um grande peso a menos."

Eu queria poder lembrar quanto tempo eu fiquei achando que tinha algo de muito defeituoso em mim. Por que, tudo o que eu quis foi, o bem dela.

Depois, eu entendi que o problema era com ela. Ela é que era uma obsessiva, e eu tinha que bater palmas pra Karin. Não sei como ela conseguiu.

Bem mais adiante, depois da minha vida ter se tornado infernal e eu ter voltado a mim.

Eu arranjei um bom emprego. Em um hospital ótimo e de nome de peso.

Sakura era a minha chefe.

Eu me lembro como se tivesse ocorrido há alguns minutos atrás.

A palestra tinha acabado, e as medicas e médicos estavam saindo e eu estava sentada arrumando as minhas coisas. Eu não estava realmente me importando com a Sakura.

E então ela me chamou, e olhou pra de cima a baixo com um desdém indescritível.

E falou: _"Eu não sei por que, eu invejava tanto você... Só por que eu queria ser igual a você?" _Ela riu, riu uma risada desdenhosa visivelmente forçada. _"Veja só agora Ino, você não é mais capa de revista e eu sou muito melhor que você. E nem foi difícil como eu achei, afinal, você nem era tanta coisa assim..."._

E eu nunca quis tanto uma revanche.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

"_Diga-me o que vê."_

Ela analisou por um segundo e mediu as palavras.

**Ino:** O laboratório do Dr. Estranho depois da fuga do Franskeitein.

"_Sem brincadeiras Ino."_

**Ino:** Eu não estou brincando. Algumas teias de aranhas e esse lugar seria igual ao que eu descrevi.

"_Isso é ridículo."_

**Ino:** Imagino que você queira vir aqui pra confirmar Shikamaru.

"_Eu pedi pra descrever o que você vê, não pra me dizer o que você acha."_

Alguém chamou a atenção dele ao fundo.

"_O que? Eu estou sendo profissional, ela é que não está!"_

**Ino:** O.k. Itachi. Deixe-o. Não tem como ensinar alguém que passou a vida sem, a ter bons modos agora.

"_Imagino que você esteja tendo muito bons modos não é Ino?? Ah, claro! Eu tenho que aturar você! Cheia de indiretas, e tudo mais... Eu tenho que ignora-las e uma coisinha que eu falo vira uma tempestade em copo d'agua."_

**Ino:** Quem está fazendo tempestade em copo d'agua é você. E que culpa tenho eu se a carapuça serve em você de toda coisa ruim que eu falo.

"_Sinceramente, com tanta gente ai... Por que agente tinha que escolher a mais ESTÚPIDA pra trabalhar??"_

A voz dele era cheia de raiva agora. Cuspiu a palavra "estúpida" ao telefone.

Ouve uma pequena confusão ao telefone. Baques e reclamações, e uma voz que se sobressaía e botava ordem em tudo.

Enquanto Ino apagou o xingamento da memória e entrou na sala, analisando de outros ângulos.

**Ino:** Dá pra calarem a boca? Shikamaru, ouça e ponha essa sua maldita cabeça pra funcinar.

Ino lhe falou o que viu, e Shikamaru lhe falou o que entendeu.

(**N/a:** As constatações a seguir são de ambos os personagens, Ino e Shikamaru, sem distinção de quem concluiu o que. Por que seria muito trabalhoso por diálogos pra tudo isso, e também desnecessário. Mas, como a historia ficaria um pouco "defectiva" sem... Eu pus.)

Viu a cápsula quebrada e as pegadas de sangue. Algo tinha saído de lá de dentro.

Viu que o vidro de uma pequena janela quebrado e ensangüentado, como se algo tivesse passado por ali.

Viu o computador e que ele devia ter sido abandonado ligado em algum ponto. E viu como aquilo era convidativo. Mas não o fez no momento.

Viu que havia uma única câmera no aposento, e ela filmava a cápsula quebrada.

Notou que havia muitos equipamentos médicos na sala. E muitos remédios, e substancias químicas.

Notou as pegadas que levavam até o banheiro.

Olhou as pegadas anteriores, e notou que o sangue delas havia secado mas as que levavam ao banheiro ainda não.

O que só podia significar que o que quer que estivesse naquela cápsula, transitou mais do banheiro até a janela do que da cápsula até algum lugar.

Mas, não haviam tantos trânsitos de pegadas diferentes. Então, ele tinha andado de costas em algum momento, seguindo exatamente as pegadas anteriores pra não deixar pista de que tinha ido lá mais de uma vez.

O que por sua vez, fazia a janela como uma pista falsa. E também tinha o fato de que ninguém passaria por ali.

No banheiro, as coisas pareciam bem. Normais como se o ser fugitivo tivesse apenas ido e olhado no espelho.

Mas, foi notado ainda que faltavam alguns parafusos no duto de ar. Então, o que quer que fosse tinha saído por ali, e tinha apagado os rastros.

O que o fazia no mínimo, muito inteligente.

(**N/a:** Acho que as coisas voltam ao normal agora. Os pensamentos da Ino e do Shikamaru deixam de ser um só. G_G)

**Ino:** O computador foi esquecido ligado. Aqui deve ter os vídeos daquela câmera.

"_Dê uma olhada nisso pra mim."_

Ela acessou o computador, e procurou os vídeos da câmera.

**Ino:** Parece que a câmera grava em cima dos arquivos anteriores. Guarda somente o que aconteceu no dia, e no dia seguinte, grava em cima.

"_Previsível. É como toda e qualquer câmera de segurança de um local que ninguém penetra. Se é inútil gravar já que nada acontece... Então eles gravam em cima."_

**Ino:** O que nos deixa sem saber muita coisa também.

"_É. Dá uma assistida nisso."_

Ino assistiu desde o começo do dia. Passando as partes sem movimento e assistindo as que acontecia algo.

**Ino:** Meu Deus... É o Sasuke! Ah... Dentro daquela cápsula... Tinha o Sasuke!! Não o Sasuke... Quer dizer... "Um" Sasuke... Eu sei lá, eu...

"_Tudo bem Ino, mais adiante, por favor."_

**Ino:** Tudo bem!?!? Você é louco é!?!? Aquilo era o Sasu-- Ah... É disso que se trata não é? Sasuke!! Por isso o Itachi implorou alguma coisa!!

"_Adiante Ino. Perguntas depois."_

Ino tentou engolir a curiosidade e o fato de tudo aquilo soar absurdo demais. Passou o vídeo até o ponto em que aconteceu algo.

**Ino:** Hã... Sakura... Sakura!!

"_Perguntas--"_

**Ino:** Depois, eu sei.

Ela já estava começando a se sentir tonta com tudo aquilo.

**Ino:** Bem... Ela pôs algo na cápsula e... Se foi... Hã... Eletrocutaram-no!! Faltou luz... A câmera parou por um tempo e voltou rápido... Hã... Ele se mexeu!!! Meu Deus ele se mexeu!! Hã... Ele parece sem ar... Sakura foi lá novamente. E a Karin também!! ... Ah-ah... Ele desmaiou... Parece estar bem.

"_Adiante Ino."_

A cabeça dela já começava a doer verdadeiramente, era informação demais.

**Ino:** Bem... Hã... Ele acordou. Não tinha mais ninguém aqui. Ele pareceu desesperado o.õ... Ele quebrou o vidro com um soco!! ... E-ele... Saiu andando sobre os cacos, e deixando as pegadas de sangue... Ele não voltou mais pra lá.

"_Bem, agente já sabe a historia."_

**Ino:** Sabe!?

"_Ele saiu daí. Fez uma pista falsa de fuga. E fugiu pelo duto de ventilação."_

**Ino:** Há... Há...

Ino se sentia meio louca agora.

"_Ino... Olhe o computador... Deve ter alguma informação crucial sobre isso."_

**Ino:** Shikamaru!! Você é louco!?! Tem um Sasuke andando machucado por ai!! Ele não pode estar muito longe!! Agente tem que achá-lo... Antes das duas cientistas loucas aqui, ou...

Algo estalou dentro da sua cabeça.

**Ino:** Ele está com vocês... Claro! Vocês não iam me mandar procurar um laboratório secreto se não soubessem que tem um!

"_Isso Einstein. E ele está machucado, por isso precisávamos de uma medica... Itachi achou boa a chance de você estar no hospital... E pensou que você poderia conseguir umas respostas... Por que agente realmente estava precisando."_

**Ino:** E como vocês sabiam que estaria aqui?

"_Ele estava pelado na gravação? Ele não chegou até agente sem roupa. Ele deve ter roubado o jaleco das duas, elas devem ter esquecido ai... Sei lá, foi a pista inicial."_

**Ino:** Isso é muita loucura.

"_Mais que isso. Dá pra olhar no computador...? Tem que ter alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa."_

Ino procurou se focar nisso.

Procurou algo no computador...

Achou algo parecido com "O diário do experimento."

**Ino:** Isso é muito bizarro!! A Karin escrevia um diário de avanço de todos os dias da experiência... Ela--

"_Perfeito Gente! Mas, não sei se vocês sabem... Mas, a duas devem estar loucas atrás do Sasuke! E uma hora elas vão voltar ai!"_

A voz de Suigetsu se fez presente, e continuou.

"_Querem pela'mor de Deus fazer backup disso daí e deixar essa menina sair daí?? Se uma das duas encontrar ela ai, acho que todos nós nos fudemos legal!"_

**Ino:** Ah... Eu... Eu tenho um pen drive aqui. Eu posso copiar o diário da Karin. E... Ir pra ai... Seja lá onde vocês estiverem.

Itachi foi quem lhe respondeu.

"_Eu agradeceria Ino. Estamos na minha casa. Eu mando o endereço por mensagem de texto pra você não esquecer. Traga seu equipamento medico, Sasuke está, bem machucado."_

**Ino:** O.k.

"_Aah, Ino."_

Shikamaru a chamou.

"_Apague o vídeo da câmera. Você provavelmente aparece nele. Boa sorte. Te esperamos aqui. Tchau"_

E desligou.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Não é algo que se esqueça fácil.

Talvez algo que você possa se abster de pensar, mas não esquecer.

Pode não vir a sua mente com tanta freqüência, mas com certeza no momento em que vier serão memórias frescas.

**- Flash Back On –**

Estava lotado, e cheio de flash's.

Eu sorria a toda hora.

Esbanjava felicidade.

Outra exposição de sucesso do Sai.

Todos tinham que admitir, ele tinha um talento sem igual.

P-i-n-t-a-v-a M-u-i-t-o!!

Eu me sentia, muito, muito lisonjeada em ser a "musa" dele. Quer dizer, o cara era rodeado de garotas, e escolher justo a mim?

Claro, que fazia sentido pra quem olhava de fora.

A super-modelo e o super-pintor.

Mas, nos dois sabíamos que não era assim. Não pra nos pelo menos. Pra nos éramos só Ino e Sai.

Duas pessoas sem nada especial no fundo.

Eu era tosca e sem graça na realidade. Ele discordava dessa parte... Mas ele era suspeito de falar. -.-'

Ele era um tanto confuso em relação a sentimentos humanos e expressões. Sempre fazendo a expressão errada na hora errada. Um fofo.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que podia confiar nele.

Ele era diferente da Sakura. Era... Confortável. Era bom estar com ele. Sem sacrifícios ou bolos intragáveis na garganta. Era leve.

Leve como era com a Hinata.

Eu o vi vindo. Eu sorri pra ele.

E ele pareceu hesitar, como se não quisesse fazer algo por um segundo. E então, ele pos o sorriso de sempre no rosto.

Veio até mim e me abraçou, posando pra algumas fotos. Sussurrou ao meu ouvido entre elas.

**Sai:** _- sussurrando –_ Shikamaru quer falar com você.

O nome "Shikamaru" quase sempre injetava uma dose bem grande de felicidade em mim.

Mas, dessa vez, tinha um motivo em especifico. Um bem especial.

**Ino:** Ele veio?!

Eu senti que devia controlar meu tom. Eu ficava feliz demais quando se tratava do Shika. E aquilo machucava o Sai. Por que o Sai gostava muito de mim. Mais do que deveria até...

Eu senti ele ficar tenso por um curto espaço de tempo. E então voltou a sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

**Sai:** _- sussurrando –_ Ele está te esperando no meu ateliê.

**Ino:** Hm, particular?

Meu tom soou sugestivo.

Sai me afastou olhou pra mim algum tempo e sorriu. Aquele sorriso sincero e dolorido dele.

**Sai:** Você vai gostar.

**-//-**

Eu entrei no Ateliê. Chamando pelo Shikamaru.

Eu estava ansiosa pra falar com ele desde ontem.

Não, ansiosa era pouco. Eu precisava muito falar com ele desde ontem.

Estranhamente eu não tive resposta.

Procurei-o pela sala.

Ela estava vazia.

Pensei como o Sai parecia idiota por ter me enganado.

Eu pretendia sair e dize-lo isso pessoalmente, ai então eu vi a tela.

Eu deveria ter passado alheia a ela no frenesi de ver o Shika.

Era eu.

Nua. o.õ

Quer dizer... Estava de costas... Estava incompleta. Pintada só até o pescoço. O que denunciava que era eu eram somente os olhos azuis ao fundo.

Seria mais uma tela normal se não fosse o fato de que eu nunca tinha posado sem roupa pro Sai.

Ainda que fosse nu artístico.

O máximo que ele poderia conhecer do meu corpo era o que as propagandas de lingerie revelavam.

Ele sabia tanto quanto qualquer um.

Então aquela tela soou bem imaginativa pra mim.

E a idéia de Sai me imaginando sem roupa não foi agradável.

Na realidade, me deixou bem irritada.

Escrevi uma mensagem de texto bem mal-criada, e enviei a ele pelo celular.

Não demorou muito pra ele entrar pela porta.

Ele me olhou cauteloso.

**Sai:** O que foi?

**Ino:** Explique.

Eu apontei a tela.

**Sai:** O que? A tela?

**Ino:** Por que eu estou sem roupa em uma das suas pinturas?

A cara dele se contorceu em incompreensão.

**Ino:** Olha, você pode ter uma mente bem imaginativa. Eu não posso impedir isso. Mas, pintar telas? Por favor, se isso for pra uma exposição, o que o Shikamaru vai pensar?--

**Sai:** Ino...

**Ino:** Que eu andei posando nua pra você?? Ele já é ciumento o suficiente como eu já te expliquei muitas vezes Sai, então por favor--

**Sai:** Ino.

A voz soou forte. Quase como um "Cala a boca!"

Eu não gostei.

**Ino:** O. Que. ? o.ó

**Sai:** Não é você.

**Ino:** Hã?

**Sai:** Não é você.

**Ino:** Como?

**Sai:** É a minha irmã.

O meu cérebro se desordenou por algum tempo.

**Ino:** Sua irmã? Hã... Nua?

**Sai:** Nu artístico, Ino. Eu nunca conseguiria olhar pra minha irmã com olhos que não fossem o de um irmão.

Ele pareceu meio irritado ao responder.

**Ino:** Ah-ah... Mas... Os olhos... Meus olhos no fundo da tela.

**Sai:** Não são seus olhos.

**Ino:** Como não?? Eles estão em quase todas as telas.

**Sai:** Sim, estão. Mas, não são seus olhos em nenhuma delas.

Mais confusão.

**Ino:** Como assim não são os meus olhos?? São azuis!!

**Sai:** Bela justificativa. Ino, você não é única a ter olhos azuis na terra.

**Ino:** Mas eu sou a única que você pinta.

**Sai:** Tecnicamente...

**Ino:** Como assim??

Ele pareceu desconfortável.

**Sai:** Ta... Pra todos os efeitos, eu pinto somente você. Mas, a tela ai é da minha irmã.

**Ino:** Isso não faz--

A imagem da irmã dele me passou pela mente. Eu podia lembrar perfeitamente do rosto sorridente, e a franja preta caindo sobre a testa e as vezes tapando um par de olhos azuis.

**Ino:** Você pinta... Os olhos da sua irmã??

**Sai:** Exato.

Ele se moveu pela sala e me puxou, repentinamente animado, enquanto eu digeria a informação.

**Sai:** Os olhos dela são simplesmente... Magníficos!

Ele começou a me mostrar consecutivas telas de olhos azuis.

**Sai:** Consegue-se ler todo e qualquer sentimento. São livros abertos. Magníficos!

Eu me desvencilhei dele e o olhei abismada.

Aquilo soava muito insano.

Soava como incesto.

Ele me encarou, e toda a animação repentina dele morreu.

**Sai:** Está vendo? Por que eu nunca falei de quem eram os olhos nas telas? Todos iam pensar exatamente o que você está pensando. "Incesto!!"

Ele parecia se ofender com aquilo bem mais do que conseguia demonstrar.

Eu tentei processar a informação de outra maneira, mas, "incesto" era tudo o que me vinha na cabeça.

Ele pareceu se estressar bastante comigo.

**Sai:** Você melhor do que ninguém deveria entender... Que eu não conseguiria olhar pra ela de uma forma pecaminosa...

Ele pensou se deveria ou não continuar.

**Sai:** Você sabe muito bem quem está presente nos meus pensamentos pecaminosos...

Ele começou a frase bem confiante, mas ela foi morrendo.

Ainda assim aquilo foi incomodo.

Eu sabia que era eu.

Ele não me encarou mais.

Eu senti a tensão crescer, e a acusação "incesto!" morrer na minha mente.

**Ino:** Hã... Desculpe-me, Sai... É que... Você nunca me disse que não eram os meus olhos nas telas.

Eu arrisquei tentando amenizar a situação.

**Sai:** Eu nunca disse que eram.

Ele continuou sem me encarar.

Eu andei até ele e ergui o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhar pra mim enquanto admitia uma coisa contra a vontade.

**Ino:** Isso... Você nunca falou nada, então eu achei que fossem meus e... A idéia de não ser a única pessoa que te inspira... Meio que... Feriu meu ego.

Não foi uma mentira. Mas era uma verdade sem importância... Que provavelmente não ia melhorar nada.

Mas Sai de certo ia deixar passar.

Ele desviou da minha mão, encerrando o assunto em silêncio.

Eu o segui de volta do corredor de telas de olhares da irmã dele até o centro do ateliê, onde ele pegou a outra tela e foi a por no lugar. Me encostei na grande mesa que estava no centro.

**Ino:** Então... Pra que me chamou aqui?

**Sai:** Você me chamou.

Ele respondeu com a voz sem emoção.

**Ino:** Não... Você me falou que o Shikamaru estava esperando por mim aqui.

Ele voltou estranhando.

**Sai:** Ele estava.

**Ino:** Não tinha ninguém quando eu cheguei.

**Sai:** Estranho. Não acho que ele vá desistir de fazer o que ele me disse que ele ia fazer.

E sem querer, ele se entregou.

**Ino:** O que você está sabendo Sai?

**Sai:** Aah, nem tente! Segredo de estado. Eu posso ser assassinado na esquina se falar.

Eu fiz uma cara de falsa ofensa.

**Ino:** Aah, agora os dois estão mancomunados contra mim??

**Sai:** Haha' duvido que algum dos dois queira te fazer algum mal.

**Ino:** Nem tente Sai. Pode ir abrindo a boca. Conte-me!

**Sai:** Não posso já disse. Vai estragar a surpresa.

Aquilo aguçou mais a minha curiosidade.

Eu insisti muito, muito. Mas, ele não abriu a boca.

Então o jeito foi barganhar.

**Ino:** Você me conta o seu segredo de estado, e eu conto um outro pra você. Algo, muito, muito, muuuuiiitooo importante! A Hinata já sabe... E você pode ser o próximo a saber.

**Sai:** Aah, agora você está dando preferência aos amigos? Antes a Hinata que eu?

**Ino:** Aaahhh, falou a pessoa que está guardando o segredo do Shikamaru de mim!!

**Sai:** Tudo bem. Eu falo. Se você prometer fingir muito bem que não sabe de nada.

**Ino:** Certo, certo!

**Sai:** E que vai falar primeiro.

**Ino:** Nem rola! O que me garante que você não está mentindo pra mim?

**Sai:** E o que me garante que você não está mentindo pra mim?

**Ino:** Eu sou confiável. =]

**Sai:** E eu não sou??

Falsa ofensa.

**Ino:** Corta essa, Sai. Fala logo.

**Sai:** O.k... Ele vai te pedir em casamento.

Eu senti meu coração pular uma batida.

Um infindável mundo de sentimentos felizes e fortes passou por mim como uma onda.

Eu senti meu estomago dando loops.

**Ino:** Perfeito.

Eu murmurei.

**Ino:** Isso é perfeito!!

Eu comecei a pular empolgada.

Sai não pareceu acompanhar minha empolgação, mas não a impediu de correr.

Me deixou curtir a minha empolgação cheia de gritos histéricos de como tudo estava perfeito.

E depois a limitou.

**Sai:** Então, acho que você me deve um segredo de estado.

Eu parei.

O olhei mordendo os lábios, ansiosa. E pousei a mão no ventre.

Ele demorou um pouco pra entender. Mas quando entendeu, a cara de espanto foi genuína.

**Sai:** Não.

**Ino:** Uhum.

Eu sacudi a cabeça frenética e positivamente, ansiosa demais pra responder de alguma forma menos estúpida.

**Sai:** Você não está--

**Ino:** Grávida!!

Eu pulei mais um pouco, feliz demais pra conter aquilo tudo.

Grávida, e agora, Shika ia me pedir em casamento.

Eu podia ver a cara dele quando eu contasse pra ele. Ele não ia caber em si.

Sai estava em choque. Eu passei a dançar em volta dele e pular pela sala com os meus gritos histéricos.

Então, como um estalo, eu vi que eu estava completa. Cheia até a borda de felicidade.

Shikamaru e um filho.

Essa era a minha vida agora.

E em outro estalo, eu me lembrei da minha carreira. Como com o casamento e um filho, eu não ia ter tempo pra ela. E principalmente, como o Shika detestava ela.

**Ino:** Eu vou parar.

Sai saiu de transe alguns segundos depois.

**Sai:** O que?

**Ino:** A carreira de modelo. Eu vou abandonar.

**Sai:** Hã?! Como assim!?

Mais expressões genuínas.

**Ino:** Isso! Eu vou abandonar a carreira!! O Shika a detesta mesmo!! E com o casamento e o filho, eu nem vou ter tempo pra isso! Eu vou deixar pra lá! Quem precisa disso afinal??

**Sai:** Você está bem, Ino? Serio. Abandonar a carreira de modelo??

**Ino:** É!! Vou fazer isso agora!! A imprensa toda ta ai fora não é? Vou anunciar em primeira mão.

Eu sai correndo pra porta, sem poder me contar de tanta felicidade.

Sai me segurou pelo pulso.

**Sai:** Pense um pouco nisso. Não tome decisões que você possa se arrepender depois.

**Ino:** O que há pra se arrepender?? Eu vou passar a vida inteira com o Shika!! E tem um pedaço dele dentro de mim!!

**Sai:** Pense mesmo assim--

**Ino:** Não se preocupe Sai! Eu vou ficar bem... Tudo vai ficar bem agora!!

Eu o olhei nos olhos, e pude ver que ele achava que eu ia fazer tudo errado.

Eu o ignorei.

**- Flash Back Off -**

E fiz a maior burrada da minha vida.

Eu acreditei no Shikamaru.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Era um condomínio chique e seleto. Caríssimo. Muitas belas casas, com muros, ou não, separando-as dos outros moradores. Uma vizinhança discreta, que se importavam somente com seus quintais enormes, e se desligavam das outras casas.

Perfeita pra trazer uma experiência secreta.

Ela olhou pra casa.

Era majestosa e intimidadora, e se destacava entre as outras.

Os muros, que já estavam pra trás, estavam cobertos por trepadeiras verdes perfeitamente cuidadas e podadas. Não havia uma falha sequer.

Era branca, com madeira escura nas janelas e portas.

Dois andares e um terceiro pra sótão.

O jardim da frente era muito bonito e grande. Uma grama verde e convidativa, sem arvores, puramente grama. Havia um pequeno lago artificial também, com sua água translúcida e uma iluminação que o deixava surreal. Havia um caminho de pedras de granito mal lapidadas propositalmente e cimento leve que levava até a entrada da casa. Esse caminho era adornado por flores brancas e a iluminação branca centrada nas flores quase as fazia brilhar.

A entrada da casa era constituída por uma pequena escada de dois degraus, e passeio com varanda. Ambos em madeira escura. A porta era grande e imponente, intimidadora.

Ino piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar toda a beleza e magestosidade da casa.

Ainda estava dentro do carro, em frente à casa. Depois de alguns segundos admirando, foi até o estacionamento da casa.

Notou que Itachi tinha alguns bons carros ali. Muitos bons carros ali.

Estacionou, mas permaneceu dentro do carro.

Pensou sobre o que ia fazer por um segundo.

Pensou em como agir, sendo que depois de anos, ia ver o homem a qual ela amou mais que a si mesma, o mesmo que a abandonou. Grávida, sem trabalho e sem explicação nenhuma.

Eram duas sensações: Ódio, e dor.

A dor superava o ódio.

Mas a dor impelia o ódio. Dava lenha pra ele queimar, queimar ela inteira por dentro.

Ela se sentia pronta. Pronta pra encará-lo. Tinha uma confiança inabalável no seu ódio e orgulho.

Ia fazer isso.

Saiu do carro, profundamente focada. Atravessou o espaço surreal do jardim sentindo que tudo ficava distante, agora ela sentia seu foco muito maior. Ia vê-lo, e mais do que isso, queria vê-lo. Encará-lo e mostrar pra ele. Mostrar tudo o que ela havia se tornado SEM ele.

Tocou a campainha sem hesitar.

Esperou os segundos distantes e longos ate Suigetsu abrir a porta. Viu Suigetsu erguer uma sobrancelha e sorrir. Um daqueles sorrisos que homens costumam dar quando vêem uma mulher muito bonita.

Suigetsu lhe deu um abraço, não um abraço de quem vê um velho amigo, não. Um daqueles abraços que é dado apenas pra sentir o corpo de outra pessoa esmagado ao seu, por pura excitação. Depois lhe guiou até a sala.

Ela sentia-se atraída pelo caminho. Seu ódio vibrando cada parte do corpo dela de tão ansioso pra encontrar a fonte dele.

Só mais alguns passos...

O som do salto batendo confiantemente no chão de cerâmica polida da casa estava se aproximando.

Mas parecia cada vez mais distante pra ele.

Cada segundo e cada passada do salto pareciam eternos, e uma parte dele desejava que fossem eternos e distantes. E que nunca chegassem.

Ele sentia que não era forte o bastante.

Ele sentia que aquilo tudo, todos aqueles sentimentos deviam ter ficado enterrados.

E ele também sentia que estaria perdido. No momento em que a visse, aqueles sentimentos que ele suprimiu iam tomar conta dele.

E ai então, seria sua perdição.

Ele tentou se focar no que Itachi tinha dito sobre profissionalismo.

E então descobriu a pior parte de tudo aquilo, a parte mais forte dele.

Mesmo que ele pudesse, ele não iria sair dali.

Ele sentia como se tivesse tendo a chance pela qual esperou uma vida inteira. Ele tinha a chance de vê-la. E ele queria tanto isso que chegava a sufocá-lo. Ainda que ele soubesse que doeria. Ainda que ele soubesse que aquilo o mataria. Não importava.

Sentia-se como um alcoólatra, que passara uma vida inteira sem poder beber e agora, finalmente estaria em um bar. Ainda que ele soubesse que não poderia beber, tal era o vicio, que só o cheiro da bebida bastaria.

Seria o suficiente pra ele, o suficiente pra sua vontade e abstinência se voltar contra ele e matá-lo aos poucos.

Ainda assim, algum tempo com o cheiro era melhor do que a vida sem.

Suigetsu entrou na sala.

E ele sentiu seu coração saltar uma ou duas batidas.

Ele parou de ouvi-lo no segundo em que Ino entrou na sala.

O silencio, a sala, e as pessoas... Tudo ficou distante.

E aos poucos o mundo foi se centrando em uma única coisa.

Yamanaka Ino.

E seu mundo ficou lento. E seu corpo vibrou como um tambor no carnaval, enquanto seus olhos captavam quadro a quadro os movimentos de Ino.

E seus cabelos loiros, grandes e bem tratados, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e em como esses cabelos subiam e decaíam em movimentos leves enquanto ela dava um passo.

Em como os seios faziam o mesmo movimento bem mais leve e contido, quase inexistente. E como o decote da camiseta preta se assentava bem nela, ainda que a blusa de botão branca – Fechada três botões de baixo pra cima; obstruísse a visão dele.

Reparou em como o cinto preto e grosso marcava a cintura e contrastava com a blusa branca.

E em como a calça jeans – preta; de cós alto se moldava bem às nádegas e as coxas dela.

E em como o sapato social de salto batia seguramente na cerâmica.

E ele se sentiu inibido. Ela parecia demais.

Bem mais do que ele se lembrava.

E aquilo o cortou secretamente.

Os olhos azuis se focaram nele.

E a sensação foi diferente do que ela havia esperado.

Vê-lo ali, simples como o Shikamaru de sempre, lhe trouxe lembranças que ela julgou esquecidas.

Mais que isso, superadas.

Ela achou alguns segundos antes, que seu ódio seria capaz de suprir aquilo. Mas, ela estava mortalmente errada.

Ela não conseguiu dar mais de dois passos com a confiança que estava e então ser paralisada pela dor.

Um abraço quente e gostoso lhe distraiu, lhe salvou. Era diferente do abraço sexy de Suigetsu, esse abraço tinha um quê casto, e agradecido.

Ela sentiu Itachi lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

**Itachi:** Muito, muito obrigado por ter vindo Ino.

A voz rouca lhe causava arrepios, lhe deixava tonta.

**Itachi:** Eu realmente não sei como agradecer.

Ela piscou algumas consecutivas vezes, tentando não se deixar levar pela aura "Uchiha" e o jeito extremamente estonteante com o qual Itachi fazia as coisas.

Ele se afastou dela, e ele tinha um olhar agradecido verdadeiramente. E em seguida ele pediu algo.

**Itachi:** Você poderia tratar do meu irmão?

Seu rosto não se contorceu, continuou na mesma perfeição de sempre, mas, seus olhos com certeza imploravam a ela.

Ela respirou profunda e lentamente tentando manter sua respiração correta. Talvez ela estivesse esquecendo o que homens daquele nível causavam nas mulheres.

Processou ainda um pedaço de frase.

**Ino:** Seu irmão? o.õ

**Itachi:** Discussões daqui a pouco. Por favor, trate dele.

Que mulher em sã consciência negaria algo a Uchiha Itachi? Ainda mais se ele estivesse realmente pedindo?

E assim, Itachi distraiu Ino a ponto de ela ignorar – Da forma que lhe foi possível; Shikamaru.

Ainda que ela tivesse notado que Shikamaru olhava pra ela com algo que lhe lembrava elação.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

Eu não sei como aconteceu.

Eu sei que em algum momento, um par de mãos me puxou. E o calor de um corpo me aqueceu.

A voz era distante eu não entendia ou reconhecia.

Eu senti roupas postas sobre mim me cobrindo da chuva constante, enquanto o rosto familiar e desconhecido estava na minha frente me chamando com a voz distante que eu não entendia.

Ele me levantou em algum momento, e nos caminhamos na chuva. E eu não me lembro de controlar os meus passos, eles pareciam de outra pessoa.

Eu me lembro que estava frio, muito frio. Mas o frio que eu tinha por dentro era tão pior que o frio da chuva, era cortante.

Eu queria poder lembrar com clareza o motivo de estar tão absurdamente frio por dentro.

Mas meu cérebro parecia tão lento. Parecia congelado.

Eu me lembro de olhar a minha mão, e ver as gotas de chuva passarem por ela enquanto o meu salvador falava com alguém.

Eu me lembro de ela não parecer a minha mão. E principalmente por que faltava um anel nela. O anel de noivado que eu ia ganhar aquela noite.

E então eu lembrei.

E então o frio foi substituído, por uma dor aterradora. E eu não conseguir fazer nada, somente ser tragada pra dentro dela.

E a próxima lembrança é um som ensurdecedor e faróis de carro.

-//-

Eu lembro da luz branca, e do barulho irritante do aparelho que media os meus batimentos cardíacos.

Eu estava ciente de um buraco bem no centro do meu peito. Algo como vácuo. Vazio como se algo crucial tivesse sido roubado.

Eu sabia o que faltava. Faltava ele.

Mas, não doía. Eu ainda me sentia fria e imóvel. Em ponto de me partir em pedaços, como algo firme que fica muito frágil quando congelado.

Eu sentia que podia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento.

Mas ainda tinha algo pra mim.

Me lembro de levantar assim que abri os olhos. Automático.

E então, eu senti que tinha algo errado.

Eu olhei em volta do quarto de hospital e ai então eu o vi vindo pra mim.

**Sai:** Deite-se Ino.

Eu o encarei apática, sem forças pra me exaltar.

**Ino:** O que aconteceu?

Ele me forçou, bem educadamente, a deitar.

**Sai:** Você foi atropelada.

**Ino:** Como?

Eu não me impressionei com isso. Eu me sentia imutável. Como se nada fosse me atingir na minha fortaleza gelada.

**Sai:** Você saiu correndo no meio da rua sem motivo aparente.

Eu não lembrava disso.

Mas, ainda tinha algo que eu lembrava. Algo que estava me impedindo de partir em pedaços.

**Ino:** E como ele está?

Ele hesitou por um segundo.

**Sai:** S-Shikamaru?

Ele perguntou muito, muito cauteloso.

E eu senti o vácuo. Como se alguém tivesse sugado todo o ar existente naquele buraco de ausência em mim. Não doía. E nem incomodava. Mas era ruim.

Mas, ainda assim eu sentia que tinha algo errado.

**Ino:** Não... Não o Shi-- Shikamaru... O... Meu bebê.

Sai não respirou por um tempo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ai então ele tentou falar, sua voz estava com uma emoção que eu desconhecia.

**Sai:** O acidente... Ele não... Resistiu, ele... Eu sinto muito.

Era o ponto que faltava.

Era o meu filho, aquilo que estava impedindo-me de me partir em pedaços.

Eu sabia dele a menos de uma semana, mas era incrível o quanto eu estava esperando por ele. Eu realmente estava contando com ele, pra me manter inteira.

E ele não...

Agora eu me sentia uma casca. O vácuo era total agora.

Minhas lagrimas rolavam como se fossem de gelo.

E eu me senti como se estivesse morta.

Eu podia sentir que eu estava rachando, e quebrando. Aos poucos, pequenos pedaços de mim iam caindo no chão e se espedaçando como gelo quando bate em uma parede.

Eu podia sentir que eu estava perdendo, me perdendo.

Eu olhava pra frente, e estava lá. Se estendendo a minha frente, convidativo.

O oceano de dor. Apenas esperando por mim.

Eu podia sentir a barreira de gelo em volta de mim rachar, e então a água desse oceano começar a invadir aos poucos e encher a minha barreira como uma tigela.

Eu senti-me toda dentro dela. Como se estivesse em uma banheira esperando que o ar acabasse pra que eu morresse. Mas ele não acabou.

E durantes os segundos eternos, o água do oceano se infiltrou pelas minhas rachaduras, aumentando-as. E se juntando a mim, como se todo o meu ser fosse apenas aquilo, frio e dolorido.

Eu não queria fugir dali. Eu não via pra onde ir. E ainda que visse, eu não tinha forças pra fazê-lo.

Não tinha salvação pra mim.

Senti como algo distante, como uma furada em um pé semi-dormente, Sai me abraçar.

E me acalentar.

Ele dizia: _"Nós vamos dar um jeito, Ino."_

Mas não tinha nós.

Não tinha eu o Shika.

Não tinha eu e meu filho.

Tinha apenas eu, um frio cortante e um oceano de dor.

Nada podia dar jeito naquilo.

**x X x X x X x X x X x  
**

"_Eu não sabia onde ela queria chegar, aquilo era um absurdo. Mas, decididamente não era impossível. Vamos trabalhar nisso com certeza._

_**K. 10/02/94."**_

"_A cada dia eu fico mais impressionada com ela. Ela é só uma criança. E ainda assim, o mundo de dificuldades que nos encontramos ela contorna-as sem muito esforço. Poderia alguém ser tão gênio?_

_**K. 07/01/95."**_

"_A experiência com ratos começou hoje. M. está bem confiante. Eu me sinto mais pessimista com apenas 39 por cento de chance. Mas, acho que pelo nível de intelecto dela, devo-lhe esse voto de confiança._

_**K. 02/04/95."**_

"_Deu certo!! M. é mesmo um gênio! Fazer dar certo com tão poucas chances. Os ratos atravessaram o labirinto desconhecido como se sempre o conhecessem. Sendo que nunca nem foram apresentados, e sim os seus verdadeiros eu. Então a teoria sobre ser possível um clone recuperar memórias do original, é verdadeira._

_**K. 10/04/95."**_

"_Hoje todos os ratos morreram. Hemorragia cerebral. M. está trabalhando em teorias. Mas pra nos duas ficou claro que 39 por cento de chance é pouco. Precisamos de bem mais._

_**K. 11/04/95."**_

"_M. disse-me que talvez as condições em que nos aceleramos o crescimento dos ratos, de feto pra a idade atual do original pode implicar nas chances em porcentagens. Vou trabalhar nisso enquanto ela estuda melhor outras possibilidades._

_**K. 13/04/95."**_

"_Consegui aumentar as chances pra 45 por cento, alterando algumas das condições básicas pra se acelerar o crescimento do clone. M. disse-me que pode melhorar isso ainda mais com algumas teorias em que ela trabalha. Mas que isso pode demorar._

_**K. 04/06/95."**_

"_Droga! O colégio nos descobriu no laboratório. Considerou nossas experiências uma afronta. E nos fomos expulsas. _

_Fiz backup de tudo, assim como a M. antes de eles simplesmente queimarem os nossos computadores e amostras. Como na inquisição. _

_Parece-me que M. vai pra um internato na Alemanha, cidade na qual morou um bom tempo. E eu serei transferida pra um colégio por aqui mesmo. _

_Ambas prometemos procurar melhoras no projeto, mesmo distantes._

_Eu não tenho idéia de como fazer as coisas sem ela. Não que eu pretenda desistir, mas... Acho que posso dar um tempo._

_**K. 26/06/95."**_

"_Sasuke está morto._

_E isso está errado._

_Eu vou trazê-lo de volta com certeza. Eu tenho algumas coisas pra ajeitar._

_Tenho que melhorar as chances desse projeto em 51 por cento no mínimo. Isso quer dizer, andar pra frente 6 por cento. Não vai ser fácil._

_A ultima pista que a M. me deu foi melhorar as condições nas quais aceleramos o crescimento do feto._

_Vou trabalhar nisso com a minha alma._

_**K. 07/06/96."**_

"_Hoje eu a S. conseguimos clonar outros ratos. Agora com 49 por cento de chance, menos da metade morreu._

_É um resultado muito positivo._

_Estamos pensando em acelerar o crescimento de órgãos, apenas órgãos humanos. Pra ver como nós nos sairíamos com o DNA humano._

_Essa possibilidade ainda está em palta._

_**K. 25/08/05."**_

"_Hoje começamos a acelerar o crescimento de órgãos humanos. Achamos muito mais seguro testar a aceleração de crescimento apenas com o DNA antes. _

_Pensamos me lidar com os problemas dos danos cerebrais mais tarde. Quando conseguirmos aumentar a porcentagem._

_**K. 19/04/07."**_

"_DNA humano leva muito mais tempo pra ser acelerado o seu crescimento. Tivemos bastante paciência, e ainda assim os órgãos não pareciam aptos a uso humano._

_Espero que possamos melhorar isso e com isso acrescentar no mínimo mais 2 por cento pra nossa pesquisa._

_**K. 03/01/08."**_

"_Conseguimos os 2 por cento!!_

_Agora com 51 por cento, vamos tentar o primeiro protótipo serio._

_O Sasuke finalmente._

_**K. 04/09/08"**_

"_Depois de 2 anos, Sasuke atingiu finalmente os 16 anos de crescimento. _

_Pretendemos tentar traze-lo a vida assim que eu conseguir uma fonte de DNA o mais recente possível dele._

_Pensei em tentar ver se o Itachi me deixava visitar o quarto dele. Talvez dê certo._

_**K. 12/01/2010."**_

"_S. está muito ansiosa._

_Faremos amanhã._

_**K. 21/01/2010."**_

**Itachi:** Isso é absurdo!!

Ele se levantou abandonando sue notebook após ler a ultima postagem do Diário da Experiência de Karin.

Shikamaru continuou sentado e pensativo, assim como Suigetsu.

**Itachi:** Ela clonou o meu irmão!!

**Shikamaru:** Esse é só um protótipo? O que ela pretendia? Matá-lo caso conseguisse um porcentagem maior? Ele é humano!!

**Itachi:** Isso é muito desumano mesmo!! Não me admira elas terem sido expulsas.

**Suigetsu:** Não me admira vocês não terem notado. Karin não inventou isso. Ela seguiu alguém. A pessoa de nome "M." era o verdadeiro cérebro por trás disso.

**Itachi:** Isso, Karin seguiu os passos dessa tal "M." e testou algum tipo estranho de clonagem. Algo que pudesse recuperar as memórias do original? Isso é ridículo e impossível.

**Shikamaru:** Mas, aquele Sasuke na outra sala tem memórias do verdadeiro.

**Itachi:** Isso é muita piração!

**Suigetsu:** Concordo. Na boa, parece que venderam drogas adulteradas pra essas 3. Ao invés de botarem maisena pra render, botaram naftalina!!

Itachi pensou alguns segundos no que Suigetsu disse e como isso soava absurdo também.

A porta abriu, Ino entrou com uma aparência meio cansada.

Ela caminhou pro sofá da biblioteca sendo seguida pelo olhar dos homens, sentou-se e suspirou.

**Ino:** Ele dormiu. Foi bem trabalhoso sabe... Sasuke levou pontos e pontos. Mas, eu fiz tudo. Tem que cuidar direitinho pros pontos não abrirem e em alguns dias eu acho que posso tirá-los.

**Itachi:** Obrigado.

A voz dele soava solene e agradecida.

Ela fez uma mesura com a cabeça, cansada.

**Ino:** E então, o que descobriram?

Itachi suspirou.

**Itachi:** Karin trabalha nesse projeto desde os 13 anos. Primeiramente o projeto era de uma tal "M." e depois elas foram separadas. Karin retomou o projeto quando Sasuke morreu. Depois alguém que ela chama de "S.", que provavelmente é a Sakura, passou a ajudá-la.

Ino piscou algumas vezes. Assimilando a informação. Estava tarde, cerca de 3h da manhã. Ela estava com sono.

**Ino:** Hã... E o que descobriram sobre o Sasuke, o próprio projeto?

**Itachi:** Não tinha anotações sobre isso. Ele é o primeiro, as anotações seriam feitas de acordo com ele. E o projeto e cálculos estão protegidos por uma senha que nenhum de noz conseguiu adivinhar.

**Suigetsu:** Nós continuamos no escuro.

E o silencio tomou conta da sala. O clima ficou pesado. O ar denso.

Itachi moveu-se metodicamente até a mesa onde havia uma bandeja prateada com tipos diversos de bebida. E se serviu de um Wiskey.

**Itachi:** Está servida Ino?

Ino pensou alguns segundos e então se lembrou do gosto de champanhe.

**Ino:** Tem champanhe?

Itachi analisou a bandeja, pegou uma garrafa e analisou.

**Itachi:** Champanhe de pêssego. Serve?

Ino assentiu com a cabeça. E em pouco tempo Itachi lhe entregava uma taça de champanhe.

Ela analisou a taça. Parecia cristal, bem lapidada e com a borda em um banco leve, longa e bela. O champanhe claro e translúcido borbulhava e o cheiro leve dele lhe agraciava o nariz.

Ela levou a taça à boca em um gole pequeno, e sentiu a textura leve do liquido, o pouco álcool não a incomodou, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o leve gosto adocicado que lembrava pêssegos.

**Ino:** É muito bom. Pêssego não é?

**Itachi:** O meu preferido.

Itachi respondeu aleatoriamente.

Ino bebeu mais um pouco, era realmente muito bom.

E então houve um estalo na sua cabeça.

**Ino:** Eu sei de alguém que poderia ajudar.

**Itachi:** Como?

**Ino:** Ela é muito inteligente... Muito! Eu nunca vi ninguém igual. E esse ramo... Sabe cientista louco? É a cara dela.

Sorriu involuntariamente.

**Itachi:** Confiável?

**Ino:** Se for em nome da ciência ela faz qualquer coisa.

**Itachi:** Certeza?

**Ino:** Absoluta.

Itachi considerou um pouco. Depois indagou a Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** Não temos nenhuma outra opção. Ou é isso, ou é nada.

Indagou a Suigetsu.

**Suigetsu:** Noossa! Feliz em ser uma parte que merece ter a opinião ouvida... Bem, eu concordo com o Shika. Qualquer coisa agente paga pra ela ficar calada.

Então Itachi finalmente tomou sua decisão.

**Itachi:** Ligaremos pra ela de manhã.

**Tsuzuku...**

**N/a:**** Sem tempo... =// Sorry.**

**Obrigada epals reviews, mas meu tempo ta no fim mesmo.**

**Amo vc's! **

**Bye o/**

**=****


End file.
